


Beloved, know your master. (A The Walking Dead story - Negan/Daryl/RickXOC) - COMPLETED

by awakeghost



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Healing, Hearing Voices, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Magic, Mental Health Issues, Mind Control, Multi, Mutant Powers, Mutants, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Obsession, Original Character(s), Originally Posted Elsewhere, POV Original Female Character, Pain, Past Abuse, Past Brainwashing, Possessive Negan (Walking Dead), Protective Negan (Walking Dead), Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Suicidal Thoughts, Twins, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 36
Words: 78,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21804658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awakeghost/pseuds/awakeghost
Summary: A story about a immune woman named Hecate who before anything wants to be reunited with her beloved brother Hermes.Secondly, she's the reason that the world went to shit but it's not actually her fault.She appears on the location of our already know and loved group or survivors and change everything.Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.THIS STORY IS NOT SAFE FOR WORK.If a chapter has anything triggering I'll be very careful and warn you guys about it.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Original Female Character(s), Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Female Character(s), Rick Grimes/Original Female Character(s), Simon (Walking Dead: Saviors)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 51
Kudos: 117





	1. CHAPTER 1 and 2 - SETTLING IN

_**Hungry.**_ Is the first word that comes to Hecate minds after waking up from a dreamless night of sleep in a abandoned car. She couldn't remember when it was her last meal. Was it a deer or a rabbit? She couldn't tell anymore. All that she knows is that she has to find _something or someone_ to fed on or she's going to lose it.

Getting out the car with difficulty, she stumble around making noise to attract wakers. They seem interested in the sound only not in the one who cause it.

 _Children_ , she thought. They could at least talk with me. What kind of kid ignores their mother?  
**Come here!** she says with a commanding voice and what it was once a elderly man comes dragging himself. **We need to find something to eat, my dear. The last time I stayed this long without eating, you guys ended up eating a small woman and her child and I couldn't stop you. This can't happen again. Children are off limits for us.**

 _If Hermes could hear you know, you fool_ _._ That animalistic part of her spoke again. The voice was right, if Hermes could hear you now, he would scoff at you and remember you of what happened. _**NO ONE BOTHER TO SAVE US! No man, woman or child has ever helped us. Remember that? We won't help them neither. Expose us as immune creatures and the humans wont hesitate to throw us in a cage again. This I guarantee you, sister.**_ I wonder where Hermes is now, if he's actually acting like this still. I hope not...

Hecate was hateful of the people that experimented and tortured them but they were all dead now, so what's the point? Yet, here she's stand. So in her mind, the rest of the humans were innocent. Especially the young ones.

 _You're overthinking again, little girl. Find something for us to eat now!_ That voice spoke again. _You're right_ , Hecate thought.

Following the walkers into the woods, she heard a woman scream run into the direction, her curiosity getting the best of her once more. Climbing onto a tree she watched the scene. The woman heart was no longer beating and her killer was dressed with what it seemed a walker skin.

 _What the fuck is that?_ Hecate thought. That man not only murdered a woman for what it seemed no valid reason, he was mutilating her dead children as well? _So what you're going to do about it? Let him walk? Forgive him? You're weak and stupid, Hermes_ _was right when he abandoned you!_ that voice spoke with hatred. _He did not abandoned me, shut up!_ With that thought still in her mind she jumped off the tree, landing on top of the man and with a trembling voice she asked: why did you do that? Why did you kill her? The man tried to get off her grip but it was no use, even though she was weak, she was still stronger than him. Being angry at him helped her too.  
**Get the fuck off me, you bitch**! he yelled trying to cover his confusion at the stronger girl on top of him. **You're going to regret this, my family is coming and they're going to skin you alive!** _Silly thing_ , she thought, being skinned alive already happened to her once, it was horrible but it didn't kill her.  
**No, I won't regret this, not this time at least...** she said calmly and with one hand she removed his skin mask, reveling a young face, he was into his late 20 she thought, kinda like me when they made me like this. It didn't matter now, he was a sick man and she was sick of being hungry.  
Black and red veis apparead around her green and blue eyes and before he could scream she bit into his throat and drank him, on her first gulp she saw glimpses of his past.  
He was truly a sick man, she saw him growing up and abusing animals, she saw when he had to kill his turned parentes, she saw him finding a small group of sick people just like him and she saw him leaving them to find someplace for them to grown bigger.  
He was starting to lose conscious and she speed it up, not wanting to drink a dead man's blood, it tasted rancid and Hecate hated.  
Finishing him dried, with now him dead, she felt somewhat alive again. Stronger, better, more focused.  
**You weren't useful when breathing...you're going to be useful now for once. Children!** She called and they came, dragging and stumbling. **Dinner is served, come and feast.** They fell into the now dead man and started to rip his limbs and chew on to his flesh. **Good boys, enjoy your meal.** She left them, feeling satisfied and full.

Thinking about the small group she saw when she drank his blood, she understood more her brother...humans were getting worse and worse. Killing the living for pure pleasure and mutilating the dead was something that she felt sick thinking about it. How could they do it? Shouldn't they unite to survive? Or it didn't matter anymore? With that though into her head she walked and walked untill she stumbled up a abandoned building. Shopping Mall was writing in a big sign now decayed. Living on a island for most of her life, she never went to one. Then being locked in a cage for the rest of it, she really didn't got the chance. Even though she remembered seeing on the tv that they let her watch to keep her in track of the outside world, making her see what she was missing, she didn't think they we're real. They lied about everything, scaring her into insanity was a way to control her. There were days when they woke her up saying that Hermes was dead and they did the same with Hermes. When the scare went off as they started to grieve, they're reunited with the laughs of the guards, laughing at their desperately screaming and sobbing.

 _It's over now... they're dead. Yet here I stand_ , she tried to remember herself.

Removing the bars and chains with ease with now her regained strength, she entered the shopping with hope. At least something new for me to do. Who knows what I might find? Looking around, there were a few walkers inside and she felt glad, I won't be completely alone. They're going to keep me company!

Grabbing a metal bar, she twisted until it locked and sealed the door.

 _Home...for now_.

With that thought into her mind, she walked further into the unknown place and gave a big sniff. No, just the kids. No humans around. Jumping and clapping she stared to run, anxious to discover what that place holds for her.

**IN THE MEANTIME - SANCTUARY**

Negan was sitting in to his meeting room with Lucille hanging on his shoulder and his feet up the table. **It's settled then, we're going to conquer and scavenge the shopping mall. Arat, make sure we have the supplies needed for this trip. That fucking place is abandoned for too long and it's mine for taking.**  
**Simon, gather our saviors and our dear little friends at the Alexandria...Rick the prick is going to help clean that shit hole, whether he likes or not.**  
**Dwight, get my redneck dog ready. We leave in 4 days and his going as a** **bait.** **If Rick's cross any lines or try any funny games, Lucille is going to play golf with Daryl's head. Dis fucking missed!**  
Looking at the map, he sigh and thought on how many things there were inside for him, clothes, booze, porn...maybe even some lingerie for his wife's. Off he goes to relief himself with one of them. Not knowing how that trip can change everything for better...or for worse.

**TRIGGER WARNING- flashbacks of assault and abuse and suicidal thoughts.**

**Hecate** **POV'S**

After snooping around and touching pretty much anything at the big building, Hecate felt the need to get clean. She smelled like rotten blood and fresh blood, of her earlier meal. Her silver hair now looking like a grey nest, cover in dirt and dust. She knew she was beautiful, that was one of the few things she knew for sure in life, but she didn't felt that way for a while.

 _Do I even stink myself? Am I dead? Does my body works? I haven't gotten my period anymore...can I bear children? My hair still grows, so does my nails._  
_I cut off a finger once to see if it would heal like everything else, Hermes got furious at me. But it did...like a lizard tail, everything grows back. I considered trying more things like fire, beheading, blowing my head off, just off curiosity. But Hermes didn't allow it. What if actually work? I guess only time will tell..._ _ **time.**_ _Will I live forever? Alone? What if I never find my brother?_ Shut up, if we never find him, we'll figure out on our own, the voice said.

 _You're right... there's no use in obsessing over this now._ _I want to get clean_. Hecate hated the feeling of being dirty. She never told Hermes but when they're locked in, a doctor named Dave Zemo abused her, not only mentally, but sexually too. That monster used to come when she was alone and with a chain around her neck, tied to a link on the ground. He used to say that if she told anyone or fought, Hermes would pay the price. Didn't she wanted the best for brother? Dave didn't care how much she cried or begged, he said that he has needs and she was there to fulfill them. After he finished, he always wiped her tears away and said how much he loved his pet. **Pet**. He called her his pet. He always took her to get clean after. She still felt dirty. Even after scrubbing till her porcelain skin gotten red and sensitive. _Hermes can't never know. He might go mad after. I might lose my brother. Does he hears this voice too?_ _No, he's stronger than you, pet_. Said the voice mocking her. **DON'T CALL ME THAT!** , Hecate yelled so loud that the walkers inside gotten agitated and started to drop and fall into the things scattered around. **Look what you've done, you scared my children!** Said Hecate, but the voice was home now, **hush now, it's okay. I'm sorry I yelled. Calm down**. Obeying their maker, the walkers returned to their normal slow pace.

Walking around she found a store that used to have soaps, shampoos, conditioner and the general cleaning supplies. **They must be all expired** , Hecate laugh, **well, it won't kill me that's for sure.** She then gather some clothes at another store, there were a small walker inside. _How old were you when you turned?_ She felt sad. Kids are innocent, this shouldn't happen to them. **Go on now, get down stairs, stay with your new family.** What it was once a child, stumbled across the steps and with a loud tump, fell into the middle of walkers. **You're all together now, no one is going to be alone anymore**.  
Hecate try on different pants till she found one that it fits, it was a simple black jeans, she grabbed underwear, socks and a red cotton shirt and tried to find some place to get clean. She found a tennis shoe in the next store, after trying to fit a few into her feet. Walking around some more she saw the biggest room in the mall so far. Gym _? I saw on the tv once, people used to come here and exercise right?! The_ thought of exercising in a closed space never drawn Hecate. Why not swim on a lake, run around or dance? She used to love to do those things on the island. But that's over now...  
Walking around she found showers in the back of the place.

 _Please work, please work_ she begged in her mind when she turned it on. The shower head protested, the noise it made giving hints that it hadn't been on for a long, long time. Cold wheezy water started to come out after a minute, after a few minutes more the water come relatively clean. **Oh, thank God!** Hecate didn't care about cold water, she been through worse things than that. Striping of her filthy clothes she jumped into the shower and stayed for what it seemed hours. With the dirt, the blood and the grime going down the drain, she felt clean and glad.

After scrubbing her now clean hair, she grabbed a scissor she found in one of the lockers and cut three fingers of her hair, removing the dead ends and giving life again. She read every bottle of serums and lotions that she gathered and settle for a deodorant, a hair serum and some honey lotion. _I smell good again!_ She clipped her nails, brushed her teeth. Looking into the mirror for a first time in a long time, she noticed that she didn't age a bit. Not one wrinkle in sight. _Forever young...is this a curse_?

She did curse her beauty once...the first time that Dave came and hurt her, she felt guilty. She blamed her appearance, he used to say that she was the most beautiful subject that he ever laid eyes on. It didn't feel like a complement. She was offended by it actually, if she was so beautiful as he said, why didn't he let her go?

Then the voice came...she hated sometimes but she had to admit that if it wasn't for the voice, she would have given up a long ago. For good. Even before the immortality situation. She would have ended her suffering, maybe taking her brother with her too.  
But the voice said: if _you give up now, everything that has happened to you both will go unpunished._ Is that what you want? **No** , Hecate said between the tears. _Let them flaunt for now. Let them think you're just a beautiful subject. When the time is right, they'll see beyond your beauty. They'll see our pain and our wrath, they'll drown on it. Hold on to that for now. Our time is still to come_ , promised the voice.

And it did. Hermes was able to bite one new and sloppy doctor. He tried to take care of the wound himself, he didn't know that he was infected. He died of fever in his sleep. Hecate could feel the voice warning her _It's time. Make them suffer._ And they did. They slaughtered all of them. It didn't matter how much they begged and pleaded. The twins butchered everyone in there.

While Hermes was trying to find a way out, Hecate stayed behind to make sure that no one was alive. She found Dave typing into a computer desperately. When he saw her, she was covered in blood and flesh. He shot her once, twice but it didn't matter. **Aw, creator. You made me far to better than that,** Hecate said blind with rage and hathred. Grabbing him by the troath she said between blood stained teeth **You said I'm your most beloved pet, right?** He just cried and shiver apologizing, begging for mercy. Right?! Hecate squeeze him tighter. _**Right**_ , said Dave Zemo between a mess of tears and snot. **Very well, I want you to meet my pets then...** Dave horrified looked at the door and saw his co-workers, now dead, missing limbs and gruting at his direction. **No, please, I beg you, Hecate. I loved you more then anything! I never meant to hur** **t you!** said the scared doctor. Hecate smiled and said with disdain, **Well** **, you know what they say, find what you love...and let it kill you**. And she pushed him at the walkers direction. **Play nice with your new chew toy, boys** , she laugh. Dave Zemo was eaten alive by Hecate pets. When they finished chewing on his corpse, she put a bullet in to each walkers head. **You don't get to live never again** , she said.

 _We should do that again, sometime. It was fun,_ the voice said, preyng on Hecate weakened mind with the memories flashing back. **No, those man deserve it. It's over now. GO AWAY!** _I'll be back...you know you need me...pet._

_She's right...deep down I need her. If only i could find my brother, then i wouldn't need her ever again. At least i think so..._

With that feeling of emptiness, she goes to wonder around the mall. Look around, maybe something interesting might happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, is the weekend so double chapter. Yay!  
> How are you guys feeling the story so far?  
> Please let me know.


	2. CHAPTER THREE - TRESPASSING

**Rick's POV**

_Today is the day_ , he thought when getting up. A few days ago, Simon came here and informed us that we're _invited_ to join Negan in a scavenger hunt. There were a shopping mall that seemed untouched. _We should've come there earlier. Hide something_. Rick thought and planned on a way to kill Negan on this trip. Even if it kills him.   
Daryl's still locked as a hostage, who knows how they're treating him.

Rick didn't know but Negan also _invited_ Jesus, from Hilltop.

 **Today is the day** , Rick said as he met with Rosita, Father Gabriel, Aaron, Tara and Spencer. **We are going to study that place and come back later when they're gone. If the time is right, today is the day we're ending the saviors for good.**

What Rick didn't know, is that Negan was expecting him to try anything, his hand was twitching to break him once more. Crushing Daryl skull if they tried anything. Gregory was on thin ice too. He just didn't know it _yet_.

**Hecate POV**

_I got lucky this past few days! Can you believe not one, but two big deers came running towards the locked door? Running from walkers I supposed, it doesn't really matter. Food is food, beggars can't be choosers right?!_ _No_ , said the voice. _We're on the top of the food chain. We can be choosers! Hermes would be disappointed at you,_ teased the voice again. **Oh shut it! Hermes is not here. And neither should** **you, leave me alone,** said Hecate. She was getting in control again. These days were good to her. She bathed daily, made a duffle bag for emergency case, she made sure that her companies were fed. She was rested and full, so the voice was just a reminder sometimes. Nothing major.

Hecate didn't enjoyed killing humans for food, but just because she didn't enjoyed, it didn't meant that she wouldn't.  
Animal blood was good but human blood was better, euphoric even, there were no use in to denying it.

Again, food is food. If needed, she wouldn't blink twice in slitting a humans troath.

**Negan's POV**

**ALRIGHT YOU FUCKERS! Rick the prick is getting here anytime soon so I want you sorry asses sharp and neat. If any, and I mean ANY FUCKING ONE try any fucking thing, we are shutting that shit down. No exceptions. Am I clear?** Negan's voice boomed as strong as ever.

 **Yes, sir!** The saviors shouted, eager for a blood bath.

 **Great, now get ready. It's show time.** Negan was with Daryl on a leash, his hands tied, making his chance to scape next to zero.

**_15 MINUTES LATER_ **

When Rick got there, his plan of ending the saviors was crushed. The moment he saw Daryl on a leash, he understood. Any move he make, Daryl was going to be the one to pay the price. Even though Daryl himself was ok with that, being the selfless man he was, Rick wouldn't allowed. They're family.

Rick said a quick explanation to his pears on how they're not making a move today, after making sure they all got it, off to meet Negan he goes.

**Hecate POV**

My children are agitated again...is there anyone around? I should go and check it out.   
Grabbing a knife she found lodged in a walker yesterday, she climbed to the tallest window and waited. Not 5 minutes later, she smelled them. Humans, more than 15, she knew. Her mouth watered thinking about how much fresh blood was available...but then she heard, cars, trucks and most importantly radios. They have access to all of those things, maybe they can help me find Hermes. If you expose yourself as immune, they're going to shoot you in sight, said the voice, anxious to start a fight.

 **I know, this exactly why I won't. We're going to play the maiden in distress. We'll help them too, play the good helpful survivor. If anything goes south or** **rapey** **, we'll just kill them and take their place for us. Does that sounds good, Cirse?** Said Hecate, planning her actions ahead. _It does...but why Cirse?_ asked the voice, surprised by Hecate behavior. **Well, since you think you're the smartest between us two,** Hecate laughed at the confusion of the voice with the new name she remembered from tales she read in her childhood, **find out yourself. Now, be gone.** With that said, the voice was truly gone, glad Hecate was going in to her animalistic side.

 _I truly hope I don't have to kill you, people. I really need to find my brother._ Hecate was anxious to see what they're going to do. _Probably enter and grab a few things. After all, this is a shopping mall. Is what their people used to do before the world went to shit. They might kill a few of my kids... I'll try not to overreact. I must be prepared and ready for this performance I'll have to do,_ she hated that a few or all of her companies for this past days might die. For good this time, she had gotten found of them. _But my brother is alive, ish, and his out there, somewhere. I must be strong,_ she remembered.

_But that doesn't mean that I can't have a little fun, maybe test their skills. See if they can make it, if they're worthy of my help, I can't stand lazy people._

**Children** , she called the walkers scattered around the building. **In position** , **we're going to play a game. It's called hide and seek.**

Jumping off a height that would definitely break a humans legs, she gathered some of the walkers who was waiting for her orders.

 **Come, come, they're getting close**. Following their mother, the walkers went upstairs as she told them to. While others waited downstairs, just like she commanded.

Perfect timing, just in time when the cars pulled over and the people jumped out and get ready to enter.

 _It's show time!_ Hecate and Cirse thought and smiled at the feeling of adventure.

_____________________________

Hey guys, how are you feeling this story so far? It's been fun to write and I would love to hear your comments about it.

See you soon.

Love,

Nat.


	3. CHAPTER FOUR - HIDE AND SEEK

**Negan's POV**

**My dear friend Rick, so nice of you to join us in this little trip,** mocked Negan, he very much knew that Rick didn't have a choice but to join them, he knew it, Rick knew it and that made him feel powerless. Again. Even worse now, that Daryl was there, he didn't count on it, he figured today would be the day when Alexandria would change the picture, for better, but it all went wrong.

 **Yes, Negan. Nice of you to invite us to join the saviors** , said Rick, doing his best to cover the anger boiling inside of him.

 **Watch it now...I can tell you're being sarcastic. And I do not appreciate it, not one fucking bit. Kneel Rick, ALL OF YOU ALEXANDRIA FUCKERS,** **kneel,** shouted an annoyed Negan.

And that's when Rick was almost losing his grip, his anger and grief taking over, he was kneeling, that's true, his hands twitching for the handmade knife in is boot, Rosita and Father Gabriel watching, almost shaking in fear and excitement. But a loud song inside the Shopping Mall changed everyone's focus. What the hell was happening? Everyone knew that place was sealed shut, only a broken window at the very top, the entrances were all being watched.

 **Rick, I swear on my fucking balls, if its your nice little crew trying to set me up, I'll end Daryl's miserable life, right fucking here, right fucking now,** Negan threatened trough gritted teeth's.

 **NO! I GIVE YOU MY WORD, THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH US, I SWEAR IT!** Rick now was pleading, the idea of Daryl dying for nothing put Rick on a scared state.

 **Very well, Rosita, Aaron and Big Titties Tara, you're it. We are going to get in there and turn that fucking music off, its weird enough that those rotten fucks aren't here yet. If I find anything that smells fishy in there, blow their heads off**. Negan was taking no chances, if the saviors were going down, so did the Alexandrian.

Rick felt unease, but they were all playing along, they had no choice in that matter.

Rosita, Aaron and Tara, please, don't try anything, we'll be back soon. Rosita was fuming but quiet, the last time she tried anything, Olivia ended up dead, Eugene taken and Spencer almost dead*, she was short tempered but not stupid. **Yes, Rick, we'll stay put together** , said the brunette. And with that, Gabriel and Spencer followed the saviors as they were getting ready to open the door with tools freshly made by Eugene.

 **Let's fucking go, hurry your asses up, I want my shit and I want it now!** Negan was barking orders left and right, Simon at his side, Arat and Dwight. Daryl was next to the door too, Negan itching to give him as food bait.

**Hecate's POV**

_I can't wait to meet these people. They sound like little kids fighting_ , Hecate was getting impatient. Somehow the speakers of the building still worked, she had put a song to play to muffle the sound of her children, and herself too, she was always cautious but better be safe than sorry. _Maybe they're powered by a different source, considering everything else didn't, I wonder how that works..._ Anyways, it doesn't matter now, they're close to break the door down, she had reshaped the metal bar to an easier shape. _They'll have to keep their energy up, can you imagine how boring would be if they died before entering?_ She laughed while the walkers were on the position.

There were at least 20 with her on the control. She was keeping the curious ones away from the mall for now, if anything goes wrong, they'll come for the rescue.

She had kept 10 downstairs. _Just to scare them a little, I need them alive._ With a loud bang the humans entered the place with knives and guns, wanting not to do much noise _. Like if this song wasn't noise enough_ , Hecate smiled. _Smart_ , she had to admit it.

Hecate look at each one of their faces, there was a very tall man, she could tell that he was the one in charge. Next to him a tall bald ish man with a tick mustache, a woman with a scowl on her face and short hair and a man with a burned face, already healed. _That got hurt._

Next entered a man with clear blue eyes, and he looked nervous but not scared, his heart was pounding, Hecate could feel her mouthwatering, imagining how his blood would taste _. Focus, stop being greedy, you_ ** _just_** _ate,_ she had to remember herself. Next entered a man with clothes that made him look like a priest, he was whispering, _was he praying_? Hecate scoffed, she couldn't remember how many times she tried praying for the suffering to end, for some mercy, she was an innocent girl and God did not help her. Next to him there was a younger man, he looked scared, _he's the weak link_ , the voice, now named Circe said with a warning. _He's the one that's going to mess up._ **It seems like it, but let him prove himself first, if not, the kids are having dinner earlier,** said a ready to move Hecate. She turned off the music and waited.


	4. CHAPTER FIVE - HIDE AND SEEK PART 2

She heard the man, the one in charge whistle a tune and the people next to him whistle after, copying his tune _. They're trying to attract the walkers, points to them, smart move_. Getting up from her watching spot, she waited for their next move, just like they waited for the walkers to come.

 _Ok, they seemed to confuse for long enough, they don't know how the music stopped_. **Let's go, kids. No more hiding, it's "seek" time now.** With that being said, she let the walkers that were downstairs loose. **Here comes the party, no one fires a gun unless absolutely fucking necessary, let's do this nice and clean** , said the one with the leather jacket. Knifes were held up in hand, the groups fought combined, Hecate felt somewhat proud.

 _At least they aren't killing each other,_ she said to Circe. _Yes, but they're killing our children_ , said Circe, annoyed that the humans were actually doing a good job, she hoped for the worst. _Ugh, why do you always have to look at the bad side? Can't you be positive for once time?_ Hecate when alone was one way but around people, actually living people was different. She was cautious but open at the same time _. My captors are dead, yet here I stand, I can't isolate myself forever. Well, not at least until I find Hermes._

**Rick's POV**

After a team work that surprised both parties, Rick was panting, the walkers came all at once, if they didn't work together, they would die. Spencer was scared shit less, he was leaving the most of the work to the others, Rick was furious, but he would talk to him later.

 **Now that this place is somewhat clean, bring me my boy Daryl, he's going to be my personal shopper. Daryl, get your ass here,** Negan said as he put his arm around Daryl's shoulder in a hasty manner.

Daryl was barefoot with those filthy clothes and keeping his head down, not wanting to cause his family trouble but deep down he was eager for a moment where he could kill Negan, he hated him.

 **Everybody grabs a bag and let's go shopping, you fuckers**! He shouted.

**Hecate's POV**

_They're coming upstairs, I'll test their " good heart",_ said Hecate to Circe. _And how do you plan to do that?_ Circe said with suspicion dripping in her voice. Suddenly Hecate screamed bloody murder, the group now climbing the stairs towards her direction. Circe noticed on spot, Hecate was pretending to run for her life from the walkers, but in reality, she was calling them towards her. If the group tried to save her or not, she would know how human they were. After all, she was an innocent unarmed girl.

 **Rick the prick and his crew, go check it out what the fuck was that. Dwight, take Daryl with you, see if the dog can sniff something** , said an in-position Negan, not wanting to risk his men's or himself.

Rick took the lead, with Spencer and Gabriel at his sides, they didn't have any guns, Negan took them on a earlier visit. All they had was hunting knifes. Dwight was soon to follow, with a worried look on his face, he hated Negan as well, he didn't think it was fair to bring an unarmed Daryl to the fight, it was just of pure spite. Even tough he would never admit it, he cared about Daryl, so he was going to keep him safe, he owned him that.

 **Please, help me!** They heard a woman's voice yelled. **They're going to kill me** ; she was desperate, holding her legs sitting on a top of big a shelf that was in the back of a dark store.

The first thing they noticed it was her hair, she had wavy silver golden long hair, she had a very pale skin, it shined even, like porcelain. She was going to die if they didn't save her.

Dwight started to shoot the crossbow, the first three went down, Rick and Gabriel took care of two more with their hunting knifes. Spencer _didn't_ move. He was leaving the work for everyone else.

That's when a walker came from another clothing rack, _was he hiding there? How did we not see him?_ Spencer was thinking but not helping.

It was a man with a security uniform, he lunged to Rick direction, who struggle to keep his mouth out of his arm. **RICK** , yelled Daryl running towards his friend.

Hecate felt how much they cared for each other, and in between her fake crying she told the security walker to let him go, giving time for Rick to regain his posture and kill the walker, _that barefoot man came with no weapons to help his friend_ , she thought _._

He was grabbing the walkers by their rags once knew as a shirt and pulling them out of the girl in the shelf's reach, who jumped out of the shelf to the near balcony. One of the pushed walkers bumped into Spencer who was running towards that area, it was safe now, but Spencer as the coward he is, pushed the walker back to Daryl's direction.

Hecate saw and got furious; _he has a knife, but he pushed back to the unarmed man, he has absolutely_ ** _no guts_** _!_ She screamed in her head. _I told you, he's the weak link, get rid of him_ ** _now_** _!_ Circe said with disdain. Hecate agreed with the voice and made her mind. **Kill him** , she said with anger boiling inside of her to the remaining four walkers who was, till the moment, interested on the blued eye man, the priest, the barefoot man and the one with the burned face.

And that was the end of Spencer, he tried to run, but he fell on to the ground, scared at how the walkers suddenly took interest on him and him alone. The rest didn't have the time or didn't make the time to help that coward. He screamed while he was ripped apart and eaten by the walkers, his guts hanging outside his stomach. _Oh, you were wrong, little girl. There are his guts, now being chewed and bitten on_ , Hecate had to hold her laughter at Circe comment about the dead eaten man. _See, is that hard to make jokes sometimes_? Said Hecate, replying to the now gone voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hey guys, so, I've decided to let Spencer the coward live a little longer, I had plans for him.  
> Also, Negan's iconic joke about Spencer guts is something that I just had to use lol


	5. CHAPTER SIX - LET ME PUT ON A SHOW FOR YOU

Hecate came walking slowly, getting closer to the feeding walkers. She looked at them, saying goodbye mentally. She was going to miss them, they were a good companion.   
Dwight gathered the missing arrows and shoot the remaining four, ending their meal.   
**"Are you ok? We're you bitten?"** Asked a relieved Rick. **"How long were you here? Are you alone?** " _He's suspicious of you. Don't waste your time on them. Go straight to the leader, put on a show,_ Circe was impatient.   
**"No, I'm fine. Thank you for saving my life. Thank you all** , said a lying Hecate. **I got lost, I entered here seeking shelter from these things, I don't know. It's all blurry. Next thing I knew I was running from them."**   
Dwight heard on the radio a curious and suspicious Negan calling them back.   
When they got to the middle of the path back, Hecate felt an unbearable pain her head and gasped for air, like if a bullet had cross trough, everything went black after.   
Rick was quick in carry her in his arms, worried at the mysterious girl.

Negan's POV

They took so damn long in there, we packed most of the things for now. A lot of good shit. We'll be back for another run, this place is a gold fucking mine... speaking of gold, Rick is carrying a girl with silver golden hair and a really pale skin. She's an interesting view.

 **"Well, what do we have here?"** Negan was curious, _where the hell did she came from?_

 **"Sir she was here alone, she was almost walkers food** ", Dwight said as Simon took her from Rick's arms and put her in the black truck he came driving with Negan.

**"All alone? How the hell did she get in here?"**

**"I don't know sir, she passed out before I could ask her."** Dwight knew that Negan would question the girl as soon as possible.

**"Well, then I guess this leaves us no choice. Back to the sanctuary, you little shits. Pack your bags"**

**AT THE SANCTUARY**

The ride back was nice and smooth, Simon drove on the way back home. The Sleeping Beauty came in the middle of the two of us. She seemed peaceful. _Fuck, she's hot, I wonder how easily branded her skin can she get..._

Getting out of the truck, Negan went and started barking orders to unload the trucks, putting everything in place. Simon came and pick the girl up to bring her to the cells. _Was she alone or was she lying? I can't take any chances._

**Hecate's POV**

_"Glimpses of her childhood on the island, her dancing and laughing with her family were flashing in Hecate's mind. She saw the massacre again, how they drugged the twins, tied them, burned their place to ground._ _ **"Why are they taking us, Hermes? Why didn't they killed us**_ _**too? "**_ _Hermes was holding back the tears, trying to be strong for his sister. He just whispered "_ _ **I don't know."**_ _They were 17 at the time, old enough to understand the horrors, to their disgrace. "_

_**"We'll be back, sister. We have to stick together, you are all I have left..."** _

**NO, HERMES! COME BACK!** She screamed when his face began to fade.

Hecate woke up with a deafening "happy" song blasting, she was tired, in pain and now crying, remembering her brother _. What if we never meet again?_ She asked herself _._ _Recompose yourself, we are locked you fool,_ Circe was not happy with their current state, but was she ever happy tough?

Taking her surroundings, how dark her cell was, tight and it smelled like something died in there. She was starting to panic, but then she remembered she's been trough worse, much worse. _What is the worse they can do? Lock me? Play this awful music?_

That's when she couldn't hold her laughter anymore, she had been tortured and experiment it on, in many horrible ways. **This was nothing**. _They can starve us_ _, Circe reminder her. Oh, shut it, you ghoul. What doesn't kill makes you stronger, now, let me be, get out!_ Hecate was feeling anxious but not scared. _There's isn't much you fear when you are the monster out there._

She heard the door open and a tray with water and bread was pushed at her direction. _Disgusting, s_ he could smell the dog food they used, a way to dehumanize them _. I'm ok, I am not hungry._ _ **Yet.**_

 ** _"Hey, are you okay?"_** Said a voice with a southern accent trough a small passage at the bottom of the wall, that must be used to let the air flow between the cells.

 ** _"Hey, I'm ok. Where am I? Who are you?"_** She was playing along.

 ** _"I'm Daryl, and we are locked in the sanctuary._** He seemed tired and upset.

**_"Oh...locked? But why? I didn't do anything."_ ** _That they know of it at least._

**_"It doesn't matter, Negan is the one in charge, and he's an asshole, he'll try to break you for information."_** He was whispering now. And then she remembered him, he was the one in filthy rags that nearly died trying to "save her". _He's one of the good humans!_

**_"Information? On what?"_ ** _She had to play the part._

**_"About you, your group, your community. Just give what he wants, it's easier that way."_** He was being honest, she could tell.

 ** _"But I don't have a group...nor a community. I was alone. And if its easier that way...why are you still here, Daryl?"_** She teased.

 ** _"It's none of your goddamn business."_** He spat back.

 _Hecate laughed at his way to guard himself_ **. "Ok, sorry for bothering, Grumpy."** She went quiet after that.

After what it seemed a long and boring time, she heard his stomach growl, he must be hungry.

 **"Here, a peace offering"** _._ She pushed her tray and try to pass her bread. Take it.

 **"I don't wanna, you should eat that, who knows when it's your next meal?"** He tried to play it off but for the sound of his stomach, he didn't eat for a long time.

Hecate rolled her says and changed her tone. " **Stop overthinking and just take the goddamn bread."** She split it in half, small enough to fit the fence _. I could just take this thing out but how would I explain it?_

He took it, surprised by the kindness of this strange girl.

 **"Thanks"** , he said between bites. **"You didn't tell me your name..."**

**_"I'm Hecate, nice to meet you, Daryl. I have the feeling we'll get along just fine."_ **

**____________________________________________________________________ **

Hey guys, I know it's been "slow" so far, but I'm building up for the future, hope you guys understand.

How are you feeling so far? Any suggestions on her path?

Thanks for reading.

**_See you guys soon_ **

**_X_ **

**_Nat_ **


	6. CHAPTER SEVEN - CHANGE OF PLANS

**Hecate's** **POV**

_I've been here for exactly 4 days. Locked. I'm starting to get really hungry. Thirsty. The saviors so called, tried to make me confused. Changing the time of my "meals" that I had to eat at some point, keeping apparences is hard, and the song, like an alarm clock. Pathetic, Circe was annoyed as ever with everything, I can't blame her this time.But I've been locked before, in a way worse situation. So this is like a meditation spot._   
_I've took this past few days to consider my options. I could stick to my original plan and play the dumb silly little helpless girl..._

_Or I could just tell the truth and fuck it. I'm still with "fuel" enough to kill a few of them, if they tried anything. And it's not like they have a lab here anyways. I could do good with a knowing community..._  
 _But again, from what I heard from Daryl, the community's were on the edge to destroy each other, so if I told them the truth, I would filter it. They can't know about my control on my loving kids, what if the humans tried to use us as weapon, again?? I can't have that._  
 _Besides... I like to think that they will be grateful enough with my helping hand for assisting me in my search for Hermes_.

" **Circe**?" Called Hecate, knowing that Daryl was away on his nightly duty, whatever that were. " **What do you think? I know you hate to play the innocent one, should we be somewhat honest with them?"** She was asking the voice, knowing that if she decided alone and her decision wasn't the one interesting to Circe, she would literally never hear the end of it.

" ** _Considering our options, it's the best choice to make, if something goes wrong, we'll just destroy them."_** Circe was always eager to a blood bath.

" **Alright them, shall we begin?"** She bit a big chunk of her arm, big enough to make it bleed a lot, she was trying to confuse them. There's was no way a small woman like her could bleed that much and still have the energy to scape...right?!

She smeared the blood in to the cell floor, creating the ilusion of a fight. _That's got be enough,_ she could feel the wound closing in, not a scar in sight. " **Perfect**!" With that being said, she kicked the door open, knowing it was night by now and that the guards weren't paying that much of attention, humans never do.   
The door gave in with ease, even hungry and "wounded" Hecate was way stronger than any human could ever be.

She gave a big sniff. There were a mixture of smells in the place. Cigarettes, sweat, human food, the stench of the dead and the most important one: blood. She would need that and soon.

Waiting and trying to hear anything or anyone near by, but there weren't none. _So far so good._  
Fixing the best way possible the dent in the metal door, and closing it with her still bloody hand, she felt that mischievous part of her that was always there.

With slow steps, avoiding sleepy guards, who did they work poorly, she finally got to the exit back door, where the bigger vehicles were parked. Breathing in, she noticed that there was a man nearby, smoking a cigarette.

 _I'm still fast enough for him not to notice me...but what's the fun in that?_ Grabbing a big rock that supposed to be a door weight, she threw it, aiming at the black truck, the biggest of them.   
A loud crash was enough to scare the man off to go check it out, she could hear the commotion starting.   
_It's our cue. Let them wonder for a while_.

Using her speed and agility she climbed the fence with ease, running deep in to the woods, where she could sense her children approaching. " **Oh, kids**!" said the woman with a big smile clapping her dirty hands. " **Did you missed me? I know you did, come on. Let's go, let's find something to eat, and then we can go to our shopping home."**

She knew that place was going to be the first place they would looked for her, she was counting on it. _When they get there, I'll sneak out with my emergency bag, and get back here. That shall be confusing enough_.

 _Yes, confusing indeed. Care to enlighten me?_ Circe didn't get the plot this time.

 _Well, dear sister. When the time comes, you'll know._ Hecate said as she spotted a big female deer. The animal seemed to feel the sudden change of energy in the air and stood still, ready to flee. _But for now, there's nothing to worry about it._ Lunging into the now running animal, Hecate felt free while she ran, the chase was her second favorite part, losing only to the feeding it self. _Why does the females taste better than the males?_ She wondered.

With leafs trapped in the knots in her hair, ripped dirty clothes and a bloody face from the remains from the deer, she grabbed the body of the dead animal and threw at the coming walkers. " **Enjoy your food my lovelies, we have a big day ahead of us."**

Hopping and jumping around the woods to the shopping mall, she was singing random words from a song " **we're on easy street and it feels so sweet, cause the world is 'bout a treat when you're on easy street..."**


	7. CHAPTER EIGHT - RIDDLE

**Negans’ POV**

“ **WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?? WHO LET HER OUT?”** he said banging Lucille at the meeting’s room table. They were gathered on the room again, the first morning after her missing, they went for a search around the woods, but no satisfactory outcome. So Negan summoned his elite saviors, this time needing answers. 

“ **Sir, I swear, I don’t know, I didn’t let her out, no one entered”** Fat Joey who was supposed to be guarding the cells that night was in deep trouble, he left his post to get a sandwich, when he get back, the girl’s door was stained with blood, so was her cell floor. When he ran to get Dwight, he noticed that was a commotion outside, apparently someone broke the windshield of Negan’s truck. 

“ **Sir, I was outside with Daryl, he was on his bath time so it wasn’t him”** Dwight tried to reason with Negan, attempting to save his ass. **“No one saw anything.”**

“ **So, you lazy fuckers are trying to tell me that one prisoner simply vanished under our fucking noses?”** His tone was cold as ice. No dared to speak. 

“ **SPEAK WHEN YOU’RE SPOKEN TO!”** he shouted. The saviors flinched and started to stutter their theories. 

Suddenly, a sweaty breathless Arat entered the room and whispered in his ear. His shit eating grin was there again, to the relief of some. 

“ **Pack your asses up, we are going to get that slippery snake again or whoever took my property from me. Dismissed!”** He commanded, they all pretty much ran, eager to get in Negan’s good side again, if they ever once were.

 **“Sir, don’t you think it might be a trap?”** Arat suggested. Negan’s face was unreadable. **“I mean, it seems weird that just two the days after her “scape”, she would come back to her original place, and play loud music on top of that.”** Arat was right, it was a trap. But Negan liked to think that women weren’t as smart as him, besides, the girl that Dwight described on her cell days, was just a scared little thing, flinching every time he entered the dark room, begging to come out, combined with the bloody mess that was left at her cell, his guess was that someone came to her rescue. _A man, alone or with a small group_ , he thought. 

“ **Arat, do as you’re fucking told and leave the planning to me,** **goddamn** **it. I’s going to be all peachy.”** Negan was blind with the vision of the fragile girl he saw on Rick’s arms. She was locked for 4 days, there’s no way she represented a threat to him. He was THE Negan, leader of THE saviors for fucks sake. Arat left the room, hiding her discontentment with her boss and off to the packing she went. 

_Alright, silver locks. Daddy’s coming for you_. He couldn’t wait to get his hands on her, once and for all. 

**Hecate’s POV**

While writing on a big white sheet, she was humming and thinking, she had changed her plans again. It was a constant matter with her, always been, even when human, but it seemed to get worse. She decided that she was going to be more honest with them about her than she had planned before. _No good relationship starts with lies,_ she remembered reading that on a old bloody magazine at the shopping mall.

_So, it’s been officially two days since I left. I got admit, I was greedy, but I’m back in tracks, I promise. Besides, he was an awful person, so its cancel’s out, I guess. She was thinking about the men she found when she entered the dark shopping mall. He was snooping around a little too much, she was just going to watch him, let him slide but then he cut his arm on a piece of broken glass._

_Next thing I know, I was on top of him, biting his throat and sucking him dry, I saw his past, I saw him hitting a child, really hurting a child, maybe it was his daughter, who knows?!_ She wondered. **_“It doesn’t matter now, food is food, remember what we are_**. The voice made that comment and then vanished again. _Circe is strangely quiet, I guess the more I drink human blood, the quieter she gets. Hm, I’ll keep that in mind_. 

Finishing her riddle written with a walker’s blood, she hang the sheet right at the front, knowing that they would see as soon as they entered. She took her time cleaning herself completely, showering with that cold water. After that she then brushed her hail untill it looked like melted silver, remembering how much her mother used to love brushing it for her. _She's gone now, for a long time she have been gone, all I have left is my brother...I wonder if he's ok, is he looking for me_? She was starting to get inside of her own head when she smelled the Saviors coming. " **Well, I guess it's time."** She sighed as she put the brush down.

Grabbing the two emergency bags she had prepared the day before and calling the kids for their final task, she was feeling hopefull. _I hope I don't regret this._

She heard the trucks pulling up and the she ran as fast as she could, back to the Sanctuary.

**Negan's POV**

The first thing he noticed when he got there was how quiet it was.

**"What the fuck? Arat! Didn't you said that there was a loud music playing, goddamn it?"**

" **But there was, sir! Walker's were all around the building too**."

**"Well, let's get in then, hurry up!"**

When they entered they all stared with shock. About ten walker's were just standing there, pointing their rotted limbs to a big white sheet, showing no sign of an upcoming attack.

 _ **"I AM NEITHER A GUEST OR A TRESPASSER BE, TO THIS PLACE I BELONG, IT BELONGS ALSO TO ME. WHO AM I?**_ It was written with what appeard to be blood.

Negan was scared but he would never show it, instead he he ordered the Saviors shoot to kill. This was starting to get creepy enough.   
" **What kind of game is that????"** he shouted after the last walker fell to the ground.

The radio Dwight was carrying started to buzz. " **Sir, sir you need to come back. There's something wrong, they are entering here...hey who are you?"** A loud tump was heard and everything went silent.

" **HOME**!" Arat suddenly spoke. **"The answer to the riddle on the sheet is home."**

**SANCTUARY**

Sitting with her legs crossed and her feet up in the table, a smiling Hecate was waiting for them to come back to the little show she had put on.

" **Hermes would loved this. He would be proud of me. Of us both, Circe."** She said while she stood up and walked to the front door, hearing her children approaching and the trucks coming rushing back.

 _Home, this is now home_. Circe said, knowing that her plan would work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope you like this chapter. I wanted to show how Hecate's mind work. She's indecisive but cunning at the same time. Circe knows that and it's taking advantage of it. 
> 
> Next chapter she'll finally meet Negan after a display of power and they'll make a deal.


	8. CHAPTER NINE - WHO'S YOUR DADDY?

**Negan's POV**

Negan's blood was boiling. He was made of fool in front of everyone and he couldn't let that slide. He would take that matters in his own hands. _Lucille is thirsty_.

As soon as they arrived at the gates he stopped the trucks and asked them to wait. There was way to many walkers around the sanctuary, all wanting motionless at the front gate, there were more that they could ever handle it. That's when he heard someone whispering and the gate opening.

" **DO NOT OPEN THAT GODDAMN GATE! HEY! DO YOU HEAR ME?"** opening the gate was a shivering old man, he was praying and looking behind his shoulder every five seconds.

Taking courage he opened the gate. The saviors were ready to shoot, seeing that all gathered around were the normal people, the ones that worked for points, all crying and begging.

But for the surprise of everyone, the walkers didn't move a inch.

That's when they saw her, opening the big door on the balcony that the Saviors used for watching and haressing the working people. She was wearing all black and had a shit eating grin stuck to her face.

" **WELCOME HOME SAVIORS!"** She clapped. " **Took you people long enough, how was the the game? Did you enjoyed? I certainly did."**

" **WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE? DON'T YOU THINK FOR A SECOND THAT I WILL GO EASY ON YOU FOR THIS."** Negan's veins were popping, he was so angry that the people felt relieved, he always saved them no matter what. They Savior.

" **I'm counting on it, love."** She teased. " **You see, I'm in the middle of a dilemma, maybe you people can help me, considering how well you solved my riddle."** She was pacing around the balcony.

" **Oh, I'm more than glad to release you from your torment. Dwight, shoot her."** Negan ordered, and Dwight had no choice but to shoot her, he was the one that Negan told to enter the place from the back, his surprise card. 

His aim was good but Hecate's was better. Grabbing the arrow with her hand before it pierced her chest and surprising everyone, the whispering started. _What was she?_

With the arrow going from on hand to another, she took a deep breath and continue. " **Well, as I was saying before this rude interruption, I'm the middle of a dilemma. You see, I'm not here to murder anyone, but I will if necessary. So, you'll hear my offer now?"**

" **FUCK NO, I DON'T KNOW WHAT KIND OF FREAK ARE YOU BUT I'LL BE DAMMED IF YOU THINK I'LL LET THIS SLIDE. TOP ENEMY STATE, YOU BITCH!"** Negan still wasn't giving in.

" **Are you sure, Negan? I am not your enemy...but if you make me one, I shall show you no mercy."** The walkers took a step forward the gates, entering the place now.

The people began to scream in fear, no one wanted to die just because their leader didn't wanted to hear the stranger's offer.

" **ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! I WILL HEAR YOUR OFFER, JUST STOP WHATEVER SHIT YOU'RE DOING AND LET THIS INNOCENT PEOPLE GO."** Negan was trying to remain calm. But he was terrified.

She jumped and clapped at the same time while smiling. " **Perfect, I knew you'd come through. But before our little tea party, I do have a request to make. Consider this a act of good faith, on your part obviously."** Hecate knew she was the one handing out the cards now.

" **What it is now, goddamn it?"** Negan spat.

" **I** **want you to let Daryl go. In peace, back to his community."** Everybody froze, including Daryl himself that was under the balcony, watching everything with disbelief.

Negan laugh echoed booming. She was remaining still, waiting. " **You've got to be fucking kidding me, why the hell** should I do that?"

" **You can't do simple math, I take it then"** Some of the people would've laugh if there wasn't the situation. " **He's one prisoner of yours,** ** _one_** **. You let him go, and I'll let the rest of my prisoners go too. Sounds fair to me. "** The walker's took another step in. More screaming and crying were heard.

" **FINE THEN!"** Negan had no choice. " **GO REDNECK, GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"**

Daryl was leaving on foot, scared that if he said anything, Negan would change his mind. Or worse, she would.

" **Daryl** ", she spoke and he froze. " **Aren't you forgetting something?"** She pointed Dwight's crossbow with her head. **"I take that used to belong to you, so did that bike."** A wife named Sheryl told her everything that she needed to know, before thanking Hecate for coming and then leaving the place.

Dwight hand it over without protesting and Daryl was feeling better now, reunited with his signature weapon and vehicle. The walker's gave him room to leave, for the everyone's utter shock. _He was coming home now._

 _"_ **ARE YOU FUCKING HAPPY NOW, FREAK?"** He was trying to get under her skin but Hecate was shielded by Circe, who was running everything.

She just gave him a toothless smile and waved a goodbye to a already out of sight Daryl. **"Sure, and I always keep my promises! Children, go away now, let the humans be. The grown-ups need to talk."** Without missing a beat, at least a hundred of walkers that were gathering near the place, turned around and started to go back in to the woods. Her prisoners were crying with relief, thanking her mercy, some of them were kneeling and chantting for her. 

She climbed off the steps while Negan entered the his home, in utter disbelief of what just happened. Saviors were rushing to close the gate and to calm the people down.

Reaching out her right hand and flashing him her best friendly smile she introduced herself. **"Hi Negan, my name is Hecate, it's so nice to finally meet you."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter I wanted to focus on her planning skills and on her ruthless side. She let Daryl go cause he reminds her of the goodness that there's in people. 
> 
> Any comments on her next move? 
> 
> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> See you soon


	9. CHAPTER TEN - ALLIANCES

**"I supposed you have a place where we can talk privately, right?"** Hecate was now face to face to Negan himself. He was a few good inches taller than her but she didn't feel any smaller. " **Show me the way."**

" **Sure...go on then"** he wanted to kill her right there, for what she had done but he wasn't stupid. _This bitch can actually control those things, what else can she fucking do?_

**MEETING ROOM**

Negan tried to remain calm but his bouncing leg wasn't helping. She was walking around the room, touching everything in deep thought while he watched her with a burning gaze.

 **"I would like to start by apologizing to you**." He was surprised, shocked even. " **I didn't meant to humiliate you or anything. I just wanted to be taken seriously."**

 _This is taking a unexpected turn_ , Negan thought. " **Well doll, you could just had fucking asked! I wouldn't say no to a pretty thing like you. "**

 **"That's exactly the point."** She said while sitting down on a chair next to him. **"All my life men saw me as just a pretty thing. I needed you to know, your people to know, that I meant I what I said. I'm not here to murder anyone or to destroy your community."** _Even though I've might if everything goes wrong_ , she thought. 

**"Then why did you let Daryl go? He was a prisoner, MY prisoner, rules are rules and he was my leverage. What's in it for you?"** He was getting in the bottom of this, that's for sure.

" **He was kind, a good person."** She was now in the defensive. " **At the mall I saw him, rushing to save his friend, unarmed. That was the most selfless thing I ever saw a human do. And I know how being locked can change a man..."** He started to study her face, trying to catch a lie, he noticed her eyes, one green one blue. Her pale skin, her long silver silky hair. She was definitely a sight to behold.

" **What? Don't tell me you had a prison love or anything? Was your boo locked up?"** Negan being Negan.

" **No...my brother. Hermes. He's my twin. We were both in cages once. It changed him...for worse I am afraid."** She remembered how angry he used to get when she wanted to mingle between the humans.

" **He is like you? Can he...?"** _Fuck. Is there two of those things now?_ Negan wasn't liking this.

" **No, the children listen only to me."** Negan felt the urge to make a smart ass comment about the "children" part but changed his mind. " **He's different in a way, but stronger. He always was. And he's vindictive, cruel even. He loathes the human race for what was done to us."** She said while looking down.

" **And what was done to you?"** He was truly curious.

She avoided the subject for a while. Considering if she should say the whole true. _Maybe another time, if the time is right._

" **Negan, look, I don't want to make anyone's life more difficult or anything. I just want to find my bother, to go home. That's why I've came here!** She could feel the tears building up. " **When we were together I could hold back his impulses more. He's alone now. I'm afraid of what he can do to others or what other can do to him.**  
 **He doesn't care about helping humans or doing good, but I can't lose him."** She said while grabbing his arm a little too hard. _Ouch_ , was all he thought.

" **And you still want to find him? I gotta be honest with you, doll face. He seems like a fucking prick."** Negan couldn't hold his tongue for long.

" **He's my brother!"** She left his arm go at his comment. " **And apparently we are immortals... should I spend a eternity alone instead?"** A single tear rolled down her porcelain skin.

And that when it clicked a light on Negan's mind. _She's vulnerable, alone and I can use that_.

" **Look, doll. I am willing to help you to find your brother, with three conditions of course."** His master plan was already completed in his mind.

 **"And what are they?"** She questioned, she was being cautious now. _Humans tend to be greedy._

" **First of all, I want you to public apologize to me in front of all my people. You defied me and I can't have that shit here, you have to be honest as fuck with me at all times."** _That seems reasonable_ , she thought. _Ish_.

" **Second of all, I want you to come with us on a scavenger hunt on that shopping mall. And others that might come up. Because you see, we went there two fucking times and both fucking times you had a card hiding under your sleeve. My people could use the rest of the things left inside."** _That's not so bad!_ Hecate was feeling relieved with those conditions. But there was still one left...

 **"And was the third one?"** She asked.

Negan's wolf grin appeared on his face, he couldn't wait for this. **"I want you to marry me."**  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've used some of the iconics dialogues from TVD in this chapter. 
> 
> But more importantly, should Hecate say yes?


	10. CHAPTER ELEVEN - BURYNG THE HATCHET

" **Marry you??"** Hecate was shocked and a bit angry at his last condition. **"I don't even know you, for God's sake!"**

" **And I also don't know you or your creepy ass brother but here I am, making a effort to help you both."** He was lying but she didn't catch that. "I **had four beautiful loving wife's but my favorite one, Sherry scaped in the middle of the little stunt you pulled here, seems fair to me you feeling the part, sugar plum."** Sherry was his leverage on Dwight too, he was pissed off with her scape.

It did seemed fair to her but she was scared. The only examples of marriage she had was her now dead parents and the ones she saw on TV in her cage. _And there were also the sex part._ Before being taken from the island, she had someone. _Elijah_ , she remembered. He was perfect in her head, they used to spend nights in a feverish state, loving each other in every way possible. She loved him and he loved her, they were going to be married one day, he always told her that.  
 _But now, he's gone_. He was murdered alongside with her friends when he noticed a man dragging a semi drugged Hecate and Hermes in to a truck and tried to help them. Before passing out for good she saw how a man slit his throat so deep it hit the bone.  
 _He died alone and he died for me and i could not protect him._ And then the next and last experience with sex she had it was Dave Zemo so she was feeling traumatized.

 _"_ **So, how is going to be, doll?"** Negan waited.

 **"Can I answer this tomorrow? I want to sleep on it..."** She had to talk with Circe, she would shine a light on the matter.

 **"Sure...first thing tomorrow then."** Negan felt how insecure she was with his request but he would wait. For a while. " **But my public apologies are going to be done today, now to be precise."** He banged his hand on the table.

" **Fine. Show me way**." She said getting up and walking to the door. Negan's eyes fell on to her ass like the pervert man he was. _Perfect_ , he thought.

" **After the lady",** he gesture his arms on the way.

**ON THE SAME BALCONY**

The whole sanctuary was waiting for Negan's announcement. They were told to get there and wait for him. This was an hour ago so the nerves were high.

That's when the door flung open and Negan entered the balcony with the woman from before. They all fell into their knee's, some for Negan and some for the new higher force, the silver hair lady. An old man named Hernando said to his niece Celia,t the woman was a _diosa_ _, a goddess._ He was fascinated by her and didn't hide it. Celia didn't either, neither some of the people that talked to Hernando. But Negan didn't know that.  
" **I would like to make an announcement that very much will please your sorry asses but first, Hecate would like to say something. All yours, darling."** He said with a big smile on his face.

Hecate never felt apologies were humiliating or anything of the kind. Hermes and her used to fight a lot when younger and she always apologize even if she wasn't the wrong one. _Hate, anger, is nothing but baggage. Life is too short to be pissed off all the time, is just not worth it_ , she used to say with a shoulder shrug. _My life isn't short anymore she thought, but theirs are. Yet, here i stand._

" **I would like to start by apologizing to you people."** She said to everyone's shock. " **I meant what I said, I'm not here to murder anyone, I'm here to help. I know that what I've done might seemed like a slaughter attempt but I promise that you were never in real danger by the walkers.** **And never will again if I can help it. I would also like to apologise to Negan, I never meant to challenge you."** Hernando started to applaud her, she was humble but also powerful. She raised her hand with a smile, a knowingly one and he stopped with hope in his eyes.

" **All I ever wanted was to be heard by you...and by Negan, who kindly listened to what I had to say and agreed on joining forces with me**." More people clapped and cheered. " **Together, we'll** **leave this place, the world, a better place than we found it, this is my debt to you, this is a promise and I give you my word that this debt will be paid."** The workers bursted into a big round of applause, screaming and cheering for her. Hernando was crying, his hands clasped together. She was the answer to his prayers.

Negan was impressed, he felt that making her apologize to him, to the people, would diminish her. That the people would see how Negan tamed the dragon. That she would be nothing but a the defeated enemy. He was wrong. Not only people seemed to already have forgive her, they are also grateful to her.

Hecate was coming down the stairs to meet the people and to ask forgiveness again if necessary. She wasn't faking her speech or anything, she meant business. Circe in the other hand, looked the other side. _We can take this place for us, we can rule amongst them. But for that, we must joined forces. Make them trust her, but she will have to marry Negan._ The voice had already planned everything, and when the right time comes, she'll make herself heard. 

The people were a mix of emotions, one part was still scared of her, terrified. They back down when she passed walking by them but she didn't mind, she knew that she would grow on them, soon she hoped. Some of them, were like Hernando, they wanted to touch her, see if she was real. She seemed unreal, like a painting.

" **Diosa**!" He called her, keeling and holding her hand. " **There's no need for that, sir. Please rise.** " She took his hands and hold on tight. " **Forgive me, please. I will try to make it up to you, to all of you."** The people around them were impressed with her humbleness. Hernando's niece, Celia hugged Hecate by her waist making her flinch. _I can't remember the last time someone hugged me_. Some of the people reached for her hair, some of reached for her skin. They were amazed by her and she was amazed by them. _Is this what humans are truly like?_

Negan looked down from the balcony, both impressed and terrified. _What the fuck did I do?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This was inspired by no one less than MY queen Daenerys Targaryen. She deserved better btw. 
> 
> Next chapter Circe is going to put her plan to work but so does Negan. Leaving my dear Hecate divided. 
> 
> See you guys soon! Thanks for reading


	11. CHAPTER TWELVE -  OPEN BOOK

Negan was walking towards the meeting room once again, with Hecate by his side. He was going to officially inform them about his alliance with the silver hair lady. _Damn, if only she had said yes to my romantic proposal._ His men's would die with envy. She was beautiful, more beautiful than any woman that ever saw, even before the world went to shit. _Maybe tomorrow_ , he was eager to claim her.

Opening the door and giving her room to enter first, as the "gentleman", Hecate scanned the room and the people. Looking for a possible threat. _Better be safe than sorry._ They lowered their heads, showing the proper respect that Negan expected. He loved that. Circe noticed and loved that too. _Soon they will kneel to me_ _,_ she thought to herself. 

**"Let's cut right to the chase shall we?"** Negan's voice boomed into the crowded room and took his place on the end of the table. " **This little peach here is Hecate"** he pointed at her. **"And she's awesome!"** Hecate was waiting and watching him with a soft smile. _She has dimple's, I haven't noticed. Cute._

**"We agreed on joining forces. She will help us with supplies, runs and unwanted visitors. And we, as the outstanding people we are, are going to help her find her brother. What's his name again, doll?"**

" **Hermes."** She said with a distinct accent. _Where did she came from?_ Negan was curious. " **He's my twin so, if any of you see a man with the same hair color as mine, dark blue eyes and as tall as Negan, that's probably him."** _And he'll probably try to eat you,_ she thought.

" **And what guarantee we have that we are not wasting our time looking for a dead waking man?"** Arat spat, still suspicious of her.

" **Because...he can't be infected."** _Or killed that I've know of,_ she hid that information for now.

 **"No fucking way, you're lying!"** Arat wasn't buying.

 **"Is true, he's like me in a way. Can't be infected or bitten, because the walker's have no interest on us."** She was starting to lose her patience.

 **"So you are basically telling us to trust you, a complete fucking stranger from God knows where, asking us to help you and that there's two of you freaks..."** Hecate was almost snapping at her.

" **HEY**!" Negan banged his hand on the table and then pointed at the savior. " **You'll respect my guest, Arat... anyone who disrespect her is disrespecting my decision. Are we fucking clear?** " His voice was cold as ice.

" **Yes, Negan**." Arat answered.  
**"I said, ARE WE FUCKING CLEAR?"** he asked again.  
" **Yes, Negan**!" The Saviors answered.  
" **That's what I fucking thought. Go on, doll."** He was all smiles again.

" **As I was saying, the walkers have no interest on us but they don't listen to him, only to me."** Hecate wondered if she should tell them about how her blood diet or how her own blood could cure wounds and bites from the dead. _Not now_ , Circe told her. _Wait for the perfect timing, you'll know when._

 **"And why is that?"** A man with a terrible haircut and a sweaty face asked her.  
" **What do you know about the origin of the virus?"** She teased.  
**"In my understanding is a experience made in a controlled lab that went wrong. I know a few people that were able to get to a CDC station and the now deceased doctor informed them the same thing that I am now informing you. I am called Eugene by the way."** She was impressed, it was a spot on intel but it lacked a few details.

 **"Well, Eugene. It's pretty much it. I won't get in details now considering that we should use the natural light for the supplies run we have today, but I will tell you that this virus, they had it coming**." She remembered the experiments and the torture that she endured. Arat scoffed with disdain.

" **Who are they?"** A man with a thick mustache asked her trying to ease the mood.  
" **They are the ones that caused this to me, to my brother and to the rest of the world. What?"** She now scoffed at Arat's surprised face. " **Or did** **you think that I was born like this? A freak you called right?"** She went closer to Arat who was now leaning back.

" **They took us from our home, not before killing my family and friends of course. I spent my life in this foreig land, being experimented and tortured on.**  
**So many men have tried to kill me along the way, I don't even remember all their names..."** The savior swallowed a lump on her throat.  
**"I've been chained and betrayed, raped and defiled.** " The room was dead silent, their beating hearts being the only sound. **"Do you know what kept me standing through all those years of a miserable existence?"** Arat couldn't look away from her but still nodded a silent no with her head.

" **Faith** " Hecate eyes were full of fire. " **Not in any gods, because praying didn't work, believe me, I tried. Not in myths or legends of someone saving us from the horrors that we lived. I had faith in myself, in my brother, in these "freaks".** Negan looked at scene with utter attention at the details but also sympathy. What happened to her was inhuman. Rape was something he despised. He was the one to break the silence.

" **And what happened** **to them?** **The one's who did this to you?"** He asked, curious and wishing to crush theirs skulls with Lucille.

" **Don't you worry...they are all long dead now."** She softly caressed Arat's terrified face. " **This "** **freak** **" made sure of it."** She answered with a smile that didn't meet her eyes.

No one dared to move a muscle after what they heard. Arat heart was pounding, Hecate could hear it. _S_ _he's_ scared of us now, Circe said.

" **But doesn't matter now, of course. It's water under a bridge. Let's begin with your plan, Negan."** She stared deep in his eyes, making him shiver. _Fuck_ , Negan was stunned by her.

" **Sure...now that all of our cards are laying on the table, we must think on how to enter the building, I don't want to be too long there."** He remembered the last time he was out for long, Hecate had taken the sanctuary alone. _I can't risk it_ , he thought.

" **We'll enter by the front**..." She seemed confused, _why complicate things?_  
**"I will make sure the kids"** she quickly corrected herself. " **The walkers don't bother you."** She walked to the window behind Negan's chair and looked at the woods. There was still a few walkers here and there. _Stubborn_.

 **"I don't mean to doubt your amazing skills controlling them or anything, doll. But still, we need to be fucking careful. Also, there are still the living pricks that we need to worry about."** He remembered Daryl and his wish to revenge.

" **Aw, come on, Negan. What's the fun in no challenge at all? Besides, if anyone tries anything, you'll deal with. Right?"** She put her hand on Negan's shoulder and squeezed. " **Or I made a mistake in assuming the Saviors were the big bad wolf outside?".** She was teasing him, just for the kicks.

Negan's smile grew wider that she thought to be possible. He loved hearing her saying that he was the big bad wolf. His male ego twitching. " **Not all, my dear. It's going to fun, you're right. Everybody, pack up. Bring the bigger trucks, daddy's taking you to a shopping spree."**

The Saviors left the room while Hecate was staring at the window, enjoying the view. Negan stood up, and walked right behind her, close enough to smell her hair.  
She noticed, this startled her, she got scared at the sudden approach and she was about to push him, but Circe was quick to say: _remember what you are. The children know, do you?_ Circe had a plan on manipulating and bending Negan at her will and killing him when she was done with his part and for that she needed Hecate to cooperate.

Hecate turned and smiled at him. " **Are you ready then, daddy?"** She didn't know it was sort of his kink, but she knew it would please him. Just like Circe wanted.

" **Rock hard ready, doll. Let's roll."** He said with his wolfish grin. _Oh, little girl, you are going to be mine, you just don't know it yet_.

And with this thought dancing around his head, off they went to the trucks.

 _Game on_ , both Circe and Negan were playing, leaving Hecate in the crossed fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired by Daenerys speech when she meets that traitor Jon Snow. 
> 
> Next chapter they will go to the mall again and Hecate will have a answer to Negan.


	12. CHAPTER THIRTEEN - ROAD TRIP TO MEMORY LANE

Negan gave Hecate a hunting knife for the supply run. " **A gift, for the lady. Consider this a good faith test, on my behalf of course, dear."** _He's lying_ , Circe thought. _This test is on my behalf. Like if I needed a knife to murder someone._ " **Thank you, that's very kind, Negan. Should I meet you people there or?"** She liked walking in to the woods.

" **Absolutely fucking not, you're riding with Simon and I. We'll have plenty of time to catch up, I would love to get to know you..."** His voice filled with mean intentions. _Go_ , Circe said _. I would love to get to know him, too, little dove_. The voice was eager to. " **Sure** **, sounds fun."**

Simon was the one on the driver's seat. Negan opened the door for her, offering his hand to help her climb the truck, nothing but a excuse to stare at her ass. _Pervert_ , Circe thought to herself. He soon followed and scoot a seat next to her. " **Let's roll!"** He said while banging on the door.

When they opened the gate there was at least 10 walkers approaching. He was almost giving the order to shoot when Hecate leaned on to his side, enough to get her torso out of the vehicle. _God, she's hot._ _Smoking hot_. Simon was the one staring at her ass now and leaned in to make eye contact with Negan. **_Fuck_** , they both mouthed at each other.

" **YOU BRAT STUBBORN KIDS!"** she shouted. " **LET US THROUGH, GET OUT OF THE WAY! MOVE!"** The way she spoke sounded like a mother reprimanding a bad behave child but they listened. By the eyes of the once sceptical Saviors, the walkers turned around and dragged themselves back to the woods.

Removing herself from Negan's lap she said while flashing and adorable smiled at them she said " **We** **can go now, sorry about that**."  
They were stunned once again by her.   
" **Doll, you're gonna be the dead of me... Let's go, Simon. Start this shit**." _You're so right, you just don't truly know that by now, love._ Circe's plan was going to work, she was sure.   
The path to the mall was calm, the once threat of walkers surrounding the trucks now gone with Hecate by their side. _This was too good to be true_ , Simon figured. _I'm keeping an eye on her, Negan doesn't need to know._

When they get there, they started to organize their weapons. _That's okay, better be safe than sorry,_ Hecate wasn't feeling bad, after all, she never had to worry about being bitten or anything. They had, ever since this shit started. _I can't blame them_.

She looked around, scanning the place. Smelling the air, looking for threats. _Weird, there's somewhat fresh blood there but no human. I'll check that when I'm inside._

" **Hecate**!" Negan called, removing her from her scanning state. " **So, can we get in or you're going to make us wait for the kids lunch break?** " He was cracking jokes at her. She didn't mind.

" **Of course not. I'll clear the room for you**." She said while walking towards the door. Opening and entering she called her kids again. " **Come out, come out wherever you are. Play time is over."** The few walkers that were scattered around the place soon appeared, dragging and stumbling but faster than the usual. _They are new to this part of like,_ she thought. _When did they turn? How did they died? S_ he was curious but not concerned. At least not yet.

 **"I need you to behave like good boys and leave the place. You are not meant to come back until I say so. Understood**?"

 ** _They can't talk, dummy._** Circe said. " **Ugh, shut it, sometimes I wished you couldn't talk either."** Hecate replyed.

The door flung open and the walkers inside left the building, the Saviors gun all drawn ready to shoot and kill. But the walkers didn't even batted an rotten eye towards them. Hecate soon followed, opening the door and saying: " **Lunch break is over kids, time to work."** Negan actually laughed. _She's awesome,_ he thought when he entered the building.

The saviors entered the building and started to pack everything, from clothes, to shoes, to cleaning supplies, personal hygiene products, acessories like bags and random things. Hecate was walking around, just looking at them, offering help but they were too full of pride to take it. _Pathetic_ , Circe thought.

So she went to check the fresh blood she smelled before, just out of curiosity. When she got there, she didn't find anything out the usual but Negan calling her, informing her that they were getting ready to leave and that removed her attention from the scene. She didn't look close enough but on the bloody floor the was a ring. A ring that she would recognize on spot and would make her cry. It was her mother's ring, a black gold ring, with three dragon heads, a big shining ruby and a writing engraved, killing any doubt about who could belong to: _**to the moon of my life, Artemisia.**_   
She went downstairs, not noticing what that could've meant. A savior named Dave found it when he went check if he could find any porn on a comic book store. _It looks expensive as fuck,_ he figured. He shoved it in his pocket and off to his pervert quest he went. 

*This is the ring I pictured* 

https://www.pinterest.com/pin/460915343097887940/ 

**BACK AT THE SANCTUARY**

It was night by now, they took everything possible, leaving very little things on the place. Thanks to Hecate, everything ran smoothly, not one walker bothered them. Not one. They were indeed impressed but still on a alert state, for any walker, any human or Hecate herself.

  
When they got there she insisted on helping them unloading the trucks, mostly trying to be helpful but also to know where they kept their things. Food, clothes, and most importantly weapons _. I hope we don't need to get rid of those._

" **Doll, you did great today. We couldn't made it without you."** _I know_ , Circe thought.  
" **Not a problem at all, I'm happy to help."** Hecate was always polite but she was tired now. Controlling that many walkers today had empty her for the day. She yawned.   
" **Are you feeling tired, baby doll?"** He didn't gave her room to answer it. **"Here's the key to your room, It's not the fucking Hilton but it's cozy. If you need help to falling sleep or just relaxing**..." He took a step towards her. " **Just call me, I'm on the floor above you**." Even though he was extremely attracted to her by now, he still didn't trust sleeping in the same floor as her.

" **That's nice...thank you. I'll keep that in mind. Good night, Negan."** She was already waking towards the stairs when he called.  
" **Doll, don't forget about keeping in that pretty little head of yours the offer I made you earlier."** _Fuck_ , she thought.   
" **Sure...first thing in the morning. Sleep well, Negan."** She speed it up her pace, wanting desperately to get to her room.   
Negan watched her disappearing in the dark and sighed. **"I hope for both of our fucking sakes that you do say yes…"**

**LATER IN THE NIGHT**

_I can't sleep. I'm feeling a bit hungry, maybe it's because of the extra effort in controlling the walkers today,_ she wondered. _Or maybe it's because they are our food and this is a open feast,_ Circe said.

" **You've been quieter than the usual. What happened?"** Hecate didn't liked her sometimes but at least she wasn't alone all the time.

" _ **Nothing, little dove. Just too much happening at once."**_ _I've been planning their demise,_ she thought with herself.

" **Hm, I guess it's true. Speaking in too much happening, what should we do? Their leader asked us in marriage. But I don't even know him, I don't know if I can trust him yet**." She wasn't stupid.

" _ **I've been thinking and I think you should accept it. After all, marriage was always a way to form strong alliances. Just like used to happen before, on the island**_." Her parents did loved each other, she knew. 

" **What do you mean you've been thinking? You supposed to only appear when I call you forward, and even that you failed to do sometimes."** Hecate was looking around the room, touching everything.

" _ **It's just a form of expression, Hecate. Don't over think it**_." _Fuck, I need to measure words around her._

" **Fine. Still, shouldn't marriage be formed by, I don't know, feelings? Love?"** She had loved someone, Elijah. But he was gone now.

" _ **Love??!"**_ Circe sneered. " ** _The more people you love, the weaker you are. You'll do things for them that you know you shouldn't do. You'll act the fool to keep them happy, to keep them safe, love is a poison. A sweet tempting one, but will kill all the same."_** The voice was sounding cold as ice.

" **You speak like if you actually couldn't feel it...before you came, I did loved someone. It didn't kill me you know?"** Hecate said trying to sugar coat the voice.

" _ **Yes, but it did killed him, didn't?"**_ Circe twisted the knife.

" **Why would say that??! You're very cruel. Leave me be. GET OUT!"** Hecate said while crying. 

_"I will. But you know I'm right. Marry Negan not for love but for survival. Our survival. Maybe he won't die like Elijah did, pet_ _."_ She now had poured alcohol on the wound.

Hecate was now now a mess of tears. Memories of her loving days with Elijah floating around.

She opened the window, jumped and sneakily ran to the woods. She needed to drink blood, human blood. _So that hag leave me alone for longer, I don't want to hear her again._ She didn't had to look for long, there was a sick man, wounded and close to death. _What happened to him?_ She wondered. But it didn't matter now, her blood could cure wounds but not common diseases. _He's doomed, it's a mercy kill_.

So was she. Unknowingly to her, to her disgrace, the more human blood she drank, the more Circe grew stronger. Like a poison weed in her weakened mind. " **I'm sorry** ", she said between tears and bit the man's neck, draining the little of life left in him. Walker's were approaching, sensing their mother's distress. " **It's okay now, I must go. Take care of the body for me, will you?"** was whispered by her while she dried her tears with the back of her hand.

Walking back to the sanctuary, hearing the walkers ripping the man appart she took a deep breath.

 _If I look back, I'm lost,_ she thought. If you _look forward you're lost too_ , _but you don't need to know that by now,_ Circe was still there, in the back of her mind, hiding, waiting. Unnoticed by a showering Hecate.

_Yet, here I stand. And soon you won't._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you guys didn't figured by now, Circe is inspired by Cersei from GOT.   
> The ring will play a significant part in the future.  
> I'm finally on vacation so I'll be able to update daily. 
> 
> I would love to hear comments about the story so far. 
> 
> Thanks for reading anyway


	13. CHAPTER FIFTEEN - NO MORE MASK'S

Negan woke up early that day. After relieving himself with Frankie and sending her out of his room, he slept like a rock. It had been a stressing day.  
Showering in his private bathroom, he got dressed in his usual attire minus the leather jacket. It was hot today. Even early in the morning.

Grabbing Lucille he went downstairs to the kitchen, looking for food. That's when he saw her, sitting on a table by herself, looking deep in thought, with a pen in her hand and a notebook, she was drawing.

She was looking tired like if she had cried all night. Her long silver hair shining in soft curls, she was wearing a basic cotton purple shirt, black shorts and sneakers but even dressed in such a simple outfit she was the most beautiful thing he ever laid his eyes on. Not only him, he noticed. The males Saviors seemed to be eating her with their eyes while the people looked at her and whispered. Like if they were trying to get the courage to speak to her. _My baby doll seems sad._

 _"_ **GOOD MORNING**!" he shouted, scaring some of the people having breakfast. Hecate didn't flinch, she had smelled him before he entered, she just look up and have him a tired smile. _Damn, she's sad._  
 _"_ **Good morning, Negan**!" Both the Saviors and the people answered.  
" **Let's start this day on the right fucking foot! Yesterday we had the most amazing run, so no points are needed today, enjoy!"** The people clapped and cheered. Sherry had informed Hecate about the point system before leaving, so she was happy for them.

Negan went to the kitchen worker and asked for a tray of food. There was grapes, apple, oatmeal and a peach.  
Walking towards the place Hecate was sitting he noticed a savior named Dave sitting there, he was clearly bothering her. _How dared he?_ Getting closer to the table he could hear what Dave was saying. " **You're not hungry? I could get you some fresh and warm milk.."**

Dropping the food tray on the table, Negan set down and with a silent glare, Dave stood up, said sir with a head nod and left. Negan wanted to kill him.  
" **Was he bothering you, doll?"** Negan asked while organizing the food on the tray.  
" **Nothing I couldn't handle myself, but thank you."** She said while playing with the pen.  
" **Let me know if he bother you again, nothing here is done without consent."** He meant it, rape was a crime punishable by death there.  
Hecate felt somewhat relieved, of course she would slit Dave's throat if he tried anything, but if felt good to know where Negan stood on the matter.  
" **Sure, I will. So, how was your night of sleep?"**  
" **Slept like a goddamn baby. And what about you, doll? Don't take this as offense but you look like you barely rested."** _Great_ , she thought.

 **"Do I look that bad?"** She laughed, trying to change the subject. It didn't work.  
" **Never, you just look like you've been crying you balls out."** He had a such way with words.  
" **Well, I've promised to be honest with you so, that's what I'm going to do...I had a rough night sleeping. Being outside and alone gives you a different point of view of the world. Around people, living people, I mean, it's completely different."** It was true.

Negan was listening carefully but still looking for a lie. " **What do you mean by that?"** He said while eating the oatmeal. She hated it, it was pretty much all they fed her on the cage before they turned her into a bloody thirsty creature. 

" **Oh where are my fucking manner's!"** He noticed how she was looking at his food. " **Here doll, I'll grab a new one for you."** And was getting up when she grabbed his arm and set him down like nothing. _What the fuck,_ Negan thought.

" **No**!" It sounded like a beg. He liked the sound of her begging. **"I... I'm not really hungry."**

" **Nonsense, when was the last time you ate?"** _Sooner than you think_ , she wondered.

" **Take this, a peach for my peach."** He lingered his fingers on hers. He skin was cold but it made him feel warm.  
She smiled at his "joke" and gave it a big bite. " **Thanks, it's delicious**."  
" **You're damn right it is..."** He wasn't talking about the peach.  
They ate in a comfortable silence. Between bites she continued to work on her drawing. He grew curious and asked her what she was drawing.  
She knew she was a good artist so there was no reason to hide it. Turning the notebook at him she just said: " **you**."

And it was him, half of him at least. It was him with Lucille on his shoulder, smiling. There were still sketch's and lines of people behind them, the rest of his people, Saviors and workers. On the top of the page there was something written in a delicate handwriting.

" **When the snows fall and the white winds blow, the lone wolf dies but the pack survives."**

" **Fuck, doll. This is a rare time where I am fucking speechless."** It was perfect.

" **You don't like it? It's a work in progress I am not done..."**

" **NO! It's awesome, I fucking loved it. You're great at this. Is there more for me to see?"**

**"Hm, not really. I was trying to remember how my brother looked like, I wanted to make a portrait to help you people locate him but"** her eyes were tearing up. **"I can't remember exactly how he looks like, he's starting to fade away."** She said with the pen still on her hand. _So that's why she was sad._

He grabbed her hand, it was surprisingly soft. " **So that's why you were crying?"** He asked with a low voice while caressing her hand.  
" **Yes**." _That and the memory that was brought up by that hag, Circe_ , she mentally completed.

They were interrupted by gunshots and people screaming.  
" **WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING?"** he shouted on the radio.

" **Sir, the walkers. They're entering the place!"** Dwight yelled back.  
Negan grabbed Hecate's arm with a strong grip. **"I thought we had a deal, doll."** He spat at her.

" **And we do, I'm not behind this."** She answered, scared. _Am I losing control on them?_

He dragged her to the front yard, the Saviors on the cafeteria following them. Guns in hands.  
Simon met them halfway, with a gun ready to Negan. Arat was outside, when they get there she glared at Hecate's and the at Negan, a silent _I TOLD YOU!_

There was at least twenty walkers roaming outside but something was off.  
" **YOU'RE GOING TO FIX THIS SHIT, RIGHT NOW!"** He pushed her at their direction.

Hecate was confused _, I did not called them here and they don't seem to obey me_. She was screaming on her head, telling them to leave, five did but the rest stayed. That's when it clicked, she remembered that awful man in the woods, the one that was using her children skin as a mask. She grew furious. They _are humans!_ Negan and the crew were shooting and approaching when she noticed, on the walker's hand there was weapons. Knifes.

Arat was getting close to one when Hecate screamed. " **THEY ARE NOT WALKERS!"**  
But Arat ignored her. _Fuck, there goes my cover._  
Throwing the pen on her hand with a inhuman strength, she pierced the man's neck, who fell on his knees to the ground holding his sliced throat. They all froze.  
The Saviors and Negan himself stared with disbelief. **"She fucking killed him with a fucking pen** ", Negan whispered.

Walking towards the fallen men, she removed his mask and showed to the people. A silent proof. He was still breathing but Hecate saw nothing but red, they were mutilating her dead children.

She put her foot on to his back and held his head with her both hands and pulled. He screamed when he felt what she was doing but there was no use. It all happened too fast.

His head came off easily to her, considering how strong she was. And how furious too.  
Throwing the man decapitated head at the now withdrawing trespassers she loudly spoke: " **Who's next?"**

Some of them ran but were chased by the Saviors. Some of them wanted to fight her. She was counting on it. A screaming woman ran with her knife in hand, Hecate just waited.

Negan screamed her name when the blade pierced her stomach. The woman went silent, Hecate simply removed the knife with a smile that didn't reached her eyes and said: " **My** **turn** " and stab the woman in the same place. She fell dead within seconds.

Some of the Saviors were to busy removing the enemy's to notice it but Arat, Dwight, Negan and Simon saw it. _It's too late now, there's no use in holding back_ , floated on her mind.

There were few little left when a Hecate's was shot. Everyone saw it, the Saviors, the people who were watching in the windows and the masked people. She was shot in the head and stumbled but didn't fell. She was too angry for that.

Negan ran with Lucille in hand to the shooter, he was clearly a man. Now shaking in disbelief of the woman removing the bullet of her forehead.  
" **No**!" Hecate said. Negan stoped with a confused face. " **He's mine."** Walking towards him the man kneeled at her feet and begged for her mercy.

Grabbing the man by his throat and lifting him like a feather with just one arm she removed his mask. He was in his fourty's but cried like a baby.

" **Please, please! I beg you, don't kill me! I'm sorry, please!"**

" **Aw, I almost feel bad for you."** And by the horrified looks of everyone in the place, she bit his neck and drank his blood. The color of his face soon missing, he fell dead on the ground. She stomped into his head, crushing with ease. _You don't get to join my kids_ , she thought Nobody moved a muscle in fear, disgust, she would never know.

Suddenly it all came to her, how they must see her now. She was looking like a bloody mess. Her hands, forehead, mouth and foot were covered in blood.

_I'm a monster for them now, they will cast me out. They will never help me find Hermes_. She sighed and turned to the face them, the Saviors, the people, Negan.

Shivering and feeling the tears building up in her eyes, she was out of breath when she took the courage to speak again. Her voice sounded broken.

**"This is who I am...do you still want me?"**

Before he could answer she fell to the ground, the same unbearable pain coming back to haunt her again.

_Sweet_ _dreams, little dove_ was all she heard Circe say before everything went dark.   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants a deeper explanation on what happens to her feel free to ask. 
> 
> Thanks for reading


	14. CHAPTER FIFTEEN - DECISIONS

NSFW - TRIGGER WARNING: SELF HARM AND MENTIONS OF SUICIDE ATTEMPT.

After everything that happened the nerves were high in the sanctuary and the only person who could explain it was out. Hecate had fainted again when the pain came, Negan rushed to her despise the screams of Arat and Simon. He even ignored himself, one part of his brain told him to keep distance but one part told him the opposite. Carrying her in his arms he rushed inside, she was covered in blood but he didn't mind. The Saviors finished cleaning the area, killing the remaining walkers. She wasn't there to control them anymore.

 **"Negan, this is insanity! We have to kill her now, she's a monster**." Arat was screaming at him.

" **SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH! DID YOU FORGOT WHO'S IN CHARGE HERE**?" He yelled at her.

**"No..no sir forgive me."**

**"GOT GET CARSON, TELL HIM TO COME TO MY ROOM PRONTO** "   
Arat rushed to the doctor's office.

He kicked the door room open and carefully put her in to his bed.

" **WHERE'S THAT FUCKING DOCTOR?"** he shouted with his hands in his hair.

" **What happened**?" Carson entered the place with Eugene, Arat and Simon by his side.

" **She was stabbed** in the stomach and shot." Arat answered.   
Carson sat on the bed and looked for wounds but she was covered in blood. " **Where**?" He asked.

" **In the head, she was shot in the head**." Carson looked at him like if he was crazy. " **What**?"

 **"I DON'T KNOW GODDAMN IT, FIX HER**!"

Carson ripped her shirt looking for a open wound but there was none. Her forehead was also intact. " **Sir, there's nothing here..."** He was confused.

 **"I fucking saw it, you dumb fuck**!" Negan was pacing around.

" **Look for yourself, all of you**." Carson left the bed and gave room for them.

Hecate's hair wasn't silver anymore but a bright red, covered in blood. Her stomach was covered in blood yes but there wasn't a cut in sight. Simon reached for her belly, curious with the situation. Negan slapped his hand away.

" **Do not touch her!"** _How dare he_?   
Before Simon could defend himself Eugene spoke.   
" **Oh god**." They all looked at him. " **She's not only immune, she's immorta** l." She had mentioned to Negan before but he didn't take it seriously. A mistake.

" **What the fuck you talking about, Mr. Smart Pants?"** Negan questioned.

" **Follow my understanding sir. She said that they killed her family and friends, that she was experimented and tortured. That those who created the virus had it coming. I've heard and read of course about illegal operations, experiments on humans to create super soldiers. I didn't think it was real just conspiracy theories**." Eugene was white as snow.

" **And what the hell that supposed to mean**?" Simon was impatient.

" **It means that whatever they done with her, it changed her DNA. Strength, speed and endurance. Those were the things the theories talked about. It means Simon, that the virus was created on her and that she's the cure.** " Eugene was breathless.

Carson was confused about everything. It did made sense but he wasn't there when she told them those things. He approached her, checked her pulse and breathing.

**"Did you say that she's immortal, Eugene? That she can heal quickly?"**

" **Yes, that's pretty much my understanding in the matter**."

" **Hm**." He pulled a scalpel from his suitcase and went for her throat.   
" **WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"** Negan screamed and went to stop him but Hecate woke up and held Carson hand.

He stopped breathing, she was scared and confused. Healing from a head shot wound was never fun. Momentary memory loss was expected. It used to last at least a day.

" **Who are you?"** She asked him.

" **Doll, calm down. This asshole is Dr. Carson, I called him to check on you, you fainted**." Negan had his hands raised in a way you held your hands when a dog is barking at you.

" **What happened**?" She was still holding his hand, almost breaking it.

" **Well, some pricks entered the building and you killed some of them**." He was sugar coating, she could easily kill all of them in the room.

" **And this is how you thank me?"** She was hurt, Carson was trying to kill her? _What kind if gratitude is that?_

 **"I wasn't trying to kill you, Hecate. Please calm down. I was just trying to test Eugene's theory."** His heart was racing. Hecate's eyes landed on Eugene, he flinched.  
  
" **What theory is that?"** He froze. " **Answer me!"** She repeated. Arat's hands went to her gun, waiting for a chance.

" **The theory of your immortality. I think that you are the original host of the virus and that it changed your DNA**." He blurted out.   
"I **see...you wanted to cut me till proven right, right?"** She looked at Carson, he didn't answer it. Simon and Negan looked at each other, waiting. A silent proof.   
" **Very well then**." Hecate took the scalpel from his hand and sliced her arm open which healed instantly. " **Are you happy now?** " She was crying. **"Don't you think I've tried ending this torment before?** She sliced her other arm.

" **STOP, HECATE!"** Negan screamed, even though she wouldn't die, he still didn't wanted to see her hurting herself. Looking at him she got up from the bed, Arat grabbed her gun and pointed at her. " **HE SAID STOP, YOU FREAK!"** Hecate scoffed but stopped. " **There's that word again**..." _Your ungrateful bitch_ , she thought.

" **If I wanted you dead, this gun wouldn't stop me, Arat. Remember that**."

" **EVERYBODY CALM THE FUCK DOWN**!" Negan had it.   
" **OUT, ALL OF YOU**!" They hesitated. " **NOW**!"   
They're now gone.

Hecate was alone with him now.   
" **Look, if you want me out, I'm out**." He just looked at her.

" **You said you were going to be honest, doll."**

 **"I was going to be, I didn't had the chance. I didn't think that my diet was breakfast material."** He laughed.

" **So what are you**?" He asked.   
**"I don't have a word for it. All I know that the experiments they've done twisted me until I've become thirsty for blood. And it twisted my blood too..."**

" **It's true what Eugene said then? You're the cure?"**

" **Well, I never had a chance to put to test but in theory yes, my blood would be a antidote to the infection. And wounds in general**..."

 **"You're telling me that your blood is the goddamn seven wonder of this world then?"** He couldn't believe it.   
" **I** **can't cure natural diseases. Cancer per example."** He thought of Lucille. He was speechless. Again.

" **Negan if you want me out, I understand. You have my word you won't ever hear of me again."** It was his nightmare.

" **FUCK NO! You're the most important thing in the whole fucking word and I can't lose you. You can help people more than I thought, please stay**." It sounded like a beg to her.

" **What about your people? Arat is never going to accept me."**  
" **They will have to, I'm their goddamn leader. Shit, I own this fucking place**!"   
" **Are you sure?"** Hecate felt acknowledge for once in her life.

" **Yes, doll. Hell, I'll never be able to understand what you've been through but I'll try to help you, in everything you need**." He meant it, he was now being honest.   
" **Fine then, if you say so."** They looked at each other with emotions flaming in their eyes.   
**"I need a bath, I'm soaked in blood and it's starting to dry**." She said while looking away, noticing her ripped shirt.

" **Sure...the bathroom is that door there. I'll get you some new clothes and inform the whole sanctuary about your place with us. This is your home now**." _Home_ , she longed for a place to call home ever since they took hers. She hugged Negan, tears flowing her bloody face. " **Thank you**." Negan wanted to kiss her right there but a knock on the door interrupted them. " **Boss, are you okay?"** Arat was asking, concerned about her boss.

" **Fuck**. **Yes, everything's fine GODDAMN IT."** Hecate took her cue.

" **I'll shower then**." Entering the bathroom she heard Negan and Arat arguing. Before turning the shower head she heard Negan commanding her to guard his room door. " **No one but me enters this place**."

Hecate removed all the grime and all the dirt, she was clean now but there was a bathtub calling her sore muscles. _He won't mind, I think._

She filled the bathtub with bubbles, the water was warm. Entering she sighed a relieved breath that she didn't even knew she was holding.

Arat entered the bathroom without warning, her anger getting the best of her. Hecate didn't cared about nudity, they stripped her innumerous times, keeping her expose at their will.

 **"I don't know what kind of trick you're pulling with Negan but I'm not buying, you bitch."** Negan was entering his room with new clothes, he heard Arat's attack and was close to losing his shit but Hecate's answer made him wait.

" **I'm not pulling any tricks, Arat. You have nothing to worry about"**. Her voice was soft, she was exhausted.

 **"Nothing to worry about? And what about your murderous nut job of a brother? You said he was different, but he's still a freak. Like you**!"

" **God, you really don't like me do you? What did I ever done to you but saving your life?"** Hecate asked. Arat went silent.

" **You should be on your knees thanking me...not about today, I didn't saved you for this, but about which twin you're cursing out. Hermes motto was everyone that isn't us, is a enemy. He wouldn't bat an eyelid on ripping your tongue with his bare hands. So watch your mouth."**

" **You want to know what I think?"** Arat asked. " **No, but I get the feeling you're going to express it anyway**." Hecate was playing with the bubbles.

 **"I think you have a hidden agenda, I think that you're preparing the ground for your sicko of a brother, I think that you're planning on destroying our home."** Negan listened carefully. _Could she_?

Hecate laughed. " **All I can say is that as soon as I found him, I'm leaving. I'm not planning on destroying anything or anyone."** _She wasn't staying? So as soon they're reunited she's leaving me?_

 **"Don't worry then, you freak. As soon as I find him, I'll make sure to bring his head to you. Then you can leave with him."** Arat was pissed at how calm Hecate was talking. She was expecting screams and curses.

" **Fine...do what you feel like you need to do at your own peril, but make no mistake, if you came after Hermes I'll rip you apart...and I get my temper from my brother."** Arat knew she could actually rip her apart, she had decapitated a man with her bare hands just a few hours ago.

Negan pretend to enter the room by calling the savior. " **Leave her alone Arat or you're spending a cozy night in shitty cell!"** He warned. Arat left the place after mumbling a sorry to him.

Knocking on the bathroom door, he entered. Hecate was inside his bathtub, looking like a goddess now that she was grime free.

 **"I see you've made yourself comfortable...I'll leave you to it**."

" **You can stay if you want, I'm tired of being alone.** " She surprised him.

" **Since you asked so nicely..."** He said while grabbing a chair and sitting next to her.

" **Doll, does it bothers you?"** He looked at her, struggling to keep his eyes on hers. " **What**?"   
" **What Arat was saying...I've heard some of the things. If you want I can talk to her**." He was angry with the savior. She wasn't obeying his orders, he told the whole place that if anyone disrespect Hecate, they would have to deal with him. She was his guest and he wouldn't allow Arat's opinions ruin her staying.

" **Negan, I'll give you a peace of advice my father used to tell me."** She was scrubbing her neck while he watched with lustful eyes. " **And what's that?"** He asked staring at her.   
" **A lion does not concern itself with the opinions of the sheep. Are you a sheep Negan?"** She asked.   
" **Fuck no**." He was looking at her with utter desire.   
" **Didn't think so**." Her eyes pierced his.   
He was just looking at Hecate. She knew he wanted her, and maybe it was the whole situation but she wanted him too. It's not like she was in love with him, it was pure physical attraction. 

" **So...are you just going to stare all night? Or are going to join me?"** She didn't had to tell him twice. He removed his clothes in a record speed and entered the bathtub. Hecate lean so that he could sit behind her.

  
" **Are you sure, doll?"** He was still cautious around her. She didn't answered, just sat on his lap and supported her back on to his chest. Breathing heavily he moved her hair to the side and started to kiss her neck, the kisses started to get rougher, his hands were traveling through her body, her breasts, her stomach till he reached her pussy. She closed her eyes and moaned. Negan's hand continued to rub circles on to her clit while his mouth assaulted her neck and shoulders. Hecate was a moaning mess, it's been so long she felt anything like this.

" **You like this, don't you?"** He whispered in to her ear, bitting her lobe. " **Hmm. Yes!"** She managed to blurted out. " **Do you want to cum, baby? Hmm? Do you want to cum around daddy's fingers???"** His hand now closed to her throat while the other rubbed her clit with a torturing pace.

Hecate turned around and straddle him, his rock hard dick touching her stomach. They looked deep in to each other eyes, Negan hand went to her wet hair and kissed her hard. " **Marry me, Hecate**." She stopped and looked at him, she reached for his dick and slowly slide down to it. " **Yes**." It was both a moan and a answer. It was enough for Negan, who kissed her deeply again and smiled. " **You're mine now**."

 _And you're mine_ , Circe thought. _Till death do_ _us apart, Negan_ _. Your death._


	15. CHAPTER SIXTEEN - AFTERMATH

After a intense sex session that completed run out Negan, Hecate woke up and consider her actions _. I exposed myself to everyone, I have no secrets now. Well, maybe Hermes diet and Circe but I'll deal with, if necessary._  
Negan's heart beats were slow, so was his breathing. _I wish I could see about what he's dreaming about. About me? I'm married now, I know he has other wives but who cares, I'm not planning on staying for good, it's just an alliance._

Feeling like she won't be getting any sleep any time soon and not feeling like sharing a bed with Negan, she decides to take a stroll around the Sanctuary.   
Walking around she could smell humans, cigars and walkers, new ones.

" **Hey, can I help you? Do you need to relax**?" Hecate was sitting on a table outside, looking at the sky when a savior named Dave approached her. She could smell the booze.

" **No, no I'm fine. Thanks, Dave**." She hated that name.

" **Are you? Cus after today no normal human would be fine...but that's not what are you is it?"** She could hear the mock in his voice.

" **Do you have a problem with what I am? Because if you do, please keep it to yourself, I'm sick of hearing it."** She just continued to look up.

" **Do you know that half of the people here are disgusted by you and the other half fears you?"** He looked at her like she was another glass of whiskey.

" **And where do you stand**?"

" **I'm one of those who wants to fuck you, hard."** She looked at him with a disgusted expression.

" **Unbelievable...so either you people want me dead and gone or onto your beds. You're drunk, maybe you will change your mind tomorrow."** Leaving the table he grabbed her wrist, she could easily scape his grip but she froze with what he called her.

" **Is true, you can't blame us. I bet that Negan already claimed you as his pet**." That word, that fucking word was triggering to her. Even worse now that another man named Dave was using it. She started to breath heavily.

" **Let me go..."** She couldn't move, flashbacks of her in a cage with a chain around her neck, trapped to a link in the ground, she couldn't even stand when Zemo used to come.

" **Did he asked you to marry him? I bet he did. He doesn't care about you, dear. Not like the way that I do."** He didn't cared about her as a person. Just like an object, like a beautiful creature. It would grant him status, maybe even higher than Negan himself.

" **Why are you doing this to me? I've done nothing to you..."** Her voice sounded exactly like it used to sound when she begged Zemo for mercy. Broken, scared, powerless.

" **I have a gift for you, a ring. Negan didn't gave you any, did he? No he didn't, I know. Here, it's for you."** He grabbed something out of his pocket, a black gold ring with three dragon's heads and a big ruby in the middle. Hecate couldn't believe her eyes. _It can't be, it's not possible._

Her mother's ring, it was the most beautiful thing to her, ever since she was a child. She used to love looking at it, her mother promised her when she were to be married, it would pass on to her. _Someday. But she's gone now._

" **Where did you get this?"** Her eyes were watery.

" **In the shopping mall, on that run the other day. Do you like it?"** He was thrilled that the girl was interested, not knowing the true meaning behind it.

" **Can I take a closer look? Please?"** Her hands were shaking.

" **Only because you asked nicely."** He gave her the ring, his hand still grasping her wrist.

" **To the moon of my life, Artemisia** " she let it out a sob. _Mother_. Dave removed the ring from her hand and grabbed her face.

" **So? Is this a yes?"** She was still frozen, from the flashbacks of Zemo, her mother, all together at once, turning into a snowball in to her head.

 **"I need this ring."** It was all she could say.   
" **Too bad, you can't have it if I can't have this pussy. If you tell Negan about this, I'll throw that shit away. Is this what you want?"** He asked gripping her face.

" **No! Please, I beg you. It's all I have left..."** _If my mother's rings here, maybe my brother is near too. He has to be._

" **So this shit does means something to you? I thought it was just the ring it self but now I see there's a deeper meaning behind it**." He was laughing now. " **I'll have this as guarantee that you keep your mouth shut, say anything and you'll never see it again."** His face was so close to her that she could smell the drink even more. " **Do you understand?"**

" **Yes**..." She said while looking down, she wanted to snap his neck but her arms weren't moving.

" **Great, have a good night of sleep. I wanna see you tomorrow here, at the same time. If you play nice, I'll give you this ring."** He kissed her lips so hard that it open a cut, both on her and his lips. It would heal quickly at least. He went inside, leaving here with her thoughts.

" _You fool! You're going to let him, a human, talk with you like that? Go inside and kill him then just take the ring. You can see if he knows more about it by drinking his blood_." Circe was furious.

" **That's the problem, Circe. I tasted his blood already...and I couldn't see anything. I can't see. I didn't see anything about the man from earlier either. What's happening to me?"** Hecate was desperate, sometimes she could catch glimpses of someone's life when tasting their blood, not their whole life but at least something.   
Not getting anything, absolutely nothing from two humans in a row was no coincidence in her mind.   
" **There's something wrong with me, Circe."** Circe knew that she was getting stronger, her ultimate goal was to take over Hecate's emotions, decisions and mind. She wanted to Negan accepted her in to his place, to trust her, so as his people, so when the right time comes, she would kill him. Simple as that, and then take the Sanctuary to herself. Circe was thirsty for power, she wanted what Negan has so it wasn't in her best interests to Hecate finding her brother because it meant that Hecate would leave this place and she knows that as soon they reunited that she will disappear.

Whenever Hecate killed humans for food, she would feel somewhat guilty, even if she didn't know it and guilt is a dangerous thing for a fragile lonely mind. It wouldn't take long for her to crack. At least she hoped so.

After what happened outside she couldn't sleep at all, so she went to showers. There was some new items available for use, thanks to the run at the mall, so she washed her hail with a coconut scented shampoo. It reminded her from her childhood, she could feel herself getting emotional again but she couldn't, not now at least, she had to pretend everything was cool, Negan wasn't stupid so lying to him would take work. Hard work.

Turning off the showers she quickly get dressed, wearing a red shirt, black pants and black boots, brushing her teeth and hair she looked in the mirror. The reflection showing her eyes, they were the most striking part about her, in her opinion. One emerald green and the other a dark sapphire blue, they were beautiful yes, but she couldn't see the glow that once used to have. She couldn't remember the last time she saw that glow.

She stared at the mirror, looking for glimpse, even if for a splint of a second of the girl that she once was untill she heard people walking up and approaching. _She's gone, but somehow yet here I stand._  
 _But there's no time for feeling sentimental now. Or ever._

Grabbing the notebook from yesterday and a new pen, she was walking towards the cafeteria the workers looked down, rushed their passes or simply hid. _That's okay, I would fear me too_. When she entered the cafeteria the place went silent, everyone looked at her, waiting for next move. She could hear how some hearts were pounding faster.

 _There's no point pretending that I need to eat normal food anymore._  
Sitting down in a table, she noticed how the rest looked at her, it was a mix between fear, wonder and lust. Hernando approached her with Celia by his side, Hecate waited for another curse at her.   
" **Diosa, gracias."** He kneeled at her feet and kissed the ground.   
" **Hernando, look at me."** She said while making him stand. He seemed surprised that she remembered his name. " **I'm not a Diosa and you shouldn't be thanking me."** Celia spoke on his behalf.

" **We should, you're the one we were praying for since the dead started to rise. You're the one who can control them and help us**." Hernando sat by Hecate's side, she held his hand and caressed it. Celia looked around, suspicious.

**"What can I do to help you?"**

" **Hm...there's no easy way to say this. But Negan is pretty much starving us. There's the point system but my father can barely work anymore so I have to share my points with him.** " Sherry explained how the Sanctuary worked, the points system, the wives. She didn't mention anything about the people needs.

 **"I see...and did you spoke with Negan about this matter? What did he say?"**   
" **I did...he said no work, no play. I know it's selfish, goddess, I know you have a lot of other things to worry. But my father might die soon. We can't afford medicine or enough food."** Celia was now crying.

" **Hush now, it's alright."** She smelled Negan entering the place. " **Negan's coming**." Celia looked terrified. " **Go, and write everything that you both need. I'll find you later."** She handed one sheet of paper and the pen she was holding to Celia. Hernando looked at them both, seeming to understand that Hecate would help them, he kissed her hand and lowered his head. Celia hugged and thanked her so much that Hecate felt happy.

_At least not all of the humans want me dead._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, how are your holidays going so far? Hope is great. Here a quick chapter. Please comment, I would love to hear from you guys.


	16. CHAPTER SEVENTEEN - ALEXANDRIA

Negan had woken up earlier as always, sore and satisfied. He remembered everything about last night, the very memories itself made him eager again. How soft her skins was, how easily branded it was, like porcelain, the smell her skin had, how silky her hair felt wrapped around his hand, how warm she felt inside, the sound of her moaning.

Reaching his arm in her direction, to relive everything again, only to find his bed empty. He sat on the bed and looked around, no sign of her.

" **Doll**?" He called, thinking that she might be in the bathroom. No answer. He was not used to be the one to be left alone in bed, his wife's never spend the night but still. _Where the hell did she go?_

Quickly showering and getting dressed, he looked down at his bed, it was a complete tangled mess of sheets. Grabbing the pillow on his side he took a deep breath. _Still smells like her. My wife._

Leaving his room and going to the cafeteria he noticed how the energy in the place seemed to changed, people always feared him but there was something in the air that he couldn't put his finger on it.

Arriving at the place he noticed that the whisperers in the place were louder than the usual, looking around he found the reason why. Hecate.

Sitting alone in a table, her notebook in front of her but she wasn't drawing, just cutting an apple with a knife. _Who gaved her that?_

She wasn't eating the apple, just cutting tiny slices and putting onto a plastic plate. _Weird_.

" **Good fucking morning, folks**!" He shouted as usual. And as usual some flinched but all answered him.

Coming down there was a food tray with fruits, bread and oatmeal waiting for him. Grabbing the food and walking slowly towards Hecate who looked like there was something bothering her.   
" **Good morning, baby."** He sat down near her. _She smells like coconut._

 **"Good morning, Negan. Do you want some apple?"** She pushed the slices towards him. " **The lady from the kitchen gave it to me but it's not like...this will fill me up, you know?"**

" **Sure doll...as you know I'm a big, big man so the more food the better."** Negan being Negan. She just playfully rolled her eyes.

" **Speaking of what fills you up..."** _God this shit is going to be awkward_. " **How does it tastes like? You know, blood..."** It was disgusting in his head but the curiosity always got the best of him.

 **"Are you sure you want to know...on breakfast?"** She almost laughed. He continued to chew on his food with a child like expression. A silent yes.

 **"Fine, but don't say I didn't warned you."** Hecate took a deep breath, she never spoke with anyone about this before. " **It tastes like...the best thing in the world. Especially if you are hungry. Human tastes better than animal."** He raised a finger.

" **What do you mean, like, you can have both and be satisfied or?"**

" **Yeah...I supposed, animal blood can fill me too. But it's like, a itch you can never scratch."**

" **I see what you mean, doll...and how was your the first time drinking it?"** He was both interested in learning more but terrified. She hesitated and ran her fingers on to her long hair.

" **It was... euphoric. They starved us for so long until they discovered what would kill our hunger, but I guess they found out in the hard way."** She remembered, she was starving for what it felt like ages, nothing they gave her seemed to work.

Until a female doctor went to help her bathe, she was too weak to do it. The woman went to remove the chain around her bruised neck, Hecate remembered how loud the doctor's heartbeat sounded, how good she smelled, like food good, she couldn't resist anymore, the feeling of her mouth watering was too much to handle at some point.

Next thing she knows she was on top of the woman, her teeth sinking into her skin, the taste of blood hitting her tongue, Hecate felt like nothing else mattered anymore. Her pain, her captivity, her humanity. It all felt like snowflakes melting on to her mind.

When the doctor's heart beated for the last time, the blood turned bitter and she noticed what she had done. She remembered how loud she screamed and cried when she found out what she had became by the sounds of the others doctor's applauses. The perfect monster created.

" **Doll, hey...doll?"** Negan's fingers were snapping at her face. " **You dozed off for a second."** He seemed concerned.

" **Ahm** **...yes. I'm sorry. I don't want to talk about this anymore, it's that okay?"** She rubbed her face with her hands.

" **Fuck, sure. Damn, I won't ask again**." _It's a sensitive matter to her, hell, how couldn't be? They made her like that, she didn't had a choice._ She fell quiet and he tried to change the subject.

 **"So... I woke today and you were gone. It broke my heart, baby. Where did you go?"** He was being humorly dramatic.

**"I went for a walk, couldn't sleep."**

**"Shit, I thought you would be out after our session."** At least the wives always did.   
She smiled at him and put her hand on his shoulder.

" **I guess you can't keep up with me then**." Hecate was teasing him, it was easier to pretend everything was ok that way. Negan faced this like a challenge.

" **Baby, I'll fucking remember that tonight. And the nights to come."** He raised his brows with a cocky smirk.

" **I'm sure you'll do."** She removed her hand from his shoulder. " **But speaking in the future... I need you to know that when Hermes and I reunite, I'm leaving. For good."** _I can't be attached to him and neither him to me._

Negan already heard her the night before when Arat was giving her a hard time but still, he didn't planned letting her go. He didn't answered her, just studied her face.

" **Do you understand that Negan? I'll be forever grateful to you but I can't stay**."

 **"Of course I understand that, doll. Relax, we are married now but I understand that you'll leave when you find your brother**." He was lying. Not only Negan didn't wanted her to find him, he planned on delaying it. Stopping it even.

Of course he wasn't stupid, he was going to pretend to help, to find leads or clues about him, even if they were all fake, planted by him. He wanted her to be hopeful but there, by his side. As a weapon or a wife. It didn't matter, in Negan's mind she belonged to him.

" **Great, I gotta go**." She stood up to leave but he grabbed her wrist. Hard.

" **Go where?"** His face was unreadable.

" **I want to walk through the woods, make sure that the walkers are behaving**. I _can't call then kids anymore. Not to the humans_ at _least_.

 **"Nonsense, doll. I had already planned a walk for us today, sit down and wait for me to finish my food**." He was using a commanding tone with her, she played along. It was easier that way. So she sat down and waited for him. When he finished he reached his hand to her with a devious smile.

" **Shall we, dear wife**?"   
She took his hand and they walked together towards the patio, there was trucks and armed man ready to go.

" **Where are we going, Negan?"**

" **We are going to Alexandria, baby. I'm paying a little visit to Rick the prick and his crew. "**

 _Daryl_ , was all that she could think of. _He's coming for Daryl?_

\-------------------------------------------------------------

The way to Alexandria it was quiet, Hecate stood in the middle of Negan and Simon again, she actually fell asleep on the way.   
Negan wasted no time in pulling her in to his lap, her head on his thighs and his hands stroking her silver hair. He would kill to know what she dreamt about.

" **She's really something boss**..." Simon said with his eyes on the road. What the fuck he means with that?

 **"She sure as fuck is, Simon...but she's off limits. Don't forget that**." It was a silent threat.

" **Never, boss**." Simon actually was one of the ones Dave mentioned that wanted to fuck her. Of course he wasn't stupid to risk getting the iron but the moment Negan screwed up, he would be there.

" **Baby... wake up. We're here and as much I like the sight of you between my legs, we got shit to do."** Hecate stood up and removed the sleep of her eyes, ran a hand through her hair and stretch.   
" **Ok...let's get this over with**."

After Negan's usual show, they entered the place, she thought how it was much nicer it looked compared to the sanctuary. A man with piercing blue eyes approached him, his heart was pounding.

" **You're earlier Negan, we don't have half of things for you yet."** He was angry, he had his reasons Hecate knew it but she chosed not to take a stand between their fight. In her mind they should all be united and not murdering each other in their sleep or mashing their heads with a baseball bat.

" **Get a fucking grip, Rick. It's not why I'm here on this fine ass morning**." Negan took his time with Rick, he knew how on the edge he could get.

" **Then why are you here**?" Rick spat back. Bad idea.

" **Need I reminder you who's in fucking charge here AGAIN? You work for me, you answer to me and this shit hole and all of the shit head people that lives here, they also do belong to me. Are we crystal fucking clear, your asshole**?" Negan's voice was sharp as a knife.

 **"I said, are we fucking clear?"** He shouted.   
Rick didn't had the time to answer.   
" **Daryl**!" Hecate noticed him approaching the scene. " **You're okay."** She hugged him, he felt uncomfortable with the sudden touch but wrapped his arms around her, she had saved him after all.

" **Yes... thank you for the other day**." He noticed the huge scowl Negan had on his face. Clearly jealousy.

She just smiled at him, he reminded her of the goodness that still existed in people.

" **Where are my manner's?!"** Negan suddenly pushed Hecate from Daryl's side and wrapped his arms on her shoulders. " **This beauty here is Hecate. Say hi to her Rick."** He loved teasing Rick in any way possible.

Rick did remembered her from the mall, and from what Daryl told him. About how she gave him her food and demand his freedom. He also knew of her abilities, from Daryl and Dwight's reports.

Neither Negan or Hecate knew that Dwight were Rick's side, they were planning his downfall. But the plan had been delayed, Rick knew what she could do, how she could control the walker's and how strong and resistent she were. A nuclear weapon that he was sure that Negan wouldn't hesitate in sending towards Alexandria.

They discussed about her with the residents, some of them wanted to stay put and not suffering with her attack while some of them wanted her gone, dead and buried. Michonne and Rosita were the most interested in this option. Father Gabriel too, his religious side speaking louder.

Daryl, Carl and Carol were against this option, and so did Rick.   
From what Dwight told him, not only she could control the creatures but also her blood was in theory, the antidote. So he took his place as the leader and decided that killing the girl wasn't a option. _For now_.

Hecate was looking at the gate, noticing that some curious and starving walkers were approaching the place. At least 15 of them.

" **Excuse me."** She quickly removed Negan's arms from her shoulders and walked towards the gate. The Saviors were with their guns ready to shoot.

" **Lower your guns**." Her voice sounded like a whip. Only Arat keep her gun in hand, the others didn't wanted to counter Hecate. She just looked at Arat with a bored expression, her constants attacks were all the same. 

" **Leave, go back to the woods and stay there."** Ten listened and left but five were newly turned and were the most stubborn ones. Hecate raised her voice.

" **Do not test me. Not now and I said go!"** Rick and the rest of the Alexandria people looked at the scene in a mixture of wonder and fear.

Arat couldn't hold her tongue. **"I guess you're losing your touch, those five wanted to stay with their maker.** " She teased, wanting to call her Frankenstein.

" **Oh, no, it's just that those five wanted to chew you apart. But no worries, next time I'll let them stay then, if that's your concern**." And winked at her now scared face.

Negan laughed at how she handled. " **God, she's fucking awesome isn't she?"** His eyes were in her walking figure closing the gate. " **But we need to talk business."** His face grew dark.

" **What do you know about the ones who are using walkers skin, Rick? You don't happen to be apart of that lovely crew, do you?"** And pointed his gun to Rick's face.

 _Fuck, here we go._ Hecate thought while she locked the gate.


	17. CHAPTER EIGHTEEN - QUESTIONING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, in this chapter I wanted to focus on how everyone in the TWD world thinks that they are the right ones. No one is a villain in their own story right? 
> 
> Also, if anyone is a GOT fan, will notice immediately the meaning of the phrase. But for those who aren't, don't you worry, I'll explain it in the next coming chapters what that means. 
> 
> Enjoy and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!

Rick was shaking in anger, his crew also ran with people wearing walkers masks. In fact, he managed to capture one, it was a man, Rick was keeping him in the cell downstairs for questioning.  
" **What, no! Negan, we ran into them too, they tried to kill us!"**

" **Yeah? Well, they tried to fucking kill us too so you can't fucking blame to be suspicious of the shit head that insists on challenge me huh?!** " Negan's gun was on Rick's forehead, Daryl was almost snapping, but the Saviors were ready to snap too.  
" **I give you my word, we have nothing to do with them. And we know that you don't have nothing to do it either"** Michonne and Rosita were on the verge of starting a fire.  
 **"How can I trust you, huh Rick? How do I know that you didn't unite with those fuckers to fuck me? Huh?"**

" **Wait**." All eyes snapped at Hecate's direction, Negan unlocked the safety pin of the gun. " **You said that you know that we don't anything to do with it either. How do you know that?** " She said with furrowed brow. Rick just looked at her, a gun still on his head. Then she heard, it was a low sound but she knew what it was, it was a man screaming, a scream of pure rage, the same screaming that Hermes used to do when they were locked.

 **"You captured one, didn't you?"** Negan looked at her like if she was insane for a second but it clicked later on.

" **You've got to be kidding me. Rick the prick is actually doing shit. Where's the fucker?"** Rick tried the easy questioning way but it's been two days and the man didn't corporate.  
" **In the cell... downstairs**. Negan finally lowered his gun.

" **See, that wasn't so hard was it?"** He gave a "playful slap" on Rick's back. **"If anything goes off, kill them all.** " He gave the order and the Saviors were more than happy to do the job if necessary.

 **"Doll, I want you to stay put, be my guardian angel, do you think you can do that for me, baby?** " He was softly grabbing her chin.

" **Sure... I'll look around. See if anything is suspicious."** Negan didn't wanted her inside the cell, not only to spear her of the things he was planning on doing with the man but also to show her off around, cause fear between the people.

" **Great, scream for daddy if you need anything."** He softly caressed her face, she left before he could kiss her _. I can't get attached and neither can he, remember that_.

Negan wanted to grab her arm and kiss her, hard, who did she think she was in leaving him like that? But then he remembered, she is his advantage, he can't lose her. So he just stroll towards the cell, putting his gloves on, ready to relief his anger on something. Or someone.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Hecate was walking around the place, the Saviors were entering their homes and taking things that they wanted. She felt sad watching the scene, she couldn't remember exactly when but a time ago the same thing happened to her, when they took her away. But again, she wouldn't get in the middle of humans petty fights. At least she didn't wanted to.

Daryl was watching her from afar, so did Rosita and Father Gabriel. " **She doesn't seem like, a monster to me."** Rosita imagined that the girl described by Daryl would look like something more creepy and bizarre like, not one girl that wasn't so tall, or bulky and didn't looked a day past 25.

" **The demons never do, Rosita. They are decieving creatures, they hide behind looks and actions but we can't be fooled by them**."

 **"Will you shut up both of you? I think that if she wanted to kill us she already would have if she's that demon you talk about it."** And he left to stay near the cell.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

" **You shouldn't be here."** Hecate turned around to face a boy, in his early teen's. He had a eye patch and the same expression as Rick. His son. _He's just a kid._

" **Neither should you."** She crossed her arms. " **This world is no place for a kid, yet here you stand."**

" **I'm not a kid!"** She smiled at his little temper. " **You should leave before you find out how dangerous we truly are**."

" **Oh...I intend to, don't you worry about me**." She was just playing with him, trying to at least get a little under his tough shell.

" **I don't! I don't care about you or what you think of me, I'm not a kid!"**

" **Then why are you so upset? Because for the last time I checked, I didn't do anything bad to any of you...or did I?"** He went quiet. He was happy to have Daryl back but she was with the Saviors of all people and he just didn't understand why.

" **Why are you with them? There's a lot good people out there, anyone but them. They are straight evil."**

" **Tell me, is evil something you are or something you do?"** Carl seemed confused by what she said. " **Look, I've heard both sides of the story. I've heard Daryl's side and Negan's side. And every story has three sides: your version, their version and the truth."**

" **We are telling the truth! We are the good guys!"**

" **That's your version kid, and I don't get me wrong, I don't doubt you. But what you have to understand that in Negan's version, they are the good guys too. From what I heard there, your people killed their people in their sleep when they hadn't done anything to you, and in my mind, that's a evil thing to do.** " Hecate was trying to explain the best way she could.

" **Negan killed our friends too, he killed Abraham and Glenn, and Glenn was going to be a father!** " Carl didn't wanted to face that she might have a point.

" **I'm sorry to hear that, I truly am. But I also did meet kids there, in the Sanctuary...whose parents were killed...by your friends. Little kids, babys even, they lost their father too."** Guilt flashed on his face for a second. She started to walk towards the cell.

" **You can't make me feel bad about this, they started it**! Hecate turned around, feeling bad that a kid had to live this way, to feel this anger.

**"I can't but neither can you. Stick to your truth all you want kid, just don't condone them if they decide it to do the same. Remember that, good guy."**

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

" **I said how fucking many of you are out there?"** Negan's fist were bloody already, his gloves absorbed some of the impact but still, he punched that man so many times, his knuckles were raw.

 **The man was filthy, he stenched of rotten flesh and g** **uts. He cried of pain of every hit he took but he didn't crack.**  
" **You...you don't scare me."** He spat blood and some teeth onto the ground. **"I answer to no men."** More hits, still not breaking.

" **Who do you answer to then?"** Rick asked.  
The man was starting to doze off. Negan slapped his face.

" **You're not worthy of knowing...none of you are. Give up now, while you can. Kneel before him and he might grant you mercy**."

" **So...is a man after all, you little shit?"** Negan shook him awake. The man just laughed.

" **He's a dead end, he's doesn't know shit about anything. We might just as well kill you.** " Negan's gun went to his forehead.

 **"Do it...go ahead. Then I'll join the Mother of Horrors and her children...I'm ready... Mother?? Is... that you?? Are you here to take me?? Let me join you, Mother.... Let me serve you in death since I couldn't in life."** He was kneeling, his hands clasped together in a prayer motion, his eyes looking up.

Negan grew tired of it, he was clearly a crazy man. His finger grasped the safety pin of the gun.

" **Any last fucking words?"** Negan was fuming, he hated wasting time and that man was clearly hallucinating.

" **Valar Morghulis**." His eyes closed shut. He was ready to die. _What the fuck is that supposed to mean?_

" **I take it as a no, then. Have fun in hell, motherfucker."** The gunshot was deafening in a such closed space. Rick flinched, so did Daryl who was watching everything, hidden.

" **See, Rick? Another fucking problem that I get rid of it...for you. How about a thank you, Negan?"** He was back to his old ways like if he didn't just exploded a man's brains out. "

" **What that means? Valar Morghulis**?" Rick insisted.  
" **How the hell am I supposed to know, goddamn it?"** Negan spat back while he cleaned the back of his gloves on Rick's blue shirt. Rick's eyes glared at him, his jaw clenched.  
" **I still didn't get my thank you, Rick...I'm running out of patience."**  
" **Negan**!" Hecate was entering the place, looking at the bloody mess that everything was, the smell hitting her all at once, it almost made her hungry but dead people blood was disgusting to her. " **What happened? Did he tell you anything?"** She asked looking at the body.

" **No, doll. He was a completely useless motherfucker. Talked about serving no man yada yada, we should all kneel before it's too late. Same old same old**." He was leaving a few details behind, distracted by the adrenaline that he used to get whenever he killed someone, it actually made him horny.

" **I see...well, if any more of them were to come, I would like to do the questioning... next time. Who knows, they might open up to a different face**?" She actually meant that she was more terrifying than any human but she wasn't a show off.

" **Look at you, baby doll."** He gave his signature lean. " **Wanting to get her hands dirty..."** His eyes lingering on her neck, the same place he marked on last night. " **Sure... anything to keep you happy."** To keep her there, with him. That's what he meant.  
" **Thank you...so, can we go now** **?"** She didn't wanted to stay too long, she feared for Daryl's safety.

" **Of course, doll. I bet you're still tired, aren't you baby?"** Negan's fingers ran through her hair. Rick was uncomfortable with everything. " **Let's move, kids. Time to go, say goodbye bye to our friends."** He announced on his radio.

Hecate was the first to leave the place, the smell was too much at some point. Entering the truck, Simon was already there, waiting for Negan, who stood behind with his arms around Rick's shoulders.

" **Oh, one more thing Rick. Not one single fucking aword about what that dead fuck said until I figure what he meant about the serving thing and all that shit.** " Negan spoke, invading Rick's personal space, his speciality. **"If anything gets out, I'll cut the tongue of your future serial killer, are we clear?"** Rick's eyes went down.

" **Yes**." He whispered.

" **Didn't quite get that."** Negan's hand were on his ear.

" **Yes, sir. Thank you**."

" **There we go, that's what I like to hear."** He messed Rick's curls, the same way you do to a kid. **"I'll be back soon, Rick. Very soon."**

They all were ready to go, Negan entered the truck to find a laughing Hecate, drying tears of her eyes.  
" **What's so fucking funny**?" He smile didn't reached his eyes.  
 **"Oh, nothing. Just Simon with his stories, he's hilarious!"** She managed to say between laughs and giggles.  
" **Is he now..."** He liked hearing her laugh but from his jokes, from his stories.  
" **Yes...you'll have to tell me more some time, Si, it's been a while since I had a good laugh like this, thank you!"** Her hand went to Simon's shoulder in a playful manner. _Si? She's calling him Si now?_

" **Yeah, Si. I would love to hear those fucking stories too, they seem to die for**." Negan joked, Simon got the hint but Hecate didn't, it was just a joke to her and Negan seemed to see her only as a weapon, a property, something he could own.  
He didn't seemed to wrap his head around the fact that she was still young, she had been taken when she had only seventeen years, and even though she didn't know when she stopped growing old completely, she had an idea of her "original age", around 22/25.

" **Sure... anytime, boss."** He started the truck, leading the way back to the Sanctuary.  
All of them not were not aware of the kid that was hidden in the last truck of the line.

Carl, he planned to kill Negan, even if it killed him in the process. _I've decided to stick with my truth._


	18. CHAPTER NINETEEN - DARKNESS

**TRIGGER WARNING: MENTIONS OF VIOLENCE AND ATTEMPTED SEXUAL ABUSE.**

  
" **Alright, let's unload these trucks**!" Negan was in a rush, he planned to release his adrenaline as soon as possible. Hecate was climbing off the truck, Simon still by her side, telling jokes. " **Doll? Come here, we need to have a little chat**." _She's my wife, goddamn it._

 _._ **Sure, just let me help them unload the truck.** " She was avoiding him, Dave was watching her from up close so she went to the truck that was the farthest _. I need that ring._

" **No, Hecate. I need to talk you and I need to talk with you now**!" He insisted. Her smile dropped, she wave a goodbye to Simon and walked towards Negan.

" **What's so urgent?"** He grabbed her face with one hand and her waist with another, he kissed her hard, hard enough to cut her lips. He was claiming her as his.

" **Come inside, baby. I need you**." He whispered on to her lips and kissed her again. Hecate could hear the trucks opening up, boxes being dragged. She also heard a gun being loaded.

" **Fuck, get down!"** She managed to push Negan a second before the door flung open and Carl gunned down three Saviors, and Hecate too, who fell with the impact. She grasped her ribs and her stomach, she could feel at least 4 bullets inside of her. _It hurts like hell._

" **I just want Negan**!" Carl. _That fucking kid._   
Negan's eyes were focused in the bleeding girl on the floor, she struggled to stand up.   
Saviors aimed at the kid, waiting for the orders.   
" **Stay back! Drop your weapons. I only want Negan. He killed my friends. No one else needs to die."** Hecate got up and was taken by Simon. Negan felt somewhat relieved but he still had to handle the kid.

" **Damn. You are adorable. Did you pick that gun 'cause it looks cool? You totally did, right? Kid, I ain't gonna lie you scare the shit outta me."** Negan was using a savior as a human shield.   
Dwight managed to disarm Carl and pushed him of the truck.   
" **D! Is that any way to treat our new guest? Come on, kid. I will show you around**." Carl was glaring at Negan, who reached a hand to Carl, who refused to take it.

" **You know, you do the same damn stink-eye as your dad, except it's only half as good 'cause well, you know, you're missing an eye."** Negan chuckled. Carl finally accepted his hand.

" **There we go...I'll show you around**."   
" **Is...is the girl okay? I wasn't aiming at her**." Carl felt bad, he didn't planned to hurt Hecate.   
" **For your fucking sake, and for everyone back at your shit hole home, she better be."** He meant it.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

While Negan showed the compound around to a scared Carl, Hecate was at doctor Carson office, Simon bloody by her side.   
_Fucking hell, this is what I get for giving advice. I should have kept my mouth shut_.   
" **Hecate, do you want me to get Carson? You're losing a lot of blood."** Simon feared that if anything happens to her on his watch, Negan would introduce Lucille to his head.

" **No... I just need his tweezers**." She ripped her bloody shirt while Simon struggle to find on the drawers. He finally did. The door flung open, Negan rushed to her side, she was paler than normal.

" **WHERE'S CARSON, GODDAMN IT?"** he screamed at Simon who almost dropped the tweezers. Carl looked at her with guilt in his eyes.

" **Hey, Negan**." She snapped her fingers in his face. " **I'm going to be fine, I just need to remove this bullets**." Simon handed her the tweezer. Negan stood up and got some gauze and alcohol.

" **I'm sorry! I didn't meant to hit you**!" Carl went close to her. She wanted to be mad but he was just a kid. And this wouldn't kill her right?

" **Well, kid."** She managed to blurt a painful laugh. Two bullets out already." **Imagine if you actually did wanted to hit me then, fuck."** Another bullet out.

" **Hey, doll. Maybe we should get Carson, this looks bad as fuck**." Negan's eyes were glued to her stomach, her skin has turned bloody red. So did the table and the floor.

" **No, the last one is almost out."** She was shaking and she didn't trusted Carson.

" **Yeah, Hecate maybe you should listen to Negan, looks bad, like really bad."** Simon was looking troubled. Last one out.

" **Fuck**!" She grunted, that bullet had broken one rib, and bones took the longest to heal, still faster than any human would but the last time she broken a bone it took two days to fully heal.   
The flesh wounds were already closing in, Carl was terrified.

" **I'm fine, see? There's just one rib broken but I'm fine. Ready for another."** She tried to joke but she had lost a lot of blood.   
Simon and Negan glanced at each other, Carl was green, on the verge of vomiting.   
" **You can go now, guys, I'm fine. I'll be in my room."** Negan wanted her on his bed but she was in pain and foggy so he decided not to argue. _For now_. Simon went close to help her climb off the bed and she took his arm.

" **I'll swing by later then, doll. Just giving a tour to the little serial killer here."** He kissed her forehead.

" **I'm sorry**!" Carl said. Negan dragged him out of the room.

\-------------------------------------------------------

After showering and getting into a cozy robe, she lay down on her bed, trying to recover from what happened, she was almost sleeping when there was a knock on the door.

" **Come in."** She wasn't in the mood for visits.

" **Diosa**!" Celia ran to her side and held her. _Ouch_. " **I've heard what happened, are you okay?** " The girl looked concerned.

" **Yes, I'm fine Celia. Don't you worry."** The girl blessed herself and whispered a prayer.

 **"My dad wanted to come but he was too tired to get up** **from the bed but he sent you this."** It was a necklace, a thin golden chain with a little medal dangling from it.

" **Ah, thank you. It's beautiful!"** She tried it on. She loved it. **"I assume you have the list, Celia..."** Hecate spoke while the girl held her hand.

" **It's here, Diosa."** The girl handed her the list, it was simple things. She could easily get this for them.

 **"Good, don't tell anyone about this, okay? I'll gather the things, don't you worry."** Another knock on the door, this time it didn't waited for a answer.

" **What are you doing here? Go back to your laundry duty, hurry!"** It was Dave. Celia froze in fear.

" **She was just paying me a visit. In fact she was almost leaving before you came, right Celia?"** Hecate lied for the girl. She mouthed a thank you.

" **Yeah yeah, then go on then, get out**." Celia squeezed Hecate hands and ran, she smelled how much he reeked of booze. Dave entered the room and locked the door. _Oh, fuck_.

" **So... you've been shot. Again. And didn't die. Again..."** He was circling around the room. She didn't answer it. _You should've killed him when you had the chance_ , Circe whispered in her head. She was feeling foggy, the blood lost were severe.

" **Why are you here, Dave? What do you want?"** He stopped by the end of her bed.

" **I'm here to make sure you don't forget about our visit tonight**." _Let me take over, please, I can kill him for you_ , Circe spoke again.

" **Do you still have the ring? I wanna see it."** He removed the ring from his pocket and threw it in the air, repeating over and over. Her eyes were closing shut, she fought to keep them open.

" **You're going to pass out aren't you? Shit...I guess not even you is immune to blood lost huh, freak?** " He threw the ring on her face, it fell next to the pillow. _He's going to hurt you, pet, wake up!_ Circe was furious by the weakened state that they were.

" **Fuck you."** Her voice sounded like a whisper.   
" **No,** **bitch**." He pushed her legs to the end of the bed. " **Fuck you."** She tried to scream for help but her eyes fell shut.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Celia felt deep inside of her that something was wrong. When she ran past the savior she smelled pure alcohol coming from him, she heard how he locked the door and she didn't liked him, he gave her dirty looks, even though she was a teenager. He passed the image of trouble to her. 

She ran through the whole sanctuary, looking for someone to help. She knew that Dave wasn't a good guy and feared that he might tried to hurt Hecate.   
Outside there was only another Saviors, all friends with Dave, they would definitely turned the blind eye. 

She was getting desperate, Hecate was her only hope and she would not fail on her. Running through the halls she went upstairs, where the top shots lived.   
Entering into a room, she looked around, there was Negan, Dwight and Simon. His wives were there and so were a kid, of her age, with a eye patch. 

" **What the hell..."** Simon spoke. Negan seemed confused, the girl was a simple worker. _What is she doing here?_   
" **Celia what the hell are you doing here?"** Dwight grabbed her by her shirt, ready to drag her out of the room. She struggled with his hand. Still out of breath she managed to speak. 

  
" **It's... Hecate**." Negan changed his posture." **Dave entered her room and locked the door, I think she's in trouble."** The room felt silent for a second. Carl was confused.

" **I'm going to kill him!"** Negan grabbed Lucille and ran, pushing Dwight to the side, Simon's followed him.   
Dwight send Celia away and grabbed Carl, the two of them talking a way out in the way.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Hecate could feel hands on her legs, and stomach, she even flinched when she felt pressured on her sides, the broken rib screaming in protest. She opened slowly her eyes, she couldn't move. Flashbacks of Zemo dancing in her eyes, she didn't know what was real or not. The tears flowing free from her eyes were real, of that she was sure.

" **Please, stop."** She sobbed.

" **Shut up!"** He slapped her face. She heard the sound of a zipper being opened and felt her legs being moved. _I'm lost._  
The door was kicked open and she felt the hands leaving her skin. His voice sounded like a thunder.

" **YOU SON OF A BITCH**!" Negan. He was furious.

" **Boss...I can explain.** **It's not what** **you think!"** He was shivering.

The last thing she heard was the sound of a head being smashed by Lucille, Dave screaming and Celia calling her name. It all went black.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

_"_ **_Sister? What had they done to you?"_ ** _Hermes was there, in the cage next to her, he was chained too._

_"I_ **_don't know...I don't think I'm human anymore_ ** _." She was crying, her face smudge with the doctor's blood. Her first victim_ **_. "All I remember is being handled by that woman and then I killed her, they were cl_ ** **_apping, like if they had cracked a code."_ ** _I don't even remember that woman's name._

  
**_You killed her, sister. But they had it coming, all of them do. And very soon I'll show them_ ** _." Hermes was now standing, no longer in chains. How?_   
_"_ **_I want to go home, I can't bear this anymore..."_ ** _Hermes was now leaving the cage, leaving her behind. "_ **_Brother! Where are you going? Don't leave me, please_ ** _!" Her hands reached out of the cage, her brother just glanced at his shoulder and reached to hold her hand. "_ **_Where are you going_ ** _?" She tried to remove the chain from her neck._   
_"_ **_I'm coming home. See you soon, sister_ ** _."_

Hungry. It was the first thing that came to mind when she jolted awake. Struggling to sit down, her hands on her throat, fearing the metal chain that once was there, the pain at her side was present again and her she struggled to breath. Arms embraced her and she flinched.   
" **Diosa! You're back! I thought we had lost you."** Celia. Her sweet innocent girl. 

" **Celia. How long I've been out?"** It was dark outside. 

**"A few good hours**." Carson was checking her eyes and her pulse. " **Negan went to Alexandria again, to return Carl in safety, I'll inform him on your status."** He left running from the room. Negan, he had saved her from Dave. 

" **What happened? With** **him**?" Her face grew dark. Celia hesitated. 

" **Hm, when I ran past him from your room, I smelled the alcohol...and the I heard him locking the door. So I ran to get help."** Celia was whispering. 

" **You did...Thank you**!" Hecate hugged her tight, Celia smelled good. Like food good. She quickly released the girl. 

" **When we got there, he was going to hurt you. Really hurt you. Negan painted your walls with his brains."** _Good_ , that was all she thought. Then she noticed, she was in Negan's room, she remembered from the night before. 

**"Well, thanks to you, he didn't. I'm forever grateful."** Celia was smiling to her. She reached her tiny hand. 

**"I found this next to your pillow, I took it before anyone could notice. Is it your?"** She opened her hand and there it was, her mother's ring. Safe and sound. The only thing that she still had from her mother. 

**"Yes...it is. It belonged to my mother**." She took the ring from Celia's palm. A tear rolled her cheek.

" **It's beautiful...just like you**." Hecate laughed. That very own ring had caused all that mess.

 **"You're very sweet**." _Too sweet. Deliciousy sweet._ " **Celia, if you don't mind, I would like to shower now. Alone... I feel...dirty**." she wasn't lying.

" **Of course, Diosa. If you need anything, I'm more than glad to serve you. I'll let them know you don't wished to be bothered. Good night**." She left the room. Hecate stood up. _Hungry_.

Walking to the window and opening she let the fresh air enter the place. Taking a deep breath she tried to find anything, anyone that could fill her hunger. She smelled nothing but walkers, no animal close. Nor human. _Ugh, this is going to hurt_.   
Jumping out the window she felt her rib sting but she needed to eat soon, nothing good ever came out of a hungry wounded creature.

It was late, and Negan was away with some of the Saviors, making her way out of the Sanctuary easier. It's not like she was a prisoner but she feared of meeting someone and they ending up becoming her dinner. Leaving through the fence she walked in to the woods, her weakened state making everything harder. Sight, smell and hearing. She continued to walk, walkers gathering around her, it's been a while since she stayed with them. Did they missed her?

" **Kids, it's been so long**." They reached their rotten limbs towards her. " **None of you would've believe what I found."** She raised her hand, on her finger there was the ring. " **My mother's ring, can you believe it? I thought it was lost forever, but here it is**..." They just looked at her with their dead eyes.

" **You know what that means? It means that my family might be close, closer than I expected. Hermes, ugh you guys would love him**." _Would they?_ The air shifted direction and the walkers turned their heads. _Food_. Normally she would hunt herself but she was in no conditions of tracking, she didn't even smelled the deer, he was limping, a big wound on his leg. _This will have to do, for now._ Her teeth sank on his neck, he struggled by she soon regained her strength.

" **Well, beggars can't be choosers right**?" She cleaned her mouth the best she could and said goodbye to her companion. _Sometimes I miss them, everything was much easier_. But then she remembered the kindness of some humans, is true most of them were horrible people but she wasn't the one to mistake a few by all, unlike her brother. " **Soon we'll be together again, Hermes. You're not leaving me behind**." The dream from earlier still haunted her.

Climbing up to window, she cleaned herself with a quick shower. There wasn't any clothes available for her in Negan's room.  
 _I'm sure he wouldn't mind_ she thought when she grabbed a black faded shirt that was pretty much a short dress on her. Laying down again she let out a breath that she didn't even know she was holding. Her rib a lot better now that she was somewhat fed.   
Sleep took her in his arms, this time a calm one.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

So in the meantime, the ride back to Alexandria wasn't calm, in fact, Negan's mood was so terrible that Carl feard his own death. After he witnessed a man's head being crushed open by Lucille, again, he felt scared for him and for his friends. Simon had to grab Negan, he was crazy, he cursed and screamed at the lifeless body. Carl couldn't blame him this time, the scene it was revolting, even Rick would go nuts if he was there.

When they entered the room Dave had his pants unzipped, his hands were pushing Hecate's legs towards him, she was clearly unconscious, her robe was half opened, tears stained her face, red hand mark was there too. He had hitted her.

Negan's fist hit his face, moving him away from the woman, Celia jumped in bed and covered Hecate's body, holding her tight and praying. The man tried to "explain himself" but Lucille spoke first, Dave's head was already jello when Simon grabbed him off the lifeless corpse. Dwight and Simon removed the smashed body out of the room or else Negan would continue the process.   
Celia was shaking Hecate's body and calling her name, her body was cold.

" **GO GET CARSON, NOW**!" He sat by her side while Celia ran out the room, seeking help again.

" **Baby? It's me, wake up."** Negan caressed the girls cold face with his bloody hand. She didn't moved.

" **Hecate**!" He shook her harder. " **You're safe now, I'm here doll, wake up!** " No response.  
" **Fuck**!" Pulling the girl to his lap he shook her again. Carl tried to help.

" **Negan, maybe you should**..."

 **"YOU SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH**!" He spat back at him, pointing his finger at the boy. " **NONE OF THIS SHIT WOULD'VE HAPPENED IF YOUR ASS HAD STAYED FUCKING PUT!"** Negan's voice boomed in the room, he was right. Carl had left her in this state, and she was actually nice to him. Even when he cursed her out, even when he had shot her, four times. Carson ran into the room, Negan grabbed his collar. _Was he crying?_

" **YOU BETTER BELIEVE THAT IF TRY ANY OF THAT SCALPEL SHIT AGAIN, I'LL BURN YOU ALIVE! ARE WE CLEAR**?" Carson shook in his clothes.

" **Yes, sir."** He whispered.

" **NOW SAVE HER, I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU HAVE TO DO, FIX HER**." He was furious. He couldn't afford to lose his weapon, his wife.   
Celia jumped on the bed again, holding her hand and praying. 

**"Get out, I'm taking you back to your dad, tour time is over**." He grabbed Carl's arms and dragged him outside. Negan called half of the Saviors and off to Alexandria they went, he left with specifics order that he must be informed of the girl state. For better or for worse.

 **"I'm sorry Negan, I didn't planned for her to get hurt**." Carl mumbled in the truck, Simon was driving and Negan's eyes were fixed on the window. He spoke without turning to face the boy.

" **Well, kid. Here's how's going to work: we're getting you back in one piece to your father, if I hear on this fucking radio that she's not waking up or God forbids you, she's dead, I'm going to kill each and everyone one of your sorry asses, starting with your dad. And you'll be watching everything, I'm saving you for last**." He turned around and smiled at him. " **How's that plan sounds to you, huh? You little shit**." Carl went silent after that.

When they got there, Rick was panicking, Dwight had informed them on the radio about what happened, they were in big trouble. Not only Carl had invaded the place, he killed three of Negan's mens and injured Hecate in the process.   
Dwight even told them about the rape attempt, so they could imagine how fucking pissed Negan was.

After a few hours of exposed nerves and extreme anxiety, Carson has informed Negan by radio that Hecate had waken up.   
Thank fucking God, Negan felt relieved. So did the Alexandria people.   
They were getting ready to leave.   
" **Ah, one more thing. Arat, kill someone."** Before Rick had any time to protest Olivia was shot in the face, dead in a second. The screaming and the crying were replaced with Negan's voice.

" **Just so you know, this is all your fault, Rick. Yours and of your son, that little ungrateful piece of shit. For some reason that I'll never understand, she chose to help our boy Daryl here, something about he being a good man. And this is how you repay her...with four fucking shots in the gut.** " Carl was looking down in shame, none of it would've happenn if he had stayed quiet in his place. Olivia would be alive.

" **Negan, please. I apologise in Carl's behalf, he won't ever try anything like that again, I give you my word."** Rick would say anything to keep began on killing more of his people.

" **Oh, he better not. Or so help me God, I will smash his fucking head off, just like I did with Abraham and the Asian dude. He knows I will. Do. Not. Test. Me**." And then they left, back to his home. Back to his wife.


	19. CHAPTER TWENTY - CHANGES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! In this chapter I was inspired by the iconic speech that O Ren Ishii from Kill Bill delivers to a racist "co-worker." 
> 
> Feel free to comment, I would love to hear your ideas. I'm getting unmotivated to continue writing because no one tells me anything (just one lovely friend commented, thank you). So I don't know if it's good or if it's not :( 
> 
> But anyways, enjoy this longer chapter. 
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: MENTIONS OF ATTEMPTED ABUSE ANS VIOLENCE

When Negan returned home Carson was waiting at the gates, his hands griping one another in a state of anxiety.  
" **Sir, thank God** you're back."

" **Spit it out."** Negan wasn't I'm a good mood.  
" **She's fine, I've checked her vitals, no sign of damage. But..."** He glanced at the window.

" **CARSON! Spit it out goddamn it!"**  
" **When she woke up I left to inform you sir, when I came back, she was gone...I checked the bathroom too**." Carson blurted out. _No. Fucking. Way_.

" **What do you mean...by she was gone**?" _She left me, she actually fucking left me. I let a coward get close enough to her, he tried to hurt her and she doesn't trust me anymore, she left me._ Little did he know that Hecate was peacefully sleeping in his bed, she had left sure, but just for a quick snack, she was faithful to her word.

Carson didn't know how else to explain. Negan pushed him off his face and marched towards the building. " **Look around the place, up and down. She got be somewhere**." He spoke on the radio. Walking to his room, he planned to look for clues, a note, something. _She fucking left me, it's your fucking fault_. Bursting his door open he had to take a double look. Was he hallucinating now?

Lying on his bed there she was, rubbing her eyes, the noise of his kick on the door had startled her.  
" **Negan? Is that you?"** Her voice was hoarse, sleepy. _Thank fuck!_ He let out a long breath.

" **Everyone, chill the fuck down, I found her. Rest your heads."** He said on the radio. Walking closer to the bed he noticed that she was wearing nothing but his old shirt. _Control yourself, your old dirty man._

" **Hey baby, it's me. Negan. Are you okay**?" His voice was low, calming.  
" **Hm, yes. I guess. Still standing, ish**." She smiled with her eyes closed.  
 **"That's great, doll. You should get some sleep, I'll leave you to it."** _I'm going to beat the shit out of Carson. Fucking liar._  
" **No! Please stay, don't leave me, Hermes**." She was half awake half asleep. _Hermes? Is that her brother?! Right, yes. Hermes and Hecate, the super twins._

" **Okay... I'll stay. But I'm Negan, not Hermes**." He sounded confused but again, she had lost a lot of blood and then there was the mental trauma. He removed his clothes, staying only with his boxers and lay down by her side, she put a arm on his chest.

" **I** **don't want to be alone anymore..."** She was rubbing her face on his shoulder like a cat. He passed his arm around her and sniffed her head. _My shampoo, she smells like me._  
" **I'm not leaving you alone, ever again, baby. You'll stay with me always."** He whispered with a lump in his throat, knowing that she would leave as soon as her brother was found. She was now fully awake but still sleepy.

" **Negan, is Carl okay? He's just a kid I'm sure he didn't meant to hurt me**." She said while slowly drawing lines and circles on his chest.  
" **He's...okay. I didn't hurt him if is that what you mean."** She had a big black ring on her middle finger. _Who's ring is that? Looks dope as fuck I'm sure I would remember seeing that shit before..._  
She took a deep breath.

" **Thank you, for saving me. I'm usually not the one that needs to be saved but it was nice... to know that I could count on you**." He felt relieved, he was sure that she would blame him. He did, deep down.  
" **Baby, I wouldn't have needed to save you if you hadn't jumped in front of those bullets, they were for me."**

" **I just pushed you away, silly**." She looked up at him, his hazel eyes were studying her face. _God, she's gorgeous._

" **Still...you act up before anyone else did. And for that I have to thank you, baby**." He stroke her hair. It made her almost fell asleep again.

" **Doll**?" He had to ask. She just hummed, a proof that she was listening. " **Carson said that you woke up and he left to inform me...but when he came back, you were gone. Where were you? With who?"** His jealousy was always there. She looked up again, her brow furrowed.

" **I was hungry...so I went to out. Alone**." His eyes widened. " **It was a deer..."** She spoke in a playful voice.  
" **Got scared for a fucking second, not gonna lie, baby."** He let out a awkward laugh. _But who am I kidding, she got to eat somehow._  
 **"Don't be, it's not like I'm going to eat you guys for dinner... unless you deserve it**." His laugh died out. " **I'm kidding! God, you're so tense, relax...** " he continued to play with her hair, sleep was calling her name again, very loud this time.

" **You do got to eat sometime, maybe if I hadn't killed that fucker with the mask in Alexandria you wouldn't be so weak... maybe he didn't had to die right there, by my gun. "** He continued to blame him somehow.

" **Valar Morghulis..."** She mumbled, half asleep now.

" **What did you said????"** He jerked his head down, it was the same thing that the prisoner said before Negan blew his head. _Did she heard him earlier? No, it cant be_.

" **What does that means?"** Her breathing was lighter, she was almost fully asleep now. " **Baby**?" His curiosity was at it's highest level.

" **It means that all men must die, it's just an old saying."** Her voice as barely a whisper. _An old saying?_ He was absolute certain that he had never heard this shit before.  
" **Old saying? From where**?"

" **Home, it's an old saying from home..."** She fell asleep a second later, Negan tried to wake her up, he wanted to know more about it but she was in a heavy state of sleep. _Let her sleep, she's been through a lot today._

But that could only mean two things. One, either that man was from her old home, because in his mind, her new home was with him.

Or that man knew her from somewhere...or her brother, he could've met her brother. From what she told him, her twin wasn't the easiest nor the nicest person to be around, he had to be careful. _If she doesn't remember any of this shit tomorrow, I'm keeping my mouth shut._ Kissing her head and snuggling in her hair he tried falling asleep. This could've mean that her brother was closer than he wished for, and he wasn't planning on losing her now. _Or ever._

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Negan woke up with a knock on the door, Hecate was nowhere to be found. _Not again_. There was a another knock. _Fucking hell._

" **What?????"** He shouted at the door.  
" **Ahn...it's Celia. I'm bringing breakfast for Hecate...and you, sir."** Celia, the little girl that ran after him for help. Putting his pants on he heard the shower running, _at least she's still here._ Opening the door to a scared looking Celia, the tray shaking. " **hm hi, good morning, sir. I thought it would please you breakfast in bed."** She was looking down. _Poor thing._

 **"Sure... good girl. Come in, set it on the table**." Celia struggled to keep the tray balanced, she was looking around, clearly looking for Hecate. " **She's showering, kid. You can relax now.** " He bit in to the toast.  
" **Can you please tell her that I was here? Please?"** Celia eyes were glued on the bathroom door.

" **Of course, honey. I will."** He went for a huge cup that had a lit and with a straw. _A smoothie would be heaven now._  
" **NO**!" Celia ran to stop him from drinking it. He looked at the cup and then at the girl. _What the fucking fuck?_ **"I mean...it's for her. My father made it himself, it would mean the world to him if she tried it first, please**." She was visibly disturbed. _Was she trying to poison Hecate? Fuck. Calm down, she's just a kid._

" **Very well... I'll make sure that she drinks it first then**." Celia's felt a huge relief. " **You can go now. Back to your whatever duty."**  
" **Right away, sir. Thank you**." She ran out the room. _Weirdo. I'm sure Hecate wouldn't mind that I try just a little first_.  
He gave a good gulp just to spit it out a second later. The bathroom door crack open to a Hecate with damp hair and a robe closed shut on her slim waist. Negan was still spiting on the sink.

" **What the fuck? That girl was trying to kill you!"** _God, it tastes like shit_.

" **Which girl?"** Hecate was drying her hair with a towel.

 **"That little girl that's pretty much your shadow**!" He was gargling water. " **Celia or something like that, she just left. Said that her old man had it made this especially for you and you only."** Hecate started to laugh.

" **Then why did you drink it?"** She said while walking towards the tray.

"I **wanted to see if wasn't poison or some shit like that, it clearly is. It tastes like pure acid ass**." She didn't even had to open the cup.

" **No fucking way**." Hecate gaved a big gulp. Blood, fresh male blood. " **Negan...this is blood. Human blood.** " He made a vomiting sound and rubbed his tongue with his hands.

" **You said that her father made this..."** She checked, that much blood couldn't kill anyone of blood lost, even an old man. And she was still recovering from everything, her rib almost healed. _Take it, you fool. It's not like you can return it to him_ , Circe said. She was right, even if Hecate refused it Hernando's gift, what could she do to return his blood back in his body? So she took it.  
Negan looked at her with a sick face, it was actually funny.

" **What**?" She said removing the straw from her lips. " **Celia warned you that it was for me. What did you expected it? A bloody Mary?"** She laughed again.

" **Ha fucking ha, very funny doll. I see you're back to your little jokes**." He went back to his toast, his appetite stained. She just shrugged.  
" **Who's blood is that**?"  
 **"If I had to guess, Hernando's. It's clearly blood from a man."** He spat his toast.

" **Now you're just doing on purpose**."  
 **"I am not! You asked!"** Hernando's blood was exactly what she needed to get her day started on the right foot. Her mood was at it's highest.

" **How do you even know that, for fucks sake?"** He tried to eat the fruit then.

" **Experience... females and males blood taste completely different from one another. But female is better."** She finished her cup, feeling energized.

" **Now that just straight up sexist**." He joked.

" **You wouldn't say that if you knew the difference. But what can you say?"** She was brushing her teeth. " **You only have experience with man's blood."**

 **"You watch your mouth, young lady. Or else I'm going to spank you** " He swallowed the rest of the fruit. She mumbled a sorry. It was a ironic one. Leaving the bathroom she was looked around. Negan was watching her.

**"I have absolutely nothing to wear."**

**"I don't have a problem with that..."** Negan joked but then he remembered to behave, _someone tried to rape her last night, you sicko._  
" **Now who's the one with the jokes**?" Her hands were on her waist. His fell on her ring.

 **"Where did you get this ring, doll? Who gave it to you?"** Negan being his possessive self.

" **This ring..."** She looked at her hand. " **This is why Dave came up to me.** " She sat on the bed, her feet dangling down.  
" **What do you mean by that**?"

" **So... don't freak out. But according to Dave, he found it on the shopping mall, on the day we went for a run together. Remember that?"** It felt like years ago. Negan was gripping his fork like his life depended on it, the very mention of Dave's name set him off.

 **"I remember."** It was all he said.  
" **Continuing then, one night, our first night, when I left your room because I couldn't sleep, I was sitting outside, just thinking about life."** She noticed how Negan's heart beats were higher. _Anger_?  
" **What did he do?"** His eyes were piercing hers.  
 **"He was...rude. To say the least. And I was coming back inside when he showed me this ring."** She was circling the ring around her finger.

" **So? What's so special about this ring? I could've gotten you one too, if is that what you wanted!"** _Insecurity, not anger, insecurity._

" **Negan, this was my mother's ring**." Negan's brows furrowed. " **He said he had found this ring, this very particular one on the shopping mall. I believed that I would never see this again so I listened to him, maybe he knew more than he was telling me."**

 **"Doll...you could've came to me. I would get this information for you, one way or another."** _That motherfucker tricked her with the memories of her dead mother._

" **I've considered... coming to you. But then he said that if I ever told you about it, he would throw it away, the information and the ring. I know it might seem silly to you, but this ring is the only thing I have left from her."** He couldn't say anything, his bat was named after his dead wife for God's sake.

" **No...I get it. I don't think it's silly**." He got up and grabbed her face with his hands. **"I just wished that you've had come to me, either way. I would lift this place up for this ring, for you."** _Is he developing... feelings...for me? I mean, I'm clearly attracted to him and he's to me but it can't be more than that? Right_?

" **Thank you...that means a lot."** He leaned to kiss her lips softly. His hand fell to her neck and he sighed. _Control yourself, goddamn it. Let her come to you._

 **"Negan, just two little things that I would liked to ask you**." She looked up at him and held his hands. **"The first one is about Celia and her father, Hernando, your smoothie maker."** He rolled his eyes. " **You see, he's old, and he can barely work enough to earn his points, Celia has to share hers with him. And I'm not trying to dodge your system, I think is a good idea."** She tried to find words that he wouldn't find offensive. " **But I think it's fitting to reward her and her father, she saved me yesterday and he literally is giving his blood at work."**

**"I see..."**

**"So, what I liked to see if I could earn points for them."** She actually knew that wives didn't needed points and she was his guest, it was just so that Negan that he was the one the solve the problem. 

**"What? Absolutely not! You don't need points, for anything! What you want you take it, it's yours!"**

**"But what if what I want is points? For them... please. I owe them that."** She was sporting her best puppy eyes, not even her father, who was a very serious and stern man used to say no to her.

 **"Fine...these two, and I mean these two only, won't need any points from now on. They can get what they need, within reason of course**." Negan gave in. How could he not?

" **Really**?" She hugged his waist, glad that her plan had worked out. " **You're the best! Thank you!"** His big hand were on the back of her head, his dirty mind wishing to wonder free.

 **"I know, baby. I'm the best."** Back to his cocky self. " **You said two little things...what's the other?** " He asked while running his fingers through her hair.

 **"Oh, I wanted you to schedule with the whole sanctuary a "hearing" If you like to call it. I have something to say."** He wanted to ask what did she wanted to say. He didn't have to. " **Don't you worry, it's a good thing. Things are going to change, for better now."** She got up and kissed his lips.

" **Sure, be ready in 10 then, baby**." He grabbed the radio, giving the order to gather everyone around.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Hecate was wearing a mid thigh black dress that Negan hand picked for her, it was tight in all the right places, she wanted to say no but he had granted her two favors, two big ones. She couldn't say no, besides, black was always her color, she looked absolutely amazing in that tone. Her silver hair and pale skin formed a nice contrast between the dark material. He handed her some heals too but she used her almost healed rib as excuse. He had no choice but to agree with her.

She left 5 minutes before to talk to Celia, deliver her the good news, and thank Hernando, of course, they chatted for a minute before Negan had walked to collect her, it was time.

When they walked past the Saviors and the people, they immediately fell to their knee's, after what happened yesterday with Hecate and Negan they wouldn't defy them any time soon. Whistling his famous tune to announce his arrival he stepped in to the balcony with Hecate by his side. Looking like a complete goddess, her light eyes standing out in that dark outfit.  
The people and the Saviors kneeled down before them, even the wives who usually didn't. Celia was on the corner, by Hecate's request.

" **GOOD MORNING, FOLKS**!" Negan shouted, as usual. They answered it, as usual.  
" **So, we would like to get some little things out of the fucking way, to end any rumor that might be happening**." He motioned his finger up and the people rised.

 **"First of all, Hecate here, is my new wife and adviser, think of her like a extension of my arm, my right hand, my filter to your whiny protests."** He smiled at her, always with sexual connotations. " **If any of you motherfuckers had any fucking doubt about that, here I am, killing it for you."** Hecate chuckled.

 **"Second of all, yesterday the spawn of Rick the prick did tried to kill me. And none of you, Saviors, fucking saved me. Hell, I could've been working on wall right now, rotting like a motherfucker. If that, of course, wasn't for my new beloved wife, who took not one, not two, not three but four fucking bullets to save me."** He was getting his crew in line.

" **Fuck, I might've just send you all to wall, maybe in death you can be useful, if not to me, but at least to her."** Hecate smiled at his comment.

" **But hey, people are a resource right?! Until they aren't."** He laughed. **"You wanted to say something, my dear. Go on. I'm sure they're paying attention.** " They were, the stage of fear had passed between the people, leaving them in a state of fascination.

" **So, I also have a few little things that I would like to discuss with you, people, and I mean everyone. Cause I don't seem to wrap my head around it. You see, when Negan and I decided to join forces, he explained it to me, the rules you know?! I'm sure you are all familiar with those, right**?!" Some whispering were heard. " **But there's one in particular that I would like to focus on today.** **NO RAPE.** " The room fell in a absolute silence. Negan felt somewhat relieved.

" **No rape, that's a very simple and easy to follow rule, am I right**?" A few "yes's" were heard, mostly women. " **Because there's no easy way to put this but yesterday, one of you, tried to rape me. Me. And trust me, I know, I know that a few doesn't mean all. But sometimes a few become too many, it becomes completely...unacceptable**." Some of the Saviors glanced at each other. Hecate noticed and Celia poked her back. Negan was watching everything with extreme attention.

" **I'm not sugar coating anything, sorry kids. But it's the truth. One Savior tried to rape me when I was unconscious, completely out. Due severe blood lost after saving your leader. Can you believe it?"** She was getting closer to the top of the stairs.

" **If** **Celia here, didn't had get to Negan in time he would've succeed. Hell, his hands were already on me."** She said while coming down the stairs.

" **Do you know why he managed to get his filthy hands on me? Because Celia couldn't find someone to help her, you see, she actually did found some of you outside but she was scared to ask for help. Do you know why?** " Her hand fell on to a man's shoulder and he shivered, Celia nodded a no with her head. Negan was starting to lose it. _What the fuck is happening?_ He looked at her, Celia cupped her hand in to his ear and whispered. He gripped the metal fence and his face turned to a scowl.

" **No**." A man named Fat Joey was shaking when her hand reached his shoulder. Celia nodded a no again.

 **"She was scared of asking for help because she knew some of you would turn the blind eye to a man raping a woman. And standing by and doing nothing while a crime is committed is just as bad as committing the crime itself** ” Her hand reached a man's shoulder, his name was Jiro. Celia nodded a yes. She squeezed his shoulder but he tried to play tough.  
" **Jiro, right?"** She asked behind him. He shivered.

" **Yes**."

" **You knew what Dave was up to, didn't you?"** Her voice was cold as ice. Negan almost flew from the balcony but Celia pushed his jacket sleeve. _She got this_.

" **Yes or no, is a simple question**." There was no way out for him now, even if he lied and said no, Negan still would give him the iron.

" **Yes, but I can explain!** He kneeled down in front of her.

" **See? It wasn't so hard wasn't**?" Then she grabbed him by his hair and dragged him up in the stairs again, he was crying like a child.

" **YOU COWARD PIECE OF SHIT**!" Negan kicked him in the balls, Jiro pulled out the huge hunting knife out Negan's belt and lunged at him. Celia hid behind him, scared for her life.

" **Me??? A coward? And what about you Negan? Hiding behind that freak you took in as pet!** " He spat on the ground.

" **Yeah I'm not afraid to say it, she might be a hot piece of ass and that's why we would take turns on her but that big mouthed little bitch ruined the party. But she's still a motherfucking freak!"** A loud snap was heard before Jiro could've lounged on Negan. His spine, broken with a precise hit provided by Hecate. He fell on to the floor shiting himself in the process.

" **You fool..."** She removed the knife from his hand and handed to Negan. Grabbing his hair and pulling his head back, Negan gave a filled with rage clean hit on his throat, his head got free from the body. One wife vomited. A Savior too.

Blood had splashed Hecate's face when she spoke again. **"So, continuing what I was planning to say before this little show, don't get me wrong, as adviser and wife to your leader, I encourage you all from time to time, and always in a respectful manner obviously, to question our logic."**

Negan was cleaning the knife on Jiro clothes, smiling at her speech. " **If you're unconvinced that a particular plan of action we've decided is the wisest, tell me so, but allow me to convince you, after all, I'm a reasonable girl**." Her hand fell to her chest, her ring shining.

" **And as I promise you people once, I'll promise you again, right here and now, that no subject will ever be taboo. Except, of course, the subject that was just under discussion."** Her face grew dark.

" **And I tried, Negan is my testimony. I've been patient, I accepted all the jokes, all the side eyes and all the teasing, but after yesterday, that won't matter anymore, I grew tired of it."** Arat swallowed a lump on her throat, not one sound could be heard amongst the people. Negan was hard as a rock, seeing her taking control and owning up to her true self was a true sight to him.

" **The price you pay for breaking the no rape rule or bringing up my actual biological state in a negative way is...I collect your fucking head."** She raised Jiro severed head. " **Just like this fucker right here."** Jiro had already turned. Gasps were heard, someone else pucked, she raised her voice for the first time. 

" **Now...if any of you, UNGRATEFUL SON'S OF BITCHES GOT ANYTHING ELSE TO SAY, NOW'S THE FUCKING TIME**! " Not a single sound. Not a whisper. Nothing. Her voice fell to the normal volume.

" **I didn't think so..."** She dropped Jiro's mutilated head from the balcony. An old lady passed out.

Kissing the top of Celia's head and apologizing that she had to see that, she sent the girl on her way.

" **Dis fucking missed!"** Negan shouted. He didn't had to tell it twice, everyone was dying to live the room. He ran one finger on Hecate's face, surprised that she had this side on her.

" **Too much?"** She asked while cleaning the blood on her face. He chuckled and ran his tongue through his lips.

" **Not at all, doll. I'm just surprised**."

" **Believe me I was surprised too. But I noticed that your people would never respect me, because I was holding back who I am, I'm not holding back anymore**." Her eyes traveled through his features.

 **"I see, you're right, doll. Why you didn't tell me that Jiro was involved**?" _I would've killed him._

" **I didn't know till this morning, Celia told me earlier, but I had to get at least a confession. And besides, it was a good timing to remember your people who runs the place here. It's your rules. Your leadership. Your word should be more than enough."**

" **Say it again."** He growled.

" **You like being in charge don't you**?" Her hand traveled to his face, chest and stomach. _Hell yes, I like to be in control_.

" **You know I do..."**

 **"Then take control**." It was a invitation, she was defying him. He kissed her hard, his hands roaming free on her body.

" **You have no idea where you're getting into, baby doll."** Was all he said before taking her hand and leading them back to his bedroom.


	20. CHAPTER TWENTY ONE - JEALOUSY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys how's going? This part is NSFW. 
> 
> In this chapter I wanted to focus on how jealousy and paranoia can ruin a good relationship, this chapter focus on the ugly side of Negan. But no worries, we are going to fix it later. 
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: PHYSICAL ASSAULT

A few days went by after the beheading of Jiro, the nerves were starting to cool off, at least. Negan was in bed, smoking a cigarette while Hecate read a book, both of them still naked, sweaty from their earlier session. He tried to play off but he was absolutely exhausted, she was hard to keep up in these past few days but he wouldn't let it show, he was almost giving in to a nap, get his forces up again. The radio on the side of his bed changed his plans.  
" **Hey boss, there's a abandoned warehouse just two hours away, do you think we should take a look at it anytime soon?"** He sighed.

" **Yeah... gather a crew, we leave in a hour."** Hecate took his cigarette out his mouth and took a drag then gave it back. She seemed absolutely focused on that book.

 **"Hey, doll, if you wanna stay and rest, we can handle ourselves**..."

 **"Nonsense, stay here and do what? Besides, I'm clearly not the one who need to rest..."** She teased him while turning a page. " **Can't keep up huh?"**

Putting out his cigarette and removing the book of her hands he pinned her down the mattress, she was still laughing. _God, I love her dimples._ He kissed her again, his hands trailing down her neck, her stomach until it reached that heated point between her legs, she stopped laughing, a smirk dancing on her flushed lips.

" **What were you saying, baby**?" He whispered in her ear, causing shivers down her body, his longs fingers started to move up and down, left to right, circling. Hecate was already panting, a moan scaped her lips.  
 **"That's right, doll. Let it out...let me take care of you."** He slide two fingers inside, her back arched.  
Negan trailed soft and hungry kisses down her neck, her chest, each one of her breast, her stomach then grabbing each leg he swinged them over his shoulders.

" **Already so wet for daddy, huh?"** He kissed each leg from her knees to the pool that formed between her legs. Negan was good, at everything that involved sex, his mouth was eager to please her, Hecate was moaning, already sensitive from the earlier orgasms.  
Sliding two fingers in a crocked manner he sucked and licked hard on her bundle of nerves. After a few good minutes of pure intense pleasure, Hecate was moving away from him, this was a delicious torture, too much sensations all at once.

" **Where do you think you're going, doll**?" Another hard lick, his fingers never leaving her insides. " **Don't you fucking run from me."** He roughly pulled her back to his mouth, only to be devoured again.

" **Negan, fuck!"** She felt her whole body shivering in a state of climax, he was still holding her in place with his arm. Giving her soft licks and kisses, licking everything that she had to offer, she was still trembling.  
He released her legs who felt like jello and started to trail his kisses up again, landing a hard and long one on her lips, he had the biggest grin that she had ever seen him do. Her chest was going up and down, recovering from him.

" **Now who's the one that needs to rest, huh?"** He said while stroking her hair away from her face. She just smiled at him and he kissed her again.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

After cleaning themselves up and getting dressed, which one of them went separate ways, getting ready for the next run. Negan went to his meeting room, they checked the maps and strategy's. Hecate on the other hand, went after Celia, to make sure that everything was running just fine with her and her father. Entering the kitchen where the girl was, some workers quickly bowed their heads, out of respect and admiration. Also fear, after Negan publicly named her his adviser it was clear to everyone, worker, Saviors and lieutenants that she was not the one to mess with. Dave and Jiro learned from the hard way.

" **Good morning, everyone!"** she said while walking past the workers, Celia was packing some snaps in a little bag, she stopped when she heard her voice.

" **Hecate! Good morning**!" It took Hecate a while to get used to it, Celia always ran and hugged her waist whenever she saw her. " **I was making this for you, I heard you're leaving in a run with Negan. Thought you could use as snack**." There was fruits, water and granola bars.

" **That's very thoughtful, thank you, honey."** She said while stroking the girls head. _This won't count as snack but it's the thought that counts right?!_

" **My dad's is doing well after his meds, he even went to the garden, he's helping them planting things."** Celia had put on some weight, finally, after being underfed for so long.

 **"That's great, Celia. I take it from here now, go ahead, have fun with your day**." Celia hugged her once more and ran to her friends.  
" **Ahm** **... Hecate**?" An old woman named Janice called her.

" **Yes**." The woman didn't looked in her eyes, just kept her head down. _This is too much already._

" **I wanted to know if you could check for some items** **writen** **on this list at the run today. I asked Simon and he told me to fuck off.** " _Si_? He was the sweetest with her. _Strange_.

" **Sure**." She took the paper of Janice's hand, the other kitchen workers watching them. It was mostly kitchen supplies and ingredients, she had no use to any of this stuff but they did so it mattered.

" **Anything else I can do for you?"** Janice looked surprised, she and the rest of the people were expecting her to curse them out like the other lieutenants used to do. Hecate noticed.

" **Look, Janice. All of you, come here**." They glanced at each other, heartbeats were going up. " **You people need to calm the fuck down. I said that I'm not here to murder anyone, and I don't plan to. People are a resource, Negan always says that, right**?" Heartbeats going down.

" **Right..."** Janice spoke.

 **"So? Then you shouldn't be afraid to ask those simple things to me. This place couldn't run without you people, it's a work exchange. They need you as much as you need them. Don't forget that**." Hecate felt bad for them, they were so used to being cursed around that they're expecting the same from her, even though she never had treated any of them poorly.

" **I understand... thank you, Diosa**." _God, Hernando needs to stop calling me that_ _around_.

" **No worries. I'll try to find those things for you. Wish us luck."** She grabbed the little bag after Janice added a few more snacks and left the room, the energy from the place a lot higher and pleasant than when she walked in before. Workers were praising her to one another, maybe Hernando was right about her they thought.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a two hours ride to that warehouse, according to an outpost nearby, that place it used to hold something like a farmer market but less food and more supplies. It could be a catch or it could be a waste of time. Simon, Hecate and Negan rode in the same truck, as usual.

" **Are you guys hungry?"** She said while grabbing the little bad that was given to her. Simon's head snapped at her. She rolled her eyes.

" **Dear God, Si! How many times I have to tell you that I'm not going to eat you?"** She opened the bag, Negan was talking something to the others on the radio.

" **You never know, princess."** He laughed but took a granola bar from her hand.

" **Who gave you that, baby?"** He casually asked while he dug his hand inside the bag.

" **The kitchen workers, after they gave me a list of supplies that could've be useful there**." Simon was struggling drive and to open the bar at the same time, Hecate took from his hand, opened and gave it back. Negan just glanced at her.

" **Oh, so you're already making friends? Are their funnier than me**?" Simon mocked her.

 **"Of course not, Si. You know you're my favorite friend."** They both were laughing, Negan looked at the window, a scowl planted on his face.

" **Are we almost there?"** Hecate stretched her arms above her head.

" **Yes**." Negan's humor was gone. _What the fuck did she mean by Simon being her favorite?_

" **I'm bored, can we play a game or something?** She said while putting the bag away.

" **No**."

 **"Geez, Negan. You really are no fun...eat something, maybe you'll feel better**. " She said while rolling her eyes. " **And what about Simon, do you know any games?"**

" **You know I do, sweetheart...but we are here."** He said while stopping the truck. _Does she? Does she know his games_?

" **Okay, later then."** Simon jumped out the truck. Hecate turned to leave too but Negan was planted, his jaw clenched, looking at her.  
" **What kind of games you and Simon were playing?"** She heard how loud his heart were beating. _What is it now?_

" **Just...cards. What's the matter? Are you mad that we didn't invited you?"** She really didn't see any problem, it was literally just cards and they only played when Negan was in one of his wives room. Hecate liked him but not enough to feel jealous and she didn't think he liked her enough to be jealous?! Right?! _They were there before me and I'll be gone soon._

" **When you two get the time to fucking play, huh? It's when I'm sleeping? You sneak out the room to play with another man?"** _Oh, it's anger. Anger and insecurity. Again._

" **Negan, what the fuck is wrong with you? We literally play with cards outside when you are with one of your other wives. You never said that I couldn't have any friends..."** Negan felt a wave of anger. _Simon is trying to take her away from me_?

 **"So that make it fucking okay then? You go out to play with him while I'm fucking someone else? What? Did you wanted me to get rid of them just for you?"** Now he was just being hurtful. _Bitter_.

" **Of course not!"** Negan hoped that she said yes, that she wanted the other wives gone. _Hell, I would get rid of them if she asked_.

 **"Negan, you're just being paranoid and j don't know why! Your other wives were here before me and they will still be here when I'm gone, why are you acting up like this?"** His heart sank, he knew her reasons behind their marriage but he wanted her to stay. For him. With him.

" **Maybe I should get you a room then, give you and me some space."** He was hurt by his own ideas and lash it out on her. Hecate didn't mind, she couldn't be attached to him like he was getting attached to her.

" **You're the boss. I leave your room tonight then if is that what you want."** Her face didn't show any sign of sadness just irritation, he tried to hide his. " **Now if you don't mind, can you please move? We have work to do, boss."** Breathing deeply he opened the door and left. She jumped the truck behind him. " **Thank you."** Then she walked towards the place that the others were. _You fucking idiot, you messed it up. She's going to leave you._

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Before entering, Simon handed Hecate a gun and a knife, just in case, they laughed when Simon joked that she was far more lethal but he rathered be safe than bitten.  
" **Sir? Are you okay?"** Fat Joey asked. Negan had the most annoyed face that he ever seen.

" **Everything is fucking fine, why**?" He tried to play it off. The big bad Negan couldn't let the rest of them know that he was feeling jealous. Simply jealously. Of a game of fucking cards. It was pathetic. He knew it but the damage was already done. He had already pushed Hecate away with his little show.

" **Nothing... nothing sir."**

The warehouse door was locked by thick long chains and one metal bar. The backdoor was locked too.  
" **Alright, get that fucking thing we use to cut chains and let's roll."** He was trying to leave Hecate out, on purpose. Like a bratty kid.

" **There's no need for that."** She said while pulling and breaking the chains, and removing the metal bar next, opening the door there was inside a horrible smell of rotten food and meat. But no walkers and no humans. Strange.

" **It's clear, there's no one inside."** She said while covering her nose. _Ew_. " **Hecate, you stay here."** Negan simply said while grabbing the list from her hand. She didn't bothered to argue with him, he had annoyed her enough for a day.

The Saviors entered the place, Negan just behind them. It was pitch black inside, the roof was made of glass but it was stained and dirty from the time there was just one square of glass that was broken but it didn't had almost no use, just the lanterns were flashing some light.

While the rest of them gathered supplies Negan went after the things from her list, he managed to find most things until he stepped in a wet mushy pile. Looking down he noticed it was a half eaten deer, his rotten flesh covered in worms and pieces of glass. _That's fucking disgusting._

Looking up there was that part of the roof that was broken. _What the flying fuck? Did someone toss in here?_

Near the deer he noticed a bloody worn-out book around a filthy rag, removing the maggots from the cover he opened, there was written a poem with a complicated handwriting.

\----------------------  
"

I Am  
BY JOHN CLARE

I am-yet what I am none cares or knows;  
My friends forsake me like a memory lost:  
I am the self-consumer of my woes-  
They rise and vanish in oblivious host,  
Like shadows in love's frenzied stifled throes  
And yet I am, and live-like vapours tossed

Into the nothingness of scorn and noise,  
Into the living sea of waking dreams,  
Where there is neither sense of life or joys,  
But the vast shipwreck of my life's esteems;  
Even the dearest that I loved the best  
Are strange-nay, rather, stranger than the rest.

I long for scenes where man hath never trod  
A place where woman never smiled or wept  
There to abide with my Creator, God,  
And sleep as I in childhood sweetly slept,  
Untroubling and untroubled where I lie  
The grass below-above the vaulted sky.

To my dear beloved sister, Happy Birthday!

We'll be out soon, stick to your blood. 

Our blood. 

With love, Hermes  
31.10.2007"  
\----------------------

_N_ o _fucking way. No fucking way_. Checking the cover of the book it was the same book that Hecate was so focused on earlier this morning. It was not the same copy of course but it was the same book. _2007? Holy fuck. Holy fucking fuck._

  
" **Hey boss!"** It was Simon. " **We are ready to go if you are!"** Negan hid the book the best he could on his bag and left.  
" **Ok let's fucking roll..."**

When they got outside Hecate was nowhere to be found. _Goddamn it, she's gone. She's fucking gone._

" **Did she had a radio on, sir**?" Simon asked, clearly disturbed.

" **No**." He was mad at Simon still.  
Then they heard some noises in the trees nearby. Guns pointed and ready to shoot.

" **Bloody hell..."** Said a Hecate while cleaning her pants and knees, her shirt had a blood stain and was ripped on her midriff, her jeans had one big rip on one leg.

" **Where the hell did you go???"** Negan grasped her shoulders and shook her, hard. Her eyes went from confusion to fear to anger. _Fuck_. Negan let her go.

 **"I was hungry...there was a deer nearby. Did someone died or something?"** Hecate said while getting away from him.

" **Did you catch him, princess?"** Simon tried to ease the mood.

" **Is water wet, Si?"** She laughed. " **All done?** **Can we go?"**

" **Yes, pack up..."** Negan was embarrassed, seeing her leaving the woods like that it had him imagining things. Her with someone else to be precisly.

The road back to the Sanctuary was immersed in a awkward silence, nor Simon nor Hecate spoke anything. If she wasn't quick to heal, her shoulders definitely would be bruised from Negan's hands. It actually hurt.  
" **So...did any of you found the items on my list?"** She suddenly spoke while looking at the ends of her hair.

" **Yes, I got everything**." Negan looked at her in a mix of regret, anger and embarrassment.

" **Great. Anything else? Something interesting?"**

" **No. Just the items. Did you wanted anything???"** He tried to engage a conversation. She just shook a no with her head.

Once again Negan had hid from her clues about her brother. The first one, when the prisoner spoke about an old saying from her old home, he never touched in the subject ever since that night when she was half asleep.

And now, he found a book, that had a poem written for her. It was a old book but it still meant something. Hermes was close. Very close. And Negan would do anything to keep him away, away from her so that she would never leave him.

Once they unloaded the trucks Negan announced that the Saviors and lieutenants were getting a party, to celebrate how many successful runs they had, he also planned on showing off his wives, a status of power, a sign of wealth. 

Hecate was feeling confused and upset, _why is he treating me like that? Am I doing something wrong?_ She tried to remember her relationship with Elijah, they never fought about her friends or jealousy, they were perfect together _. I miss him._  
" **Hecate**?" A old woman called her.

" **Yes**." She was now in a bad mood but no one was to blame. _Except Negan._

" **Hi...I'm Rose. Negan sent me to show you your room."** Rose seemed nice, very motherly like.

" **Oh, ok. Lead the way."** _He sure didn't waste no time..._  
Her new room was nice, not as nice as his obviously, but it was comfortable, a big bed, a sink, a big comfy chair, a little bookshelf and a cabinet for clothes, her clothes were already there so as personal hygiene items. Rose left the room, Hecate decided to take a nap, hopefully I'll feel better.

" ** _Sister? Are you there?"_** Hermes was sitting on the chair at Hecate's room.

" _ **Hermes? Is that really you?"**_  
 _ **"Yes, it's me. But I'm the one who should be asking: is this really you?"**_  
" _ **What do you mean?"**_ Hermes stood up.  
 **"** _ **I mean that you're being stupid, like you always were. Trusting humans**_ **?"** His hands were closed as fists.  
" _ **You don't know what you're talking about..."**_  
 _"_ _ **Don't I? You know you can't lie to me...if I get the smallest impression that you're letting a human walk over you..."**_ Hermes grabbed her arm.  
" _ **You're hurting me, let me go**_." She whispered, Hermes had never act like this before.  
 _ **"I'm going to kill all those little humans you're so found of and we'll walk on their body's, together**_." Hermes face was smudged with blood, he smiled and his teeth were stained too, he pointed to a pile of corpses, everyone that she ever knew were there. " _ **I'm getting close, sister. Wait for me."**_

  
Waking up she sat on the bed, her body shivered from the nightmare, she couldn't breathe properly, the image of Hermes and her dead friends was burned in her brain. _He wouldn't...if he knew what they meant to me. Would he?_

 _He would, he should. And so should you, little dove_. Circe were quieter than usual, Hecate didn't missed her.

 **"If you're not going to help me to feel better you can get out, I'm not in the mood**." The door flung open.

" **Who you were talking with?"** Negan. He smelled of whisky.

" **No one."** Hecate stood up from the bed.  
" **Don't lie to me! Don't you dare fucking lie to me..."** He looked under her bed.

" **I'm not lying..."** She grabbed a towel, a few items and a change of clothes and went to the door, he struggled to get up, the alcohol weighting in his body.

" **Where do you think you going? Get back here!"** She closed the door and ran to the bathroom, he didn't followed her. _Thank God._

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

When Hecate got to the so called party, everyone was already there, the Saviors, the lieutenants, the wives and Negan, of course. _This is going to fun_. She was wearing a deep plum dress, it wasn't short but it still was provocative, all eyes turned to her when she entered the room, there was music playing, some people were playing pool, some of them were drinking, some were playing cards. _I shouldn't have come._

" **Hey Hecate! Come sit with us!"** Franky called her, a wife. Next to her there was Tanya and Amber, Negan was sitting with Simon, everything seemed to fine with them again. _Finally_. " **Wow you look amazing**!" Frankie was really nice with her, too nice sometimes.

" **Thank you, you all look amazing too**." She said while Tanya offered her a cup of whisky, trying the dark liquid she felt good, a nice warm sensation on her throat.  
 **"So...how's like staying in Negan's room?"**  
 **"It was...nice. The shower it's great, Tanya**."

" **What do you mean it was?"** Frankie asked.

" **He got mad at me today, gave me a new room. To give me space."** She shrugged.

" **Why was he mad at you? We all know you're his favorite."** Amber was wasted.

" **Something about Simon and I playing cards while he's with you guys. Personally I don't see the point but I won't argue with him, I don't plan on staying too long**."

" **No way, you're leaving us?" Frankie pouted.**  
 **"Who's leaving who?"** Negan came back and sat down in front of them, Amber and Tanya left to refill their cups. Frankie eyes went wide.

 **"I was just talking about my brother with Frankie. Right?"** Frankie went along.

**"Right...he's your twin right?"**

**"Yes, he's the older one**." Negan was holding a bottle so hard that she feared that it might break. _Oh well._

" **Wow, I bet he's handsome. If he looks anything like you he must be hot as fuck**!"

" **Frankie! Go check on Amber**." Negan spat at her, she rushed, noticing that she might've said a bit much. His eyes were roaming free around Hecate's body, it made her uncomfortable.

" **Maybe you should put the bottle down, Negan. You're no fun like this**." She said while crossing her legs.  
" **Maybe you should mind your fucking business."** He spat back. Hecate scoffed, _Hermes was right, he is trying to walk over me._

" **You're right...maybe I should**." She stood up and left.

" **Get back here**!" He said while standing up, he was already dizzy.

" **Hey Si, do you have a cigarette**?" She said, her eyes were watery. Simon was playing pool.

" **Sure...is everything ok?"** He glanced around her shoulder, Negan was glaring at them.

" **It will be."** He lit the cigarette for her. " **Thanks**." She grabbed a book of tales that was on top of a table and sat alone on the chair near the pool table. Opening the book she remembered the poem that her brother had written on a page, he managed to give her as a present on their birthday, it was a sad and melancholic poem but she felt that way right now. The music was loud and so where the people, Negan laugh was louder than ever, she couldn't think.

Amber was dancing with a savior named Joe, dancing too close, Tanya and Frankie tried to move her but she was grinding on him for her life. Even Joe tried to move but she was glued to him. Negan stoped laughing. _Here we go._

" **You think you're the big shit huh**?" He said while pushing Joe, poor thing. _He actually didn't do shit._

" **No...no sir, I didn't touched her!"** He was terrified of the iron. Mark, Amber's ex had already been in his very own shoes.

" **But you wanted to, huh?"** He punched him, Joe fell to the ground. Negan still were going for him, Amber tried to get him off Joe.

 **"And what about you, you ungrateful bitch? You think that I won't punish you**?" He grabbed her neck. Everybody froze.

" **Negan, please**." Amber was crying. " **We were just dancing."** Her air flow was getting low, his hands around her throat.

" **Dancing? Playing cards? You're all the same, all of you."** He was suddenly pinned on the wall nearby.

" **KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF HER, SHE'S DRUNK FOR GOD'S SAKE!** " Hecate's arm were on his neck, keeping him in place. Tanya and Frankie removed Amber from the room. Simon and the other's removed Joe.

" **You...let me go, you slut!"** His heart was racing. She let him go. 

" **My brother was right...you are not who I thought you were**..." Negan slapped her face.

" **Oh fuck...see?"** He grabbed her and hugged her tight. " **I'm sorry baby, I didn't meant to do this."** He said while kissing her lips and face. She pushed him and left the room without saying a word.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hecate went to Celia and Hernando's room, she explained that she was going to leave for a while, a few days at least, if anything were to happen, they should reach her on a radio that she found on a cabinet. Celia actually cried but she understood.  
Packing a bag and leaving a note on her bed, she climbed the fence and left.

The next morning Negan went to her room to apologise, he felt like shit, he didn't meant to any of this to happen but it did and he had to own up to it. He owed her that. Entering her room he noticed it was empty, her clothes and personal hygiene items were gone. _Oh god, oh my fucking God_. On her pillow it had a note.

**_"Dear whoever finds this._ **   
**_I'm going away for a few days, just so that I can rest my head. And so that maybe you can rest yours too._ **   
**_Do not come after me._ **   
**_Love, Hecate."_ **

  
Negan kicked the bed, punched the walls, broke the mirror on the corner, he was in a rage fit. _It's your fucking fault, she's gone and she's not coming back and it's your fault._ His hands were on his hair, pulling and rubbing, the radio on his belt went off. _Maybe she's back._

" **Yes..."**  
 **"Sir, you are needed here. In the front gate."**  
 **"Why?"** Fat Joey's voice was trembling.  
" **Sir, you're needed here now. Please.**  
 **"...fine. I'm coming goddamn it."**

After putting himself up together again he walked towards the gate, it was opened, there was three black cars parked on front. _What the fuck?_

" **What is it, Fat Joey?"** He said while swinging Lucille across his shoulder. Negan stopped dead in his track. There was six men's heavily armed with machine guns, they stood professionally, like a marine would. " **There's someone here to talk with you, sir..."** Fat Joey passed by his side, rushing.

" **Well, hello there. What can I do for you fine gentleman's**?" He joked but did a sign with his hands to the Saviors. Get _ready, here's trouble._

" **Are you Negan?"** The voice was cold as ice.

" **Yes, do I know you**?"

" **No, I don't think we've met. I'm Hermes, I believe you have my sister**." _Oh boy._


	21. CHAPTER TWENTY TWO - LET'S MEET THE MAN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> Hermes personality in this chapter is inspired by Homelander from the Amazon series The Boys, it's a really good show, check it out if you will. 
> 
> Enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think, I do take ideas in consideration, it means a lot to me. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, enjoy!

_Fuck, fucking fuck. We are fucked._  
" **Your sister**?" Negan tried to buy them time. Hermes just tilted his head to the side, he was as tall as Negan but more bulky on the muscular side, his hair was the exact color as his sister, but it was shorter, it ended on his shoulders.

" **Her name is Hecate."** He said looking around the place, studying his opponents. His eyes were a piercing icy blue, cold. If you asked Negan about his eyes, he would say that cold was a good definition.

" **My twin. Have you met her?"** He asked pointing at himself. Negan hesitated, _should I lie or tell him the truth?_  
 **"I don't think I had the pleasure...do you have a picture or something**?" _I'm going to lie._

" **Unfortunately no. I'm afraid I don't...but are you sure that you haven't met her? She's kinda hard to miss and someone said that she was nearby a industrial building, just like yours here."** Hermes insisted.

" **Well I'm not a fucking psych or some shit like that but I do run this place and I can guarantee you that she wasn't here**. **Who told you that?"** _I can't lose her, not again, there was a rat amongst us? Who the fuck was running their mouth to strangers?_

 **"I understand, maybe that lead was false then."** Hermes was listening to Negan's heartbeat, he was good catching lies but Negan was even better lying. One of his men's entered the car for a second and came back with a radio. He leaned in and whispered something in Hermes ear.

" **Well... perhaps my lead lied to me."** Hermes jaw clenched.

" **That sucks ass...but feel free to check for yourself here if you don't trust me**." Negan knew that they wouldn't find her. Hermes seemed to ponder the idea and opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by one of his men's, who got in Negan's face, defying him.

" **We should turn his place outside down, sir. What if this motherfucker is lying to us**?" The Saviors pointed their guns. " **I'll cut his tongue out for learning to respect y..."**  
A gunshot froze the place. The man, named James fell dead on the ground. Blood splattered Negan's face. Hermes was lowering his gun with a emotionless bored expression. _What the flying fuck?_

" **Forgive me. Interruptions are... unacceptable**." Hermes had shot his man in the head and his voice was calm and cold, like if nothing had just happened, he offered a tissue to Negan, who didn't believe what had just happened. " **I do hate bad manner's and threatening someone at their home it's, unforgivable, the ultimate lack of respect**." Hermes spoke with his hands behind his back, Negan swallowed a lump, threatening someone at their home and invading was pretty much what the Saviors did.

Which Hermes despised, he was ruthless but he knew better, even with humans, home was something sacred to his family.  
" **Shit...well, the tour still open."** Negan tried to remain calm.

" **That won't be necessary, besides, we have a new lead to follow."** _Which one? Was she found???_

" **Glad I could help a fellow man."** Hermes scoffed, he knew Negan was hardly his similar, he was above humans.

" **Sure, but here."** He grabbed the radio that was stuck to the corpse of James, blood and brains still on it. " **If she ever show's up here, tell her to reach me on this, I trust you to be faithful to your word."** Negan took the radio, disgusted by the remains left there.

" **Will do."** He just wanted Hermes out of there, as soon as possible. _I'll be damned if she show her face here right now_.

" **If she does, I'll reward you people, you have my word. Have a good day."** Hermes turned around and walked past James body without batting an eye. _Is he gonna leave this shit here?_

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Unknowingly to everything that had happened a few hours earlier on the Sanctuary, Hecate was roaming around the woods, she laid down at some point and stared at the clouds, something that smelled human approached.

" **What are you doing here?"** A gruff voice spoke.

" **Thinking. What are you doing here?"** She asked standing up. _Daryl_ , he was with his crossbow in his hand.

" **Hunting."**

 **"Do you need any help, Daryl?"** She knew how much he hated needing help.

" **Nah I'm fine."** He said while looking around.

" **The Saviors aren't here if is that what you are worried about...I left. I needed some air."**

 **"Hm. I heard that Carl shot you..."** He hesitated. " **And that one of them tried to hurt you.** " He sat down near her.

" **Wow, bad news travel fast**."she laughed. " **Yes, that happened. But he's dead now, Negan made sure of it."** Daryl scoffed.

" **What?"**

 **"Do you really think that Negan wants the best for you?"** Daryl spat. She wasn't so sure anymore.

**"I don't know..."**

**"He's a lying sadistic asshole. All of them are."** He was always sweet to her until yesterday, she enjoyed being around him.

 **"He never lied to me..."** _That I know of._

" **Oh didn't he? So he tells you everything???"**

**"How can I know that?"**

**"You want an example?"** Daryl's heart was pounding. Hecate just looked at him.

 **"The other day back in Alexandria when he questioned that man. The guy said something about dying and serving someone, that he would serve in death since he couldn't in life."** _Weird_.

" **So?? What's the big deal with this?"**

 **"Then the guy said something really weird and he told Rick to keep his mouth shut about it but I was there hiding so I know."** Hecate just raised her browns. " **Valar something..."** Daryl seemed confused. Her eyes went wide.

" **Valar Morghulis**?" She grabbed his shoulders.

 **"Something like that, why? Do you know what it means**?" His eyes were scanning her face.

 **"I do..."** Unfortunately Hecate couldn't remember that Negan had already asked her before. She didn't remember the conversation they had about it so she couldn't know that Negan purposely didn't bring the subject up ever again.

" **Daryl, I gotta go, you were extremely helpful!"** She hugged him and kissed his cheek. " **There's a big deer coming from that way**." She pointed while grabbing her stuff.

" **Where are you going?"** Daryl asked aiming his crossbow on the direction pointed still embarrassed by the sudden affection.

 **"I'm going to get answers. One way or another. Thank you!"**  
Running towards the Sanctuary it was past mid-day, the sun was unforgiving. _I'll have to get back here sooner than I intended to but I need to know if Negan knows something else about this, maybe he cooled off now._

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

" **Who were they, boss?"** Fat Joey was the one closest to the scene but they kept their voices down, which was unusual for Negan standards. He couldn't get a good luck on the stranger's face but he had an a idea of his appearance.

" **Some assholes looking for their prisoner**." He lied. Again.

" **Didn't you think he looked a lot like Hecate? What if that was her brother?"** Fat Joey remembered how she described him. Tall as Negan, similar hair color...

" **Well, if that was him I am fucking sure that he would have asked about here goddamn it!"** Negan was annoyed with everything, with his hungover, with Hecate being gone, with her fucking brother showing up and mostly with himself _. I shouldn't have treated her like that, it's my_ fucking fault.

" **Are you okay, sir? You seem... nervous**."

" **FOR FUCKS SAKE, FAT JOEY LEAVE ME ALONE!** **Go find something for you to do and get off my ass! Someone get rid of that body!"** He snapped.

" **Yes, sir. I'm sorry, sir."** The Saviors all scattered, fearing Negan's mood. _Hecate where the fuck are you? I need_ _to_ _find her before her brother does..._

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

It was dinner time, people started to notice the absence of Negan's favorite wife, Frankie and Tanya has asked him about her and he simply told them to fuck off. Negan had begun eating at the cafeteria because of something that Hecate told him once, she said to him one night, when Frankie had brought his dinner, that her father used to say that a leader needed to eat with his men, if he hoped to keep them. " **Know the people who follow you,"** she told him while she brushed her long hair. " **And let them know you too. Don't ask your men to die for a stranger."** So he did, he listened to her and started to eat with his people.

" **Do you think she's okay, boss**?" Simon was seated next to him. " **I mean, she never took that long before."** _What do you know about her ways, you fucker?_

 **"I'm sure she's fine, Simon. Don't you worry about it."** He was rethinking everything before speaking, his mouth got him in trouble with her and he was trying to change that.

" **Do you want a massage, baby?"** Frankie leaned in. " **You seem so tense, let me help you."**

 **"Maybe later, Frankie."** He was definitely not in the mood.

" **Anw** **come on baby, don't you want to relax with me**?" She insisted.

" **Fine goddamn it, let's go**." They left the cafeteria to his room. It all lasted just 20 minutes.

" **That's okay Negan it happens to everyone**." Negan was putting his pants back on, Frankie still naked. " **It's not that serious."** Negan simply couldn't get himself hard.

**"It never happened to me before, fuck."**   
**"Sure...maybe you have a lot on your mind. You wanna try again?"**

**"No, go to your room."** He said while tossing her clothes.

 **"But baby..."** She insisted.

" **For fucks sake Frankie get the fuck out**!" He snapped at her. " **And don't you dare tell anyone about this**!" He couldn't risk his "manhood" being stained.

" **Of course I won't tell."** She would. In fact she was going straight to Tanya and Amber to gossip about it. " **We can try again tomorrow, good night."** She left the room.  
Negan sat on his table and poured himself a cup of whisky. _What the fuck is happening to me? I never had any issues in getting hard. That's literally one of my talents_.

Looking out the window he sighed, remembering how poorly he treated Lucille before...and now Hecate. It's been only a day and he missed her like crazy, he missed her sleepy voice, the sound of her moaning, her eyes, her smell, how soft her hair felt around his hands, he even missed her laugh. He didn't want to admit to himself that he had developed feelings for her and instead of telling her about them, he simply lashed out his toxic jealousy on her.

There was a knock on the door, he wasn't pleasant.

" **Fuck off!"** He shouted. Another knock.

 **"It can't wait till tomorrow, goddamn it! Get lost."** He filled himself another cup. The door opened. _What in the hell?_

" **What the fuck do you want?"** He spat but regret it immediately. It was Hecate, she was sitting on the end of the bed with a deck of cards in hand.

" **Doll...is that really you?"** He was drinking again.  
" **Yes...is this really you?"** She asked, with emphasis on the really. He walked towards her.  
 **"Baby, I'm so sorry, I don't know what got in to me last night**." He knew exactly what had gotten in to him.

" **We need to talk."** She simply said. _She's dumping me. For good this time._  
" **I'm all ears."** _Here we fucking go._

  
**"The other day, when you questioned the prisoner in Alexandria**." _Oh fuck._ " **He said something to you that you didn't told me**." _So she doesn't remember...who told her that then?_

" **What**?" He was playing dumb.  
 **"Valar Morghulis."**

 **"So? He was hallucinating it doesn't mean shit just made up words."** He sip the cup again.

" **He wasn't hallucinating and isn't made up words. Valar Morghulis is an old saying from my home**." He faked a surprise expression.

" **No fucking way, baby! I didn't know, how could I know?"** He lied for the God knows wich time of the day.

 **"You would it know if you have told me, I thought you said no lies between us."** She was playing with the cards, shuffling them.

 **"And I stand by that, goddamn it! I am a man of my word, you know that? You can trust me, baby.** " Could she?

" **Then why didn't you trusted me when I told you that I was just playing cards with Simon?"** She seemed...hurt.

 **"Doll... I'm sorry I shouldn't have, I know that now. Simon is my right hand, my second in charge and you are my adviser, my favorite wife."** He blurted out.

 **"Really?! Me? Your favorite?"** She joked. _That's a good sign she's opening up to me._ He gave another step in her direction.

" **You know you are! They don't know you are too.** " She just smiled, her dimples showing again. _I missed her smile._

 **"Well, that's nice to know...but still, you should have told me about that prisoner. He could be a clue to my brother, what if he knew us?"** She asked, hopeful.

" **If I knew about it I would never have kept this from you."** He came closer to her. " **What it means anyways? That old thing?"**

 **"It means that all men must die, it was a way to remember us that no matter how great we think we were, death will come to us all**." She tilted her head just like Hermes had done it earlier. **"Something like that, my father explained it better**." She laughed again.

" **I see, baby...it's a good reminder**." _Kinda creepy but it's actually true, maybe not in her case anymore._ " **So, did you bring a deck of cards to get your ass kicked?"** He changed the subject.

" **Yes and no, it's more a peace offering, so that you don't feel left out**." She was shuffling the cards again. _You sick fuck she's so thoughtful to you and here you're, lying through your teeth._ " **You can pick the game you want to lose.** " She joked.

" **What about...strip poker?"** A huge grin formed in his face.

" **Very well, strip poker it is then**." She handed him the cards. " **Just one more thing Negan**." Hecate said while standing up.

 **"Anything, doll. You wish is my command."** He was clearing his desk for the game, she came so close to him, just inches away from his face.

" **The next time you raise a hand to me...will be the last time you'll have hands**." She spoke seriously with a cold voice, her face with the same emotionless bored expression he saw earlier on Hermes face. Negan gulped a lump in his throat. _She really is her brother's sister._

" **It's fair...It** **won't ever happen again, forgive me."** He was a mixture of embarrassment, fear and relief. Also a bit horny.

" **Good. Now lay those cards**." She sat down on the chair in front of him, smiling, her voice warm again, unknowingly that just a few hours before, her brother himself had been there, looking for her. _She doesn't need to know that, not now at least,_ Negan thought while he checked his cards, he was still playing his little game, but he might lose his head instead of just his clothes if he lays the wrong cards.


	22. CHAPTER TWENTY THREE - EPIDEMIC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! It New year's Eve! Hope you all have fun! 
> 
> Enjoy this chapter and feel free to let me know what you think about it, things are going to be complicated from now on. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)

That night Negan had his ass kicked on the strip poker, Hecate had just removed her jacket and her shoes.  
" **You're stealing!"** He had complained.  
" **I'm not you're just...bad**." she said while he removed his pants. Another round. Negan lost again, she smiled and put her cards down.  
" **I win... where's my prize**?" A cocky grin danced in her lips.  
" **I'll show you your prize."** He lifted her from her sit and tossed her on bed. It was a long night to say the least, there was even one time when Hecate took control and used her abnormal strength to pin his wrists down the mattress, he was surprised when he noticed that he couldn't move in her iron grip, he liked to be in control at all times but this was different, she was the one in charge and he was turned on by it, she only released him when she reached her climax, Negan gave her no time to recover and reverse the roles, he was the one pinning her down, only releasing her when he reached his.

It was late in the night, around 3/4AM when he woke up, she was still sleeping, curled up. She always slept like this, the same exact way that stray dogs sleeps on the street, curled up in a ball, to keep them warm and safe, covering their belly's from possible enemy's.

He pulled her closer to him, her head on his chest and snuggled her. _Who knows what shit she's been through? All alone, not even her fucking brother could keep her safe._ He looked down her face, she seemed peaceful, serene. _I'll never let anything happen to her, I'll never hurt her ever again_.

Negan kissed the top of her head and stroke her hair, the moonlight were shining on it, it looked like shiny ivory in that light, he even touched again to make sure it was real. _But I can't let you go...so I won't tell you that your brother was here, for now. It's for the best, I'm doing this for us, for our future. You would understand, I'm sure you'll would._

The next day when they showered she asked him if anything interesting had happened in her absence.  
" **Not really...just some assholes stopped by, looking for their prisoner. I handled it."** He had to cover his ground if anyone decided to comment about that visit from heavily armed men.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days went by, everything was back to normal as normal as a apocalypse could be. Celia and Hernando were thrilled with her return, so as other workers who felt like the could trust her, finally, the spoke about their needs easily with her, she was the filter to reach Negan. Soon they began to kneel to her exactly the way they did for their original Savior, she always dismissed this behavior which only made them respect her even more. Everything was fine, good and running smoothly. Until it wasn't.

It started with Hernando, she was standing outside checking the gates when a desperate Celia came running.  
" **Celia**!" She said while the girl crushed her waist, her heartbeat higher than ever was. " **What happened? Why are you crying?"**  
 **"It's my dad, Diosa! He's really sick, please help him."** Hernando was always sick but this seemed serious. When she got to where he was, he looked and smelled Ill.  
" **Hernando, tell me, how are you feeling**?" She asked holding his hand, they were burning hot.  
" **My time has come, Diosa. Death has come to collect me**..." Celia sobbed. Carson was there too.  
" **What's wrong with him?"** She asked, her eyes watery.  
" **He got a infection...and I don't know what caused so I can't treated, the wrong medicine might killed him."** He hesitated.  
" **There's something you're not telling me. What is it?"**  
" **He's not the only one, there's more."** _Oh God, this can't be happening._  
" **Take good care of him, Celia. Be strong, I'll see what I can do.** " The girl hugged her ill father.  
" **You, come with me."** She pointed at Carson, he stumbled on his feet to follow her, she was still something he feared, she had been made, twisted by science and he didn't know if they could stop her if something went down.

Knocking and entering the meeting room where Negan and his lieutenants were, she asked for discretion.

  
" **What's troubling you, doll? You look so tense."** Negan joked leaning his chair back.

  
" **There's a infection epidemic**." She announced, they glanced at each other.

  
" **What do you mean?"** Arat had asked, she never mocked Hecate again ever since the public beheading.

  
**"I mean that people are getting sick, Carson don't know what caused and so he can't treat it."**

  
" **Aren't you a doctor goddamn it? Why am I even bothering in keeping you here then**?" Negan asked, his hands grasping Lucille.

  
" **Sir... I...I can't risk giving them the wrong medicine! Not only it could kill them but we also would waste if it wasn't the right one**." Carson tried to explain himself.

  
" **What changed? The last run we had... could've be something from there?** " Hecate asked.

  
" **No this bacteria it has to be ingested**..." Simon flinched.

  
 **"Is our water infected**?" He asked.

  
" **No, it would have more people sick by now."**  
 **"What's for lunch**?" Hecate suddenly asked. She hadn't ate human food ever since they found out about her diet, whenever she felt hungry, she would simply leave, hunt something than she would come back. She was pretty much a "vegetarian" now, only feeding on animals. So she wasn't keeping up their menu, just their sometimes needed supplies.

  
" **Baby...you're adorable but isn't the time a bit off?"** He laughed.

  
 **"No, that's not what I meant...stay here I'll be right back"** She just left the room and ran to the kitchen and asked the meal that was going to be served that day. It was meat and potatoes. She got back to the meeting room and set the plate to the table.

  
" **Is it lunch break yet? Can we leave too**?" Fat Joey who guarded the door asked. Hecate rolled her eyes, he went quiet.

  
" **Since when you've been serving this meat**?" She asked while cutting a little piece.  
" **Hell, how will I know?"** Negan rubbed his beard. " **Not long I think..."**

  
" **Did any of you ate it too?"** She said while checking and smelling the food. It smelled weird to her.

  
" **Well**..." Simon looked around. " **Yeah, we all did right?"** No one disagreed. _Oh god, please don't let me be right this time_ , she thought while stabbing a piece with a fork, she ate a piece, chewed and spat it back with a grimace of pure disgust.

" **What the fuck is wrong with that?"** Negan asked surprised. _Here comes the bomb._  
 **"Well, there's a good news and a bad news..."** _They are going to freak out_.

  
" **Always the good first, baby you know that**."

  
 **"The good news is that I know what kind of bacteria is causing the infection..."** She tapped her fingers on the table.

  
" **That's great, we can check if we have the necessary and start the treatment right away!"** Carson was thrilled.  
" **Hold your fucking horses, doc. What's the bad news?** " A impatient Negan asked.

  
" **I'm just going to say it then** " she took a deep breath " **the bad news is that this meat is infected by other meat and it's 'substances'."** Negan raised his brows. " **There's walker's blood and flesh in it**. **"** They freaked out, Arat stood up and ran outside, probably to vomit. 

" **Ex fucking cuse me? You're telling me that we've been eating rotted meat this whole fucking time?"** Negan stood and dropped his chair. She nodded a yes. Simon was gagging.

  
" **How do you know that**?" Carson tried to keep his cool, he was the doctor goddamn it.

  
 **"It has the exact same taste of blood when I'm eating and it dies, but much stronger and bitter."** There's nothing Hecate hated like that rancid bitter taste of "dead" blood, she couldn't explain why it tasted so bad but she simply knew it did.

  
" **So we all are going to be sick?"** Simon asked.  
" **Not necessarily but it's a possibility, yes."**

  
 **"Where did this meat came from?"** Hecate asked while patting Simon's back, his heart was booming.  
" **Hilltop, it came from Hilltop**." A huge scowl was glued to Negan's face.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

So, a few more people got sick, Dwight and Arat included, they all agreed to keep this information hidden for now, there was no need for extra despair. All they said that it was a bug but it was going to handled soon.

" **Are you sure you are okay to come with me?"** Hecate asked when Negan took the driver's side, Simon went to the kingdom to get more meds.  
" **Strong as bull."** He said. But she knew he wasn't, he was pale and starting to get feverish.

  
" **You know you don't need to lie to me right?"** She asked when they left the building.  
 **"I know, baby. Why would I lie about it?"**  
 **"All men lie...when they're afraid."** She said while loading his gun.

  
" **I'm not afraid!"** _Not of this illness at least, but she was right, I was afraid of losing her so I lied before and if I die, well, this lie will die with me._  
" **If you say so**..." She said with a little smile.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

When they got near to Hilltop, some of his residents came to greet them, a man named Jesus introduce himself. Hecate liked him, he seemed genuine.  
" **Negan...you're earlier, we don't have the results of the harvest for you yet**." He spoke.

" **For the first time ever my dear J, I'm not here to collect anything."** _Well, maybe someone's head, still to be determined._

" **No offense, sir...then why are you here?"**

**"Just paying a visit for my old friend Gregory, is he in?"**

**"Sure...** " He hesitated for a second. " **follow** **me**." People moved away in fear of Negan when he walked by them, they also had heard about Hecate and what she could do before, Rick had informed them about it but the fact that those community's knew each other it was unknown to the Saviors so they had to pretend that she was "new".

Entering a big house Hecate looked around for any possible threats, a man with shaky hands and white old hair greeted them, his name was Gregory and Hecate immediately didn't liked him.

" **Negan and his lovely friend, what can I do for you in this fine day?"** He kneel, shook Negan's hand and went for a kiss on Hecate's. His lips felt wet on the back of her hand. _Ew_.

" **You know what, Greg, this past few days I read in a old ass magazine some shit about famous restaurants**." Negan said while crossing his legs and holding his knees.

" **You did? Oh. That's very interesting..."** His heartbeat went up. Hecate tilted her head.

" **Yeah...you know what was the most interesting part? When they showed the kitchens premises and it was all rotten and filthy as fuck. Can you believe it, Greg?"** Negan leaned in. " **Those fine ass restaurants with their fancy as fuck facades were all put out of business, just like that**." He snapped his fingers. Hecate squeezed lightly his shoulders, he glanced at her and she pointed her head to the stairs, he continued to talk with Gregory.

She walked and checked every room, looking at the paintings and vases. It was nice actually, a bit tacky, bit nice. She entered a room and Jesus was shutting a door, his heart went up when he saw her. Fear.

" **Hey, is Negan still talking with Gregory**?" He tried to distract her.  
" **Yes, he is. We'll be here for a little while...why?"**

" **Nothing, just curious."** _Were he?_

" **What's behind that door**?" She asked. He looked at the door then at her and to the door again.

" **This one? Oh, nothing, just old stuff. Come with me, I'll show you the others rooms."** He walked towards the door, she grabbed his arm. He struggled but her grip was made of iron.

" **Open that door."** Jesus looked at her hand and his arm, then at the door. He didn't moved.

" **Fine...I'll do it myself."** She said while walking to the cabinet. " **No**!" Jesus said.  
Opening the door there was Daryl and some woman she didn't know, they looked terrified.

" **Hecate**?" Daryl asked confused.  
" **That's Hecate????"** Both Jesus and the woman asked.

**"Daryl what are you doing here?" She asked.**

**"I came to visit Maggie. She was sick, what are you doing here?"** _Maggie, the widow, Negan had killed her husband,_ Hecate felt bad for her. Maggie also did looked sick, very pale.

" **People are getting sick at the sanctuary...what's wrong with you?"** She asked putting her hand on Maggie's forehead, she flinched. She was feverish and with the exacts same symptoms. _Fuck_.

" **She got sick three days ago, we don't know what's wrong with her."** Jesus explained looking outside the room. _Three days? People started to get sick just today._  
" **Do you eat the meat that's provided here**?" Hecate asked, fearing the worst.

" **Yes...I had dinner with Gregory not long ago."** Hecate brows furrowed, Gregory didn't seemed sick and he being older, he was more vulnerable to be infected. Another heartbeat.

" **You're pregnant**..." Hecate said looking at her stomach. They glanced at each other.  
 **"It doesn't matter now, look, Negan thinks that you people are poisoning the food by feeding rotten corpses to it".** Maggie gagged.

" **We would never do that! The Saviors are our enemies yes, but there's innocent people there too, kids."** Jesus said with his hands up in a defensive manner. _He wasn't lying, they wouldn't. But someone else would._

" **If Negan finds Maggie here is going to cause havoc, we told him that she was dead."** Daryl sounded guilty, like if he felt responsible for the safety of that woman. Maggie and Jesus looked at each other.

" **Fine. I owe you, you shed a light to me a few days ago and I'll repay this kindness**." She liked Daryl and he was always nice to her, and honest too, besides that, that woman was pregnant and even though Hecate herself could never experienced that feeling, she sympathized with her. Daryl nodded and relief fell in to the room.

 **"Maggie that time when you had dinner with Gregory, did he ate too**?" Hecate asked looking outside the window, Negan called her name. _Fuck_.

" **No, not that I can remember it, he just drank wine. Please, Negan is coming**." Maggie was terrified. _That pathetic little fucker._

 **"Calm down, you're going to fine and so is your baby, his heart is strong as bull**. **Go to wherever you keep your meds and check for this one, in secrecy.** " Negan called her again. " **Do not leave here until Jesus comes, he'll know when. Good luck**." She closed the door and went to Negan with Jesus by her side. 

" **Baby, I called you two times...where were you?"** _Fuck, no, no, hold your fucking tongue she was not fucking around with Jesus, there's no way, you're being paranoid_.

" **I'm sorry, I went check all these rooms for you but nothing interesting. Jesus is just a great tour guide. Did you know that in the 1930s, the family who owned the house gave it to the state and made it into a museum, kids used to come an visit here**." _Thank God I payed attention to one of those signs._ Jesus breathed relieved.

" **I know now, honey. Speaking of knowing things, my friend Gregory here says that he doesn't know how his kitchen is running, what do you say of us taking a peek ourselves?"**

 **"It's a great idea, I would love to see it! Jesus, thank you so much for the tour, it was a walk through history.** " She patted his back twice, the sign. " **Gregory, show us the way."** Hecate said while grabbing Negan's arm and pulling him towards the front door.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

The place where they kept the pigs and cows was normal as it can be, nothing suspicious really.  
" **This is our premises...does it pleases you Negan, sir?** " Gregory said clasping his hands together.

" **What do they eat**?" _I can't waste no time_.

" **Food**." Gregory scoffed, like if she was stupid.

" **What kind of food?"** Negan asked, not pleased with his former answer.

" **Well, hm. We give them vegetables, grass, sometimes fruits**." He stuttered.

" **Really? That's a great diet**..." Hecate walked behind him. " **Nothing chemical I suppose."**

 **"Of course not, young lady**." Gregory was sweating, he spotted a few walkers coming up the hill and panicked.

" **We need to go inside! Those things are coming!"** Negan grasped Lucille tighter, Hecate just signed a no with her head.

" **No...we can talk here. Because you see, I'm a bit confused with, well, everything**." She hold him still by the nape. " **People are getting sick in the Sanctuary, a infection. And nothing can explain it's origin but the meat, being the only new thing we have**." He was struggling, she squeezed him tighter. " **And you seem to be, I don't know, untrue."**

" **What do you mean? Oh God, they are coming, they are here! Please let me go**." He shivered under her hand.

" **Tell me the truth and I will."**

 **"I can't! It's a secret, please**!" She scoffed. " **Hang on, kids. It's almost lunch time**." The walker's stopped walking. Gregory's eyes went wide.

" **It's you...oh my God is true. They've came and warn me about you but I thought it was a myth."** h _e's going to say to much, Hermes did say he had a new lead. Was it Hilltop?_

 **"Who did?"** Hecate asked, figuring to be Rick and his crew, before he could answer Negan slammed Lucille on his leg.  
 **"I'M GOING TO ASK YOU ONLY ONE FUCKING TIME. DID OR DID YOU NOT CONTAMINATED THE MEAT AND SEND IT TO US??"** He shouted.

 **"YES, YES I DID, I'M SORRY I HAD TO, I HAD NO CHOICE**! **"** He was crying, holding his leg.

" **There's always a choice, you pathetic coward. And you chose to poison everyone, why? To get to Negan? Is that it**?" Gregory was torn, he feared Negan but he also feared him. Maybe if he said what she wanted to hear, death would come quickly.

" **Yes... I wanted him dead."** He was a mess of blood, tears and snot.  
" **Well, get in the fucking line you motherfucker. Get up, you're getting us all your meds now!"** He dragged Gregory up, Hecate stood behind to make the walkers leave.

With everything fully packed they left Hilltop, Jesus shook her hand and handed her a note, it was from Daryl, she read then throw it away, Negan couldn't know about her little stunt but she did had a soft spot for Daryl.

" _You're better than them._  
 _Thank you._  
 _D. "_

  
" **Why you didn't killed him?"** Hecate asked on the way back. " **It's not like you to speare your enemy's."**

" **Doll, if I killed everyone who wanted me dead, there would be no workers, nor community's, hell, no Saviors left**." He joked but in reality he was feeling very sick, his fever had gotten worse and he actually puked on Gregory's office.

" **Well, at least I would still be standing**." She smiled at him. _Yeah, if you knew all the shit that I do you would probably change your mind, princess._

" **That's music to my ears, baby. Let's fucking go, our people need us.** " I _need this fucking meds or I'm going to die myself._

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

  
The meds were handed to those who needed, no points were charged which was a relief to them, Negan took his meds in secrecy, not wanting to stain his all mighty reputation, all the meat received was discharged, Hecate insisted that they should be given to the walkers on the gate.

" **They work so hard for you, pierced and trapped all the time. It's the least you can do."** He almost argued with her but the meds were kicking in, making him sleepy, he gave in to her will.

" **Fine...but you feed them yourself then**." He said laying in his bed. She gave a little jump and clapped her hands in excitement.  
 **"Thank you**!" Kissing his head and leaving the room off she went. _A mother does not abandon her children_ , she thought while she fed them.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Gregory dragged himself up to his office, Dr. Carson had fixed his leg, it needed a lot of stitiches and it was badly bruised but not broken. Limping to the door he opened and dropped the cup it was in his hand.  
 **"Sir...hm, what are you doing here?"** Wrong choice of words. " **I mean, what can I do for you?"**  
Even with his back turned to him, the man in his office was recognizable, his posture, his clothes, his hair.

" **I don't know, Gregory. What can you do, for me?** " With emphasis on the can you. " **I gave you a task, a simple one, even for your small little head. I even gave you the resources to complete it, but until this very moment, I don't see any results."**

" **Sir... please I need more time, it's everything going as planned**." He lied, bad choice.

" **Is it?"** He asked turning around. Gregory nodded an yes. " **Your leg...what happened**?" He said while glancing down.

" **Oh, this? This is just a old man and his stumbles, nothing serious**." He was sweating.

 **"That must be painful then, have a sit, put your leg up**." It wasn't an invitation. Gregory sat down with a groan of pain, he was lost. He could either lie and face Negan or he could lie and face him. **"It's better, sir... thank you for your concern."** The man simply smiled.

 **"Besides your useless leg, did something else happened today, Gregory?"**  
 **"Not really, sir...hm, just the usual**." Another lie. Another mistake.

 **Really? Because before coming here, I walked around, just the usual you know? Got a keep an eye out** **."** Gregory gulped.

" **A** **nd your medicine supply is completely empty. Which is funny because I gave it to you, myself, not long ago. What happened?"** He questioned.

 **"Sir...I..."** The man grabbed a small sharped knife, ripped Gregory's pants and grabbed his ankle, keeping it in place.  
" **Greg... Greg. Shh shh."**

" **They came and took everything from us sir I had to give them, please I had no choice."**

 **"There's always a choice. And you, my friend, made the wrong one."** The knife grasped his skin, a thin layer came off while Gregory screamed his lungs out.

" **I'm going to ask you again, why did you handed them your meds?"**

 **"They found out, sir! I don't know how but they know what was causing the infection**." Another layer of skin, more screaming and crying.

" **An old friend of mine used to say that a naked man has few secrets; a flayed man, none...I guess we'll put this to test** **today. What. Are. You. Not. Telling. Me?"** The man seemed impatient, bored.

 **"A girl, a girl sir. He came today with a girl, she was strange to say the least**..." He spoke between sobs. " **She was suspicious of me, threatened to feed me to the walkers, she even called them "kids" that bitch!"** The man stopped.

" **What do you mean by she called them kids?"**

 **"Kids! That freak called them kids, the same way a mother calls it. Sir please, that's all I know**."

" **Is it?"** He grasped the knife again, Gregory remembered something else.

 **"There's one more thing! She told them to wait and they did but I could be hallucinating, I thought I was going to die, please, I swear to you, I've told you everything!"** The man dropped the knife.

" **And she was with the Saviors? With Negan?"**

**"Yes! Yes she came with him!"**

**"Very well..."** He released his ankle.

" **Oh... thank you, sir. Thank you**!" Gregory tried to stand up but the hand moved to his neck.

" **Just one more thing, that girl, you called a bitch, a freak."** The voice was icy cold, the strong hand massaging the old man's throat.

" **What about it?"** Gregory's voice came out strained, his air flow getting cut.

 **"That girl is my sister...and no one talks about my family and lives. No one**." A loud snap echoed, the lifeless body of Gregory fell to ground.  
The man kicked his body out of the way and sat down with his feet up on the table, the knife rolling around his fingers.

" **Well, dear sister...I guess I underestimated the abilities of lying and manipulations from your companion...That won't happen again."** Grabbing the now turned Gregory by the collar, the man walked out towards the door, where his guards stood, the people of Hilltop taken as hostage by them. Opening the door and holding the their old leader now turned to a walker he spoke loudly to the scared residents.

" **Good evening. My name is Hermes, you work for me now.** " He shot Gregory in the head. " **Any questions?"**


	23. CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR - NEW RULES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, HAPPY NEW YEAR! 
> 
> Second of all, this chapter is more of a base for the ones to come, I'll try to post another later. And yes, there's a GOT reference, sorry not sorry, can't help it.
> 
> Thanks for reading! See you soon ;)

A new strick regime had been settled in Hilltop, Gregory was dead and so was his ways to handle things. The new man in charge was unforgiving, cruel but never stupid. Thanks to Hecate that day Maggie had been speared, not being caught by Negan just to fall into the hands of someone worse.

It's not like he was starving them or killing them whenever it pleased him (even though he wanted, but had to control his urges, he had an agenda), but installed controlled and specific hours. Time to get up, to shower, to eat, to work, bathroom breaks, more work, "resting time", dinner, sleep, repeat. They were also not allowed to leave by any means and all communication had been interrupted.

It had been just a few days of this new regime when one resident tried to rebel, it backfired horribly, it was dinner time, his men (armed at all times) and himself used to pass table by table, checking, asking random questions about whatever it came on his mind. A way to intimidate them, he was always watching.

" **Hello. How is your meal**?" He had asked startling some, the people secretly compared him a cat, they could never hear him coming.

" **Go goo good, sir. Thank you."** An middle aged woman named Annie stuttered, Hermes patted her back.

" **It would be better if we weren't trapped in this hell**!" Her husband, Luke pushed his plate at Hermes feet who didn't shed not even a glance, his men pointed their guns, he dismissed them with a hand wave.

" **What's your name?"** His hands were behind his back, something very common on his posture.

 **"Luke! And you're a coward! Walking around here like you're the hot shit but is surrounded by armed guards 24/7. You're not a real man!"** He was mad with the situation, his dinner knife in hand. Annie pleaded with him, asked him to calm down, it didn't work.

" **Annie, calm down. Luke here clearly has something on his mind, let's hear it."**

" **You people came here, killed our leader then have the nerve to ask us to calm down? At least with the Saviors we could roam free, this is slavery!"**

 **"Really? Do you people really rather that Negan's hand instead of mine?"** He laughed. " **Cause for the last time I checked, your leader Gregory had a deal with me, one made by his own free will, I didn't forced him and he failed anyway, he even tried to lie to me. Like if everything was just going according to the plan**." His eyes never moving a inch away from Luke's eyes.

" **And then we have the Saviors way, half of your shit and they even killed one of you for no reason at all.** " He walked towards Luke, who wasn't any calmer.

" **Tell me Luke, did I asked anything from you people? Your supplies? Your women? I even gave Greg a whole stock of meds, which he unfairly gave it to Negan on a silver platter!"** Hermes wasn't sincere actually, he manipulated the truth, twisted until satisfactory. " **So until we gather more, if any of you get sick, you're going to die. Simple as that. Thanks to him**." Whispers were heard about Gregory and his doing.

" **So, Luke? You don't approve my regime, for the simple reason of what, strick hours? Is that it?"** Hermes smile was made of pure mockery, the same one a seller will give you if you ask for a ridiculously huge discount.

 **"That and we can't leave here! We are trapped like animals. Might as well put us in a cage, it's the all the same."** His jaw clenched, his regime being compared with a life on a cage clearly setting his temper off.

" **A cage? You think that** **this** **, is the same as a cage? You fool. I've been in a cage and in that time, I would've killed for what you people have, you ungrateful fucker**." Luke took his chance and lunged a knife in Hermes heart, gasps were heard, people stood up and tried to run, only to be stopped by the guards, who shot in the ground, as a warning. Soon fear took over the place, so did confusion, how was he still standing with a blade crossed in his chest?

 **"I really wished you haven't done this**." Hermes removed the knife with a grunt. **"I really liked this shirt."** And lunged the blade in Luke's heart, who fell dead on the ground almost instantly. Annie screamed and cried, her husband had just being killed, his food was still warm.

" **Luke! Luke, wake up, baby! Don't leave me here, please!!!!!"** Maggie who was sitting in the next table cried too, remembering the night where Negan took Glenn away from her too.

" **You see? I try to be good, to be fair with you humans and this is how you repay me, with a literal knife in the heart."** Hermes seemed more annoyed by his attempt than anything.

 **"I guess I don't even have to say it but if any of you try something like this again, the same fate awaits you. But by all means, feel free to try it. I have all the time in the world and I do love a challenge.** " His men's laughed even though they didn't.

" **Oh, and Annie, dear**." He removed his shirt. " **When you're done with your...tears, fix this rip for me."** He handed the bloody shirt and patted her back.

All eyes fell on his chest, who had nothing, not even a scratch on the place that a blade had just pierced.   
Walking to another table, the people flinched when he asked with a smile on his face.   
" **Let's try this again, shall we?"** Hermes squeezed Maggie's shoulders. " **How's your meal?"**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Alexandria and The Kingdom were in a state of pure despair and alert, they haven't heard from Maggie in a really long time, and when they tried to approach the place and check it, it was surrounded by heavily armed men and walkers, roaming the place.   
" **Do you think this is Negan's doing? He probably knows about Maggie by now** " Michonne was tense.

" **No, those men didn't seemed the Savior kind and why cut out all communication?"** Rick spoke, clearly distressed.

" **But what if he hired a group or something like that? We can't trust him!"** Rosita spat back, Carl agreed with her.   
" **I think if the Saviors approached that group, they would think twice before trying anything."** Daryl had a point.

 **"Besides that...when I came to visit Maggie that day, he was there**..." Rick's head snapped at his direction. " **And Hecate saved her, us from being caught by him."** Rosita scoffed.

" **She has a hidden agenda, you're just impressed by her looks, Daryl."**

 **"I don't think so! She had many chances to act against us, especially after Carl's incident, but she didn't. Why bother?"** Daryl wouldn't admit his attraction to her, only over his dead body. Rick had an idea.

" **Do you think we can trust her to ask about Maggie? Maybe even go there?"** They didn't trusted Dwight that much.

" **Rick are you insane???? She's Negan's pet! We can't risk it!"** Michonne decided to interfere.

" **Daryl, do you trust her**?" Rick spoke above Michonne's complaints. Daryl hesitated for a moment.   
**"I do**." He affirmed.

" **And I trust you. That's enough for now."** Rick decision was final. " **We'll reach her for help. Dwight will assist us."**

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

The meds had worked out perfectly on the sick people, just a few days after taking them, they quickly recovered, all of them thankful to Negan's efforts to gather the medicine, Dwight and Arat knew the truth about what caused the sickness but had to play dumb. Negan got better soon too, to Hecate's relief.

" **Baby, let me question something that's been on my head."** He said while reading a report on the couch, Hecate just raised her head up, last night she had felt a horrible pain on her chest, it keep her awake all night.   
" **Hit it.."** she said while laying on her stomach.   
" **Wouldn't your blood...cure that infection shit?"**  
" **In theory, no. From what I heard and read when they ran their awful tests, it would cure wounds, open cuts, stuff like that. Walker's bites too but I never tested myself."**

**"Why not?"**

**"Never had anyone to test to."** She gave him a half shrug. " **And what if it makes worse somehow? Is too much of a risk."**

 **"It makes sense...but what if I was the one dying? From a gunshot or a bite, what would you do?** " He asked while walking towards the bed.

 **"Introduce the new friend to the kids**." She joked and he gave a slight whack on her ass. " **I'm joking!"** He kept his hand there with a smirk on his face.

" **Well, I guess if you were already almost dying, wouldn't kill you to try it. Or it would."** She didn't even liked to talk about it, Death, it's not like she feared herself, she feared for those around her.

" **But what if it didn't worked, doll?"** Negan's voice was serious, his hand rubbing circles in her back, he could feel when she took a deep breath.

 **"I don't know...I truly don't, I can't lose any more people. Especially now that...my brother seems more far away from me than ever**." _Oh fuck, fuck me. Goddamn it, I took him from her,_ _of course she misses him_.

" **Then God help me if that juice of yours fails, you're my only hope, baby."** _It isn't fair to her but it's also unfair to let him take her away from me, he had her for his whole life, even before they're born._

" **Negan, in my life I've come to learn that there is only one god, and it's name is Death. And there is only one thing we say to Death, baby".** She said while moving to lay on her side.

" **And what is that?"** His hands stroking her hair.   
She kissed his nose and squished his cheek. " **Not** **today."** Negan chuckled and covered her face with kisses.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Leaving his room to a run they had on the Dumpster, he left her sleeping there, she was tired and he respected that, even though when she gave a moan of pain and clutched her chest he almost freaked out.   
" **Are you having a fucking heart attack or something? A stroke?"** She signed a no with her head.   
" **I'm getting Carson ass here right now**!" She had to physically spot him to wake the doctor, insisted that she was going to be just fine, that pain was temporary, but he noticed that it kept her awake. So he kept himself awake too, to watch over her. And now she seemed completely fine, just tired from being up all night so he saw no problem leaving to that particular run. Simon was coming with him and Arat too, some other Saviors were going to be there as well, he got this.

Dwight on the other hand, stood behind to make sure everything ran smoothly in Negan's absence also Rick had reached him and informed him of Hilltop's situation so it was the perfect opportunity, he just had to figure a way to talk with Hecate, he was scared shitless of her.

She was Negan favorite, meaning that if anyone tried any funny business with or around her, Lucille would be put to work just like late Dave had proved, he also feared her for...well, her. She was always nice to him and he would never forget how she let Sherry leave when she first got here, her current location was unknown, sure, but thanks to her, Sherry was free from Negan and soon Dwight would be too. At least he hoped so.

Gathering the needed courage took him two hours, he took a deep breath, knocked on Negan's door and waited. Don't pick up, don't pick up, don't pick up he secretly wished.   
" **Yes**?" _Fuck_. He opened the door and she was sitting on Negan's bed, drawing, she did that a lot when she got tired of reading.

" **Dwight, how's going? Feeling completely better already?** " Her tone was friendly.

" **Yes...yes, completely better now. Thanks for asking."** He said looking everywhere on the room but her. _Negan is everywhere_.

" **Good... Negan's not here if is that what you're looking for?!"** She was focused on the drawing.

" **Actually... Hecate, I wanted to talk with you and ask you something, hm, private**." Her eyes left the paper, focusing completely on him now.

" **Sure...what is it?"**

" **I've heard something... about Hilltop**." He tried to find the right words. " **Apparently they cut off all kinds of communication and we don't know why."**  
" **The last time we went there, we've might've pushed Gregory a little too much for his old head, maybe this is his way to retaliate**." She pondered.   
" **He's a proud man that's for sure**." Dwight decided to go for the route she provided herself. " **The thing is, if I tell this to Negan, he will come with fire and iron on them...and there's little kids there, elderly people, pregnant women even**." _Maggie_ , she remembered Daryl's pregnant friend, _he must be so worried for her_.

 **"I see...maybe I should go and check for myself then."** _What if Maggie's in trouble? Her baby could've be in danger._ And if Negan finds her, he'll want to know how long was she hiding there, creating a risk of Hecate little stunt to save her exposed. _I can't have that._

 **"If you like I can come with you, I know the roads.** " He would set a meeting place with Rick, like if they randomly met, Rick would offer her his help, as repayment for spearing Carl's life when he shot her. Four times.

" **Sounds good, we'll go tomorrow, Negan will be back soon and I don't him to overthink things. Again."** She joked, Dwight felt more comfortable around her. _She's not that bad_.

" **Cool, cool. I'll gather the supplies needed. It's just for recognition, anything fishy appears and we call Negan**." He had at least to pretend that he actually planned this for the sake of the Sanctuary.

**"Great, we'll leave around noon. But separately, I'll find you."**

**"Thank you, Hecate."** His relief was huge, she completely coorporate. She smiled at him and continued to draw, his cue to leave.

Dwight left Negan's room, not before checking if anyone had seen him there and went to inform Rick about the plan.

 _I'll need a radio if anything goes wrong but how can I ask one without Negan asking me why,_ she thought getting up from the bed.

After opening all his closets and cabinets she managed to find one radio, hiding under all his reports as maps. _Why is this hiding here?_  
It smelled like dried blood and something else, like flesh, brains, she couldn't tell, it was already too dried. Like if something had splattered on the device. Or _someone_.

 _I guess this explains it why it was here, it's just his back up, I hope_.   
Checking for battery's and a frequency, she hid the radio on her bag that stayed under their bed.

_He won't notice it, it's just for a recognition mission. What could possibly go wrong?_   
  



	24. CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE - RECOUNTERS

When Negan returned from the run he came straight to his room, anxious to check on Hecate’s, entering the place she wasn’t on bed anymore and not in the bathroom. _Calm the fuck down maybe she’s just taking a walk goddamn it._ The door was opened. 

“ **Oh, you’re back already!”** she said while jumping on his arms and lacing her legs around his body. **“I missed you...”**

 **“Did you missed daddy, doll?** ” he kissed her and held her tighter **“Where were you?”** she jumped off his grip and sighed.

 **“Walking...i got bored from drawing and I can’t find the book I was reading before, do you remember it? It was a hard cover one.”** Negan remembers that book, he also remembers to find the exact same one on a run, _but it could’ve been for someone else with a brother also named Hermes, right?_ **“I used to have the same one, Hermes once gave me as a birthday gift, how he managed to get that book is a mystery to me, to this day.** ” _Apparently not, fuck._

 **“Really, baby? And what happened to that book?”** he asked, sipping on a water bottle.

 **“I can’t remember, I wanted to grab it from my cell but we left in a hurry, I don’t know if Hermes managed to get it for me.”** _Oh he did, he certainly did._

 **“I’ll get you all the books you want baby, it’s on my to do list now.** ” _I need to distract her...and hide that goddamn book somewhere else, just because she can’t reach the top of that cabinet doesn’t mean she won’t._

 **“Thanks baby, you’re the best.”** _Am I?_ He thought while running a hand through his hair. **“Maybe you should put something else on your to do list too.”** _Whatever she wants._

“ **And what’s that, princess?”** Negan was removing his jacket.

 **“Me.”** she simply said with a smirk.

 **“You don’t have to tell me twice, baby. You don’t have to tell me twice** .” _She’s going to be the death of me and I’m okay with that._

_\--------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The next day came and Dwight was feeling his heart in his mouth, if anything goes wrong and Negan founds out that he had anything to do with it...

 **“Hey D., it’s almost time, are you all ready?** ” Hecate’s voice pulled him out of his head, he didn’t hear her coming, they never did. _A fucking cat, that’s what she is._

 **“Yeah...yeah, I’ll leave first, and we will meet on the east side**.” 

**“Are okay? You seem...nervous. Calm down, Negan wont suspect anything, this is usually the day I go out to eat.”** _Oh fuck._ **“Oh my God Dwight, I won’t eat you, silly.”** she patted his back. “ **Now get going and take this back with you, we might need the things inside, I’ll meet you soon.”** _God, I hope this works._ Dwight warned Rick that they’re on their way, to meet them on the east road, starting the car and breathing deeply, he left the Sanctuary.

 **“I’m going out.** ” She announced entering his office, Simon and Arat were there, discussing the Dumpster people. _Where the hell she thinks she’s going?_ **_“_ ** **I’m off to grab a bite** .” _Yeah, right, she usually leaves every three days, calm down Negan._

 **“Oh...okay then. Good luck on your...hunting.** ” he stood up to give her a kiss.

 **“Honey, who need’s luck when you got talent** ?” she joked, planting a kiss on his lips and patting his chest. **“Back in a few hours, try not to die in the meantime. Bye Si. Arat.** ” _Great, Hilltop, here I come._

_\-------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Hermes was sitting on Gregory’s old desk, discussing his plans with two of his most trusted generals, John and Frank, both had proved their loyalty countless times, of course that deep down Hermes would never fully trust humans but they were useful and that he couldn’t deny it. But if comes to need, he would discard them without flinching, just like he had done to James.

 **“Sir, I don’t understand, if we know where your sister is, why don’t we barge in?”** John was always the fire, ready to burn everything on their way. 

“ **John has a point, sir. We went there and he dared to lie. Who knows what he’s doing with her?”** Frank usually was the one who waited but Negan’s disrespect had set him off. 

**“My sister is...naive sometimes, it is true. This will be a lesson to her, she’ll learn once and for all that there’s no use in trusting humans. No offense**.” He did meant it as a offense.

 **“No offense is greater than lying to you sir, we get that you wish to teach her a lesson. But why not teach them one too? Why not display his head on a spike? You never minded the blood, sir.”** John was ready to do it himself. 

**“No, but like a good carpenter, I prefer to measure twice and cut once. Give her time, she’ll learn the hard way herself.”** _She’ll finally understand, I’ll never have to say it again._ “ **Now, bring me the deserter.”** John and Frank nodded and left the room, only to come back a minute later, with a unconscious bloody men, he tried to escape last night, the guards were stopped by Hermes. 

“ **Let him go, we’ll see how far he gets. Let them think he managed to leave**.” There was nothing more cruel than false hope and he would teach the residents that.

Of course the man didn’t get too far, the poor thing rolled down a hill and hit his head, giving plenty time to the guards secretly bring him back. 

“ **Welcome back!”** Hermes said with his arms open when the man regained consciousness, he fell into tears when he took his surroundings in as he kneeled in a large plastic cape.

“ **I’m sorry I tried to escape, please, it won’t happen again!”** Hermes swiped the man’s face and lifted him from the ground. 

“ **You’re right, it won’t.”** he said, then bit a chunk out of the man's arm, Ben screamed in agony. Not long after a few good bites, the man died but unlike his sister, he didn’t stopped eating, the bitter taste didn't bothered him. Leaving behind the remains that he wasn’t a fan of and riping the man’s head out of his body he left the room, cleaning his mouth. 

“ **You can remove the plastic now**.” he said to one of his men when he left the room, walking towards the front door with the severed head being hold by it's hair. 

" **Maggie you want to try to escape tonight? Are you insane???"** Jesus tried to reason with her. 

**"It's possible, Ben made it last night! We can do it, together! They can't stop us all at once!"**

**"I don't think this is a good idea. Maybe we should wait, Rick soon will notice, he'll help us."**

**"I can't wait for him, that man is dangerous! Who knows what he might to do with us?"** Jesus glanced over her shoulder and froze.

Opening the door Hermes slowly made his way to the middle of the camp, where a spike was attached to the ground. Gasps and cries were heard, the severed head of Ben was in his hand. Jesus grabbed Maggie's arm, stoping her from saying or doing anything.

" **I'm sure you all know this poor thing, Ben right?"** He spoke while sticking the head on to the spike, someone puked. " **Ben here thought it was a good idea to try his luck and escape. I warned you all and yet...he defyed me**." He looked at Ben with a false pity. Maggie was shaking in Jesus hand. 

**"So, long story short, if any of you thought that this or any other attempt holds the possibility to a happy ending, you haven't been paying attention."** His face had a cold expression, humorless **. "Have a nice day, everyone."** He said, he had an smile that didn't reach his eyes, it was terrifying. Ben had nowturned, his head stuck to the spike as a reminder. 

**"There you have it, Maggie, here's what he can do with us**." Jesus dragged her away from the scene, not before Hermes catch her glaring at him. He simply smiled and waved at her, an invitation to try something, anything against him. 

_\--------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**"Dwight, you used to be married to Sherry right?"** Hecate asked when they jumped out of the car, chosing to walk by foot, Hilltop was nearby. 

**"Yes."** He simply said, memories of her flashing his head. " **Why**?" 

" **Nothing...it's just, marriage, sounds complicated to me. The only example I've had was my parents who marry to join familes, their luck is that ended up loving each other."**

**"Ahm, I don't think I'm the right person to give you advice.."**

**"Oh, I'm not asking for advice, I think I'm just curious. Because my marriage with Negan, for the most I like him, and I really like him, ends the moment I find my brother, and I told him that, from the beginning and he seemed to understand at the time. But now, I'm not so sure if he does."** Dwight stopped to look at her, he figured she was madly in love with him, just like as he seemed to be with her. _I guess she's really not that bad._

" **Why you say that?"** They were about to meet Rick, just a few more fts.

" **I don't know... intuition maybe. Don't get me wrong, I know what he did to you and I don't agree with him for a split second, but it's wrong or selfish of me to not stay with him in the end? After all that happened** ?" She asked looking in his eyes. _She's too good for him,_ now Dwight was sure of it. 

**"No...I think not, I mean, if he knew what he was going for when you've told him, he should understand."** _He won't,_ Dwight was sure of that too. She squeezed his shoulder. 

" **Thank you Dwight, for being honest with me. I'm sorry for what he did to you, you didn't deserve it. And I know it's easy for me to say, being, well me but I swear to you, if you ever find Sherry again and need help to leave, you can count on me, I'll help you. You have my word**." Dwight's eyes were tearing, he hugged her suddenly. 

**" Thank you** ." he said, his tears falling on her shoulder. She hugged him back, feeling bad for him. _Maybe if I was there sooner, I could've stopped Negan from burning his face._ Steps coming towards them got her attention, she let him go with a warning. 

" **Someone's coming, stay ready."** She said but he knew who was coming. Rick. 

" **Who's there?"** He asked. 

**"Easy, easy**." A voice said. 

" **Rick! What a surprise. What are you doing here?"** She relaxed when she saw who was it. It was Rick and Daryl. 

" **Hey, Hecate...we were scavenging for Negan."**

 **"Fun. Hey, before you go, have any of you heard about Hilltop?"** They glanced at each other. " **Dwight said that they cut out all of their communication. Is your friend, Maggie ok**?" She asked. 

" **Ahm, no, we haven't. Did something happened??"** Rick continued to lie. 

" **I don't know, we are on our way to check it. Thought you might wanna know**." She was grabbing a knife and gun from her bag, then the radio which she handed to Dwight. He looked intrigued by the device, it was completely different from the ones they usually used. 

" **Where did you get this?"** He asked while he turned the radio on, testing. 

**"From Negan. It was hidden in one of his cabinets, don't ask me why** ." She shrugged. **"It was nice seeing you Rick."**

" **Wait** !" Rick asked. " **Can we come with you?"** She crossed her arms. " **Please, Maggie's pregnant and you two could use a few extra hands. It's the least we can do."** Hecate seemed to ponder the idea. 

" **Ok, fine."** She said continuing to walk towards Hilltop. " **But if any of try anything funny, I won't turn the blind eye."** _Hm, maybe if it was Daryl. But they didn't needed to know that._

Almost getting to the place, she felt something poking her. 

" **Hey, did you get my note?"** It was Daryl. 

**"I did. And we are even now**." 

" **Still, I wanna thank you again. God knows what Negan would do to her**." He seemed worried about Maggie, troubled even. She stopped him by holding his arm. 

" **If he managed to find Maggie, I wouldn't let him hurt her. I would never let anyone hurt a pregnant woman. You can trust me."** Daryl was studying her face. She's beautiful but Rosita is wrong, I'm not impressed by her looks. Not just that at least. 

**"I know...I do."** Daryl patted her lower back and walk towards Rick. They were there. Hilltop. 

_\--------------------------------------------------------------------------_

" **This doesn't look good**." She said, glancing the guards on the gates and fences, armed to their teeth. A few walkers were roaming around the place, parked cars stopping them from approaching the gates. 

" **They look from the military don't they?"** Dwight said, worried. 

" **They do...where the hell did these people came from?"** Rick was scanning the place, they even had bullet proof vest on. The walkers started to enter the woods, Rick and Daryl almost ran. 

" **Calm down! They're just passing by."** Hecate said, making them leave. 

" **I've seen you do that shit almost everyday and I still can't get used to it**." Dwight said, calming down. Hecate laughed. 

" **Can't blame you. Look, they are leaving the gates to check where the walker's went!"** She pointed, two guards were entering the woods. " **It's our chance**." Daryl said walking to the gate. 

" **Daryl! Wait!!! Fuck!"** Rick went after him, Hecate and Dwight followed. 

" **Maggie could be in trouble, there's no time to lose!"** He said, climbing up the side fence, he knew that it was a semi what blind spot. But that in Gregory's regime. 

" **Stop right there** !" Several guards were pointing their guns to them, who had just jumped across the fence. " **Drop your weapons, on your knees!"**

 **"I can take these three on the right."** Hecate whispered to Rick, he immediately dropped his weapon, Daryl did the same. 

" **We came in peace, we just want to check on our friend and then be on our way."** It was his way to ask Hecate to stand down. She hesitated but attacking those guards could've mean Dwight injured, or dead. _How the hell would I explain that to Negan???_

" **Fine** ." She dropped hers, so did Dwight. They turned around and dropped to their knee's, guards came and put them to ground, kneeling on their backs. _We are fucked_ , Dwight thought. 

" **Gentlemen's! Is this a way to treat new visitors?"** Hecate froze, _I would recognize this voice anywhere_ . " **Let them go, they mean no harm."** They stood from the floor, Hecate feared that if she turned around, he would be gone. Like in her dreams. 

" **Welcome to Hilltop. Now tell me, who the hell are you**?" He asked. She turned around, their eyes met, tears coming out of hers. Hermes smile was genuinely for the first time. 

" **Sister** ." All gazes fell on her, they finally noticed the similarities, the hair, the skin tone, their eyes. " **You haven't changed a bit."** She let it out a half sob half laugh and ran to his open arms. His guards kneeled to the ground and lowered their heads. 

_Sister??? Oh God, Negan's going to kill me,_ Dwight thought while kneeling before them too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So they meet!!! 
> 
> Next chapter it's a hard one for our girl Hecate. 
> 
> I'll update soon. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think.


	25. CHAPTER TWENTY SIX - HEARTBREAK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was hard to write, it's a shorter one but I'll update soon.   
> Things will change for worse for everyone for a moment. 
> 
> Either way, hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Thanks for reading and please comment

Hecate glued to Hermes, her tears stained his shirt, she didn't speak, just cried, after a while he waved to his men's, to take Daryl, Rick and Daryl inside. Stroking her hair and pulling her away, he tried to calm her down. 

" **Shh shh, why are you crying like this?"**

" **I thought I would never see you again! I almost lost hope** ." He was holding her face, studying. 

" **Nonsense, I'll always find you, you know that. Now clean your face, let me introduce you this place** ." They walked together, the very few workers that were outside looked at them in shock. It was lunch time so most of them were inside the big tent, eating. 

" **Where are my friends?"** She had just noticed. 

" **Inside, waiting for us. I'll serve them lunch** ." They entered the house and went to a dinner room.  _ Weird, this wasn't here before _ . In the room sitting on a big dining table there was Daryl, Rick and Dwight. They seemed fine just tense.

**"Have a sit."** He pointed at the end of the table then took the other to him. 

" **So, tell me, how did you know I was here?"** Plates were settled in front of all, it smelled good, simple pasta. 

**"I didn't. We came to check here because all the communication had been cut and they have a friend here** ." She said, not noticing her surroundings.  **"Where's Gregory?"** Rick asked eying his plate. 

**"Dead** ." Hermes said crossing his legs. 

**"What do you mean dead? I've met with him a few days ago."** Hecate pushed her plate away. 

" **Yes and he died in the meantime** ." Hermes did the same and one old woman came and took both plates away. " **The rest of you, eat."** His tone insinuating a order. 

**"How?? I mean, he's old but did something happened** ?" Rick took a bite, then the rest followed. They were testing the waters with Hecate's brother. 

**"Oh, nothing happened I just killed him** ." Forks were dropped.  _ He was a jerk but still.  _

" **What the fuck? Why did you do that** ?" Hecate asked. 

**"Do you want some wine** ?" He asked ignoring her question. Daryl looked at her and she raised her hand, a silent wait.  **"I do, just a second."** One of his man knocked the kitchen door and someone came out with a bottle of wine to serve him.  _ Maggie _ . 

" **Maggie** !!!" Rick called her and she dropped the bottle only to be catch by Hermes, his reflexes were just as good if not better than Hecate's. They froze, noticing the he was just like his sister. Enhanced. Deadly. 

" **Are you okay** ?" Daryl asked to her. She glanced at Hermes who was opening the bottle and pouring to his cup. 

**"Yes, I'm fine. If you'll excuse me** ." She grabbed the bottle and left in a hurry. 

" **She's our friend, we came to check up on her.** " Rick looked stressed. 

**"Poor thing, when I found out she was pregnant I had to remove her from heavy work."** Actually he removed her from the rest to keep an eye on her, Gregory used to complain that she was a handful. She was isolated. But safe, for now. " **It's just not safe for a baby you know? Anything can happen** ." 

**"And what happened to Gregory? Why did you killed him?"** Daryl was suspicious of him, he trusted Hecate but Hermes seemed... untrue to say the least. Like a mask. 

**"Straight to the point huh? It's fine. Let's not waste any time then** ." He said while drinking his wine.  **"A few days ago I've came here and offered him a deal, which he immediately took it. But he failed to fill his part and when I came back to ask him about, he had the audacity to lie. So I killed him."**

" **What kind of deal?"** Dwight was nervous,  _ Negan is going to freak out _ . 

**"A deal against the Saviors** ." Rick and Daryl glanced at each other, was he an allie? Hecate was furious. 

**"Why the fuck would you lose your time making deals against them instead of looking for me?"** He hit the table with her hand, it cracked. 

" **Here comes the funny part, sister. I did looked for you, right there at the Sanctuary** ." He had the most victorious smile across his face. 

" **When** ???" 

**"A few days ago actually. A man named Negan welcomed me, him and a fat man, couldn't get his name. He was very helpful too, offered a tour and all into that shit hole** _." He has to be lying, I'm with Negan at all times.  _

" **Bullshit** ." 

**"It's true, have I ever lied to you?** " He found the whole situation amusing. Daryl, Rick and Dwight watched the scene with confusion. She shook a no with her head.  _ When did he came??? I'm always there this past few days... expect the day after our fight, I stayed the night and a day out.  _ Hermes seemed to notice her expression and clapped, bringing her attention back to him.

" **So, let me continue the story. I came, introduce myself and asked about you, used your name and everything, he asked if I had a picture and I said no. I left him a radio, so that if maybe you appeared there, you could reach me, even offered him a reward as well** ." One of his man handed him Dwight's bag, the same that she gave him earlier before they left, Hermes opened intrigued.. " **And can you imagine my surprise in finding that same very radio right here with you** ?!" He turned on and took another that was in his belt. 

" **Calling little sister? Hello?"** It echoed, they were the same synch. 

**"He wouldn't…** " she could feel the tears building up. 

" **Look, still has James's blood from when I blew his head!"** Hermes was laughing pointing at the stains. " **Tell me, where did you get this radio** ?" He asked turning them off. 

**"In Negan's cabinet** ." She whispered, tears rolling her on face.  _ I'm stupid _ ,  _ I'm so fucking stupid _ . Daryl felt the urge to shake her and scream 'I TOLD YOU SO!' but he also had the urge to dry her tears and hug her. 

" **Ouch... apparently not only he would...he actually did it."** He chuckled. 

" **No, there's gotta be a explanation** ."  _ I can't believe I'm that stupid. _

" **Sure, I'm sure there is. Why don't you go back there and ask yourself** ?" He was holding his laugh. 

" **Stop laughing, this isn't funny** !" She stood up and dropped her chair. Rick, Dwight and Daryl flinched. 

" **Actually it is, sister. I mean, what are the odds of the same human who lied to me, lied to you too** ?" He stood up and walked near her with his hands behind his back. " **Go, ask him about it. I'm dying to hear his answer."** She pushed him and walked away. 

" **Come on, let's go** ." She said to them who were standing up to follow her. 

" **Don't be rude sister, let them rest. I'm sure they'll still be here when you come back crying.** " Hecate glared at Hermes, a warning.  **"I won't touch a string of hair in their little heads. You have my word** ." He said reaching his pinky out. She scoffed and left the place, banging the door.

" **Such a temper that one."** He said sitting down, a laugh still present. 

" **You could've told her a different way you know** ?" Rick said to him. Hermes tilted his head and shrugged.

" **She was in pain and you laughed at her** !" Daryl spat. " **What kind of loving brother are you???"** Rick held his arm. Hermes banged his hand on the table, it also cracked.

" **Here's the thing, you big mouthed fucker, I love my little sister, but she lacks fortune when it comes to humans, men's."** His face was stern, his blue eyes seemed even colder " **You see, they come and go for her, for us, but I am the constant, she's my family and I'm hers. After this heartbreak, she'll finally learn the lesson that I've been telling her all these years."**

" **And what is that great lesson?"** Daryl's voice was filled with poison. 

" **That trusting humans, caring for them is a two-faced coin and one is certainly betrayal. Always** ." He stood up.

" **You'll stay until she gets back** ." His guards entered and grabbed them out of the table. " **Now get the fuck out of my sight** ." 

\---------------------------------------------------------

The ride back to the Sanctuary was provided by one of Hermes generals, Frank, he was quiet the whole way, making her even more nervous. When they pulled up to the front gate the Saviors pointed their guns, seeing Hecate they opened the gate, Frank parked the car inside and went to follow her. 

**"No, you'll stay here."** She said. 

" **Hermes gave me strick orders to follow…** " she snapped before he could finish, the veins around her eyes popping out. Grabbing him by the vest and banging against the hood of the car she shouted.

**"I don't care what my brother told you!!! I'm telling you to stay here and that's what the fuck you're going to do** !" Leaving him and walking towards the doors, a few Saviors came to watch the scene and she gave them orders. 

" **He'll wait for me here, if he tries anything, shoot him** ." 

Entering his room, he was nowhere to be found.  _ Where the fuck is he??  _

" **Hecate? Are you ok?"** Fat Joey asked on the door, eating a granola bar. 

**"Where's Negan???"** She looked disturbed, unstable. 

**"He went to the kingdom, something about books** ." Her heart hurt.  _ How could _ he be two faced like that? 

_ I knew you would fall for it, you stupid bitch! A few beautiful words and you soon turned into his pet. This is what you are to him, a pet _ , Circe voice creep in again, preying on her weakened mind. 

**"SHUT UP** !" Hecate threw a chair and hit a cabinet, Fat Joey ran away. She hit the cabinet again and the top sank in, a book fell on her feet.  _ Why did he hide the book I was reading????  _

Opening the book she felt her mouth drying and her stomach twisting, on the first page there was a poem, she knew that poem up and down, she read it so many times. And under the poem there was a little note, with a handwriting that she knew as well as her own. 

That note was one of the reasons that she managed to keep on living, it was a reminder, something to hope for. And all hope she had was now gone. 

**_"To my dear beloved sister, Happy Birthday!_ **

**_We'll be out soon, stick to your blood._ **

**_Our blood._ **

**_With love, Hermes_ **

**_31.10.2007"_ **

A tear stained the page and she screamed in anger. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later, Negan came back from the Kingdom with dozens of books for Hecate _. I can't wait to see her face _ . The moment he jumped out of the truck he knew something was wrong, just by the way they were looking at him.  _ Here we fucking go.  _

**"Sir…** " Fat Joey said, his voice trembling. 

" **I don't have the time for this shit, spit it out."** He spat. 

" **Ahm, so, a few hours ago, Hecate came back with a strange man** ."  _ Excuse me??? Who she came back with??? _

**"And????"** Negan tried to seem calm. 

" **And she was nervous, angry. Asking about you but I told her that you were away and would be back soon."**

" **Get to the fucking point, goddamn it!!!!"**

**"I don't know what happened but she started to scream and destroy your room."** _ Oh fuck _ . He went to his room, Fat Joey by his side, scared for his life. 

The room was an absolute mess, his chair was broken, thing's were on the ground and a cabinet was completely destroyed.  _ What the fuck?? _

" **Where is she????"**

" **She left, she grabbed Celia and Hernando and left. Didn't say anything where to."**

" **Why the fuck didn't you stop her??"** He grabbed Fat Joey's shirt and pulled. 

" **I don't know sir, please forgive me! I'm sorry!"** They didn't tried to stop her simply because they couldn't. Either they try and she kills them or they try and Negan kills them. 

**"Get out! Get the fuck out!"** He pushed him out of his room and banged the door.  _ Where the hell did she go??? And why she's so ma _ ...it clicked.  _ Oh no. Oh no _ . He opened the remaining cabinet and the radio was gone.  _ Fuck _ , fuck, fuck. 

He was going to check the cabinet that was destroyed but a book on his bed stopped him.  _ Please let it be the one she was already reading, please _ . 

Opening the book like if he was disarming a bomb, Negan felt sick to his stomach.  _ FUCK _ !!!! On the end of a stained page, there was four lines with her handwriting. 

" **_Negan, I know everything._ **

**_I'm leaving with Celia and Hernando, they are my responsibility now._ **

**_Goodbye_ **

**_Hecate."_ **

He threw the book across the room, it almost hit Fat Joey who came back to his room, breathless with a radio in hand. 

" **NOW WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?????"**

" **She's in Hilltop sir, they saw the car she came in entering there** ."  _ Why run to Gregory, goddamn it??? Why?? I should've killed him. He remembered what she said about Death, the only God she knew. Losing her will be the death of me. And there's only one thing we say to Death, 'not today. _

**"Pack your shit, we're going to Hilltop."** _Not today, not today_ , it was the thing playing on repeat in his head when he left. _I'll not lose her today._


	26. CHAPTER TWENTY SEVEN - HEARTBREAK II

Coming back to Hilltop was one of the most hard things that Hecate ever done, she felt sick the whole way, her stomach felt twisted, her throat felt like a big lump was trapped, her head was pounding but what hurt the most was her chest _. Is this how dying feels like?_

" **Are you okay?"** Frank kept his eyes on the opening gates. She looked at him, he noticed how much she looked like Hermes but at the same time she was so much different. He never saw something as beautiful as her. 

" **Diosa! What happened**?" Celia asked from the backseat, Hernando was half asleep. 

" **Nothing you two need to worry about it. Come on** ." They all left the car after parking. " **Take these two to a room inside, they're my guests and shall be respected as such. Understood??** " He nodded his head and left. The sun would set in a few hours but it felt like night to her, people who were finishing their working day passing by, staring and she felt uncomfortable. _Hermes was right...It's my fault. I'm just stupid, stupid naive girl who never learns,_ she thought when entering the house. Footsteps were heard approaching, slowly. 

" **So? How did it go** ?" He had a cigarette in his mouth and a lighter. " **Was I lying?** " He lit the cigarette up.

" **No, not you..."** Her eyes were on the ground. 

" **And what did he said?"** He took a drag. 

" **He wasn't there**." 

" **Well...I guess you'll have to live with it then."** He pulled her to a hug, she was sobbing. " **But I did warn you."** _Can he just be there? Not say anything??? For once???_

 **"You did. I didn't listen. Now I know** ." He let her go. " **Where are my friends??** " He rolled his eyes. **"I thought you knew now**." She glared at him.

" **Where are they?"**

" **Relax, they're in my office, we're just talking."** She nodded her head. 

**"Oh, before anything, I brought two more. Celia and Hernando, they're my guests, we'll discuss their role tomorrow**." 

" **It's like talking to a door…"** he took another drag. " **Where are you going?"** Hecate was walking up the stairs. 

" **To soak myself in scalding hot water."** Their father used to do that when he felt like he made a mistake out of stupidity, a way to punish his body for his mind mistake. 

" **Have fun. I'll meet your guests.** " He walked out of the door. 

_Was this mistake caused by my mind or my heart?_ She wondered while running the hot water. 

\----------------------------------------

One hour later Negan and 10 Saviors pulled up to the gates of Hilltop, the sun began to set. They immediately noticed how different it was, two armed guards on the front gate it, big lights, it even looked like a prison. 

" **Hey boss, do you think Gregory went nuts?"** Arat asked standing by his side. Simon stayed at the Sanctuary since Dwight was nowhere to be found. _That pizza face, I'll cut his balls out if he don't show up._

**"It's possible...but if he did, I'll kill him right here and now. I've let him slide way to much already**." He grabbed his weapons and Lucille, obviously and walked to the gates. There was two guards on front. 

" **Little pigs, little pigs, let me in!!"** He shouted and the guards didn't moved. 

" **Who are you?"** One asked. The Saviors laughed. 

" **Oh you've got to be kidding me! It's me, Negan! You must be new so I'll let that shit slide but do not make me have to ask twice to enter."** He moved Lucille to the side. " **You see, you people have something of mine and I'm here to take it back**!" He meant Hecate, he was just playing tough but inside he felt like shit. 

" **Justin, who's there?"** A voice in the radio spoke, the guard took the device to answer.

" **It's a man, and more 10 of his people. His name's Negan and he says we have something that belongs to him."** _Who the fuck is that?_ A laugh could be heard. 

**"So don't be rude, let him in to come and get it."** The guards opened the gate immediately. It didn't sound like Gregory... Arat was suspicious but Negan was a complete unfocused mess, the whole way he came talking to himself, mumbling shit. She didn't feel like arguing, he was the boss after. Besides, this is Hilltop, they're pretty much harmless farmers. 

" **That's what I like to hear, let's go boy's!"** They entered the place and it seemed... empty. Tents were raised in multiples spots, a big one in the back and the house had it's lights on. _Weird._

\----------------------------------------

  
  


**"We know our way around here, you are dismissed, go and remove the stick that's up your ass**." Negan said to the guards, who held their laughs and walked back to the gates. 

" **Good luck."** One of them said to the Saviors.

The rest of the Saviors scattered around the place while Negan walked towards the door, he took a deep breath, _this shit is going to be hard to explain._ Knocking on the door just to tease he waited, not a second later the door flung open. 

" **Playboy! I was wondering how long would take for you to show up!"** Hermes had a smile across his face. Negan's face fell to ground, _oh fuck. It's even worse that I thought._ " **Come on, don't give me that look! Come in, this is going to be fun."** Grabbing Negan by his jacket he pulled him inside, he almost fell to the ground. 

" **Cut the crap, where's is she**?" He asked grabbing Lucille. 

**"Yeah sorry to inform you but she's not here...you just missed her. But if you like I can leave her a message, a note, maybe a radio."** Hermes found the whole situation even more amusing than before. 

" **I'm not in the mood for your funny games you fucker!"** Negan raised his voice. 

" **Then that makes two of us…"** his face was now serious, Negan took a step back, remembering what Hecate used to say about him. _Bad temper, vindictive, unforgiving. Cool, a cool guy._ " **You have some balls showing up on here I give you that. Maybe I should kill you now, she would never know that you were here…** " Hermes took a step forward him and Negan grasped his gun. " **But hey, what's the fun in that am I right?"** He slapped his arm. " **Just a second**." He turned to the stairs. 

" **Sister!!! Someone's here to see you, you can bring your little friends, the more the merrier!** " His voice had a humor flowing to it. _Little friends?? Who was she with??? Fuck fuck, now it's not the time foi a jealousy fit._ He glanced up the stairs and changed his mind. There was Rick the prick, Daryl and Dwight coming down. _Maybe it is._

**"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE DWIGHT??"** Negan aimed his gun to his face, the front door opened, it was Arat informing that the Saviors were being attacked and being held at gunpoint. He glanced at her who was now aiming at Rick, then at Hermes who shrugged and went upstairs. Rick tried to explain. 

" **Negan now it's not the time to lose any of us! If any of us wish to survive him, we must stick together, at least tonight!"** Arat was confused, _what the hell is happening?_

**"You didn't answer me Dwight, what the fuck are you doing here???"** He asked again. 

**"What the fuck are you doing here???"** Hecate's voice spoke over his, she seemed furious and sad. Negan lowered his gun. 

" **Baby...I can explain."**

**"Get out, I don't want to hear it. Out!!!"**

**"Absolutely not, sister! He clearly has a good reason and I'm dying to hear it!"** Hermes was coming down the stairs. 

**"Oh, so that is your psycho brother that you wanted our help to found?"** Arat still aimed at Rick. " **Arat, I wouldn't do that if I was you."** Hecate pleaded. The savior now aimed at Hecate with a scowl in her face. 

" **Arat shut up."** Negan said, noticing Hermes expression. 

**"NO! I'm tired of holding back my tongue on this monstrosity! You let her in to our place and look what happened!!!"** Before anyone could react, Hermes came down the stairs and grabbed her throat, a snap were heard, she screamed when she felt that her jaw was broken. 

" **Don't you worry, you won't need to hold your tongue back anymore** ." He said while opening her broken jaw and ripping her tongue out, Dwight puked. Arat fell on the ground with shuffling screams, dragging herself towards Negan who froze in shock. _That was the most disgusting thing I ever saw_. 

Hecate came down the stairs and kneel by her side, Arat tried to move away but she held her down. **"I told you to watch your mouth, Arat."** Arat tried to punch her. **"I did warn you a while ago the he wouldn't bat an eyelid on ripping out your tongue with his bare hands and you didn't listen to it. Now look at you…** " 

" **Speechless** ." Hermes cracked a joke. _Damn that motherfucker is cold._

" **Help her!!!"** Dwight said cleaning his mouth. " **She's agonizing!"**

" **I got this."** Hermes shot her head, the gunshot was deafening in a closed space. " **There you go**." One of his men came running. 

**"Alan, would you be a good little lamb and take the trash out? Thank you."** Hecate glared at him. " **What? Was the joke that bad???"** Rick remembered Negan saying that same line a while back, they felt somewhat avenged, the Saviors were their enemies _. But was Hermes an allie??_

" **Showtime is over, you all can leave now."** Hecate said opening the door. Negan didn't move. **"I said leave, Negan! I don't know what kind of game you were playing but I won't take no part anymore**." Rick and Daryl took the cue to leave, so did Dwight. 

**"Hecate...let me explain."** His voice was down. 

" **There's nothing to explain!!!"** She said and Hermes went upstairs to clean himself. 

**"Yes there is, you have to understand that I didn't know what to do**!" He pleaded. She scoffed and went to dining room, Negan followed her. 

**"Let's talk somewhere, baby."** She poured herself a cup of whisky.

 **"No! We can talk here then. Explain it to me why you lied**." He could see that she was shaking when he approached her, she took a step back.

**"Go ahead, I'm waiting."**

**"I didn't lied!!! I just... didn't told you some things"**

**"Can you even hear yourself? Those things were important things** !" He didn't know exactly what to say. " **No lies between us, right** ?" She sip the cup. " **You know what, you're a hypocrite, Negan! I opened up to you and you lied to me, you knew how much it meant to me and you didn't cared**." 

**"I CARED, I DO CARE GODDAMN IT! THIS EXACTLY WHY I DIDN'T TOLD YOU, BECAUSE I FUCKING CARE!"** His veins were popping out in his neck.

**"CARE??? About what????"**

**"You, for fucks sake!!! I care about you!!! I care so fucking much about you that the idea of losing you seemed worse than lying!"** He grabbed her face, she slapped him and he didn't let her go.

" **How long did you kept this from me??"** Her nose was red so was her cheeks, she had cried too much already. " **How long???"** She insisted. 

" **Almost a month now**." He wasn't so sure anymore. Hecate froze in anger. 

" **So you betrayed me...** **from the first**." He kept shaking no with his head. 

" **You did…get out. I don't want to see you anymore."** Her voice was cold and she wasn't crying anymore. 

**"No, no baby we can get through this, together**!" He said kissing her whole face like he knew she liked, it didn't work.

" **No**." She turned around and walked away. 

" **Hecate! Please, I love you!!"** She stopped and turned around. 

**"Love???! Love??? How can you say that to me??"** She could not bear to look at his eyes now.. If she did, she might well slap him again. Or cry. Or kiss him. What was right? What was wrong? 

" **Yes and I see that now! What I did I did because I love you! Because I didn't wanted to lose you!"** He came closer and she step back. 

" **You just did.."** he tried to grab her hand. " **Hecate, doll."**

**"Don't you ever presume to touch me again or call me names! Goodbye Negan."** She moved her hand away from him, Hermes entered the room and stood between him and her with his gun pushing Negan away. It was aimed at his heart, Hecate didn't stopped him. 

" **Any other man I would have executed but you, you I don't want you near me or my sister ever again. You get to live with the single purpose of the living reminder of her stupidity, a walking lesson**." Hecate opened the door and Hermes pushed him outside were the Saviors were being held at gunpoint. 

**"Also, this place is now mine. If I ever see your face around here again, I'll tear your heart out from your chest, the same way I ripped the tongue out of that big mouthed bitch."** Negan never felt so little in his whole life, so powerless. " **The same works for the rest of you"** Hermes added to the scaring looking Saviors, Arat's body was throw in front of them. **"Now get the fuck out."** He pushed Negan, who fell onto Arat's bloody body. " **And take this trash with you**." Hermes said tossing Lucille at him and walking back inside. 

Negan took Arat's lifeless body on to his shoulder, they had been striped out of all their guns, Lucille being the only thing left. 

" **Boss? What the fuck just happened??? Who is that man?"** A savior asked opening the trunk of the car. 

**"That is my brother in law** " he tossed the body inside " **and I'm going to kill it."** He banged the door. The Saviors said nothing, just let the information sink in. 

**"Now let's go... Mister Smartpants better be awake and find a way to end that fucker. Even if it kills me."** _She will come back to me._

\----------------------------------------

Looking through the window and watching the cars leaving the place, Hecate never felt more hurt in her life. The torture that she been through in the cage nothing compared to how she felt at the moment and she couldn't understand why. There was a knock on the door. Hermes, with a cup in his hand and a smirk on his lips. 

**"You should have send him away the moment he got there! But this is just entertainment for you isn't??"** She spat at him. " **What was the point to make me go through this??**?" He sighed and entered the room. 

" **You have issues with my methods...I understand. But you need to understand, sister, that everything I have done was to make you aware of the true human nature, they will always betray you**." He said while wiping the tears of her face. She finally understood why it hurt her so much, people that can hurt you, the ones that can really hurt you, are the ones that are close enough to do it. People that get inside your head and make you feel... different, special, loved. It finally hit her. 

**"I loved him."** She whispered. 

" **Don't say that."** Hermes voice was full of disgust. 

**"Just because you don't want to hear it, it won't change the truth."** She said walking away from him. He laughed.

**"You can’t change what you are, sister!! It doesn't matter who you save or who you think you love!"** He was talking about her Rick, Daryl, Celia, Hernando and also Negan, he couldn't understand how she insisted on them. She didn't say anything. 

" **This is ridiculous** !" Hermes screamed walking to the door. " **Come find me when your not being this pathetic little girl and not one second before. Sleep well."** He banged the door. 

Laying in her bed she felt completely tired, hurt, alone. One thought danced in her head when she cried herself to sleep. 

_It's much easier to think that someone is the answer if you haven't seen them in years...was I wrong?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys that was rough to write God my head hurts lol 
> 
> Tell what you guys thought about it, if you like to give me ideas too I'm all for it 
> 
> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> See you soon


	27. CHAPTER TWENTY EIGHT - GAMES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!   
> Before anything, this is a shorter chapter considering this is just a "base" for what is to come. 
> 
> Enjoy your reading!

One week passed since last time Negan and Hecate met. Well, one week since Hecate met anybody, she spent her days locked in her room, Celia and Hernando being the only ones to visit her. One day the thirsty spoke louder than her pride and after showering and brushing her hair, she came downstairs. 

Hermes was barking order to some of his men, these past few days he didn't really spoke to her, just came to room when she was asleep, watched her for a moment and then leave. 

" **Any casualties?"** He asked when his sister walked past him, she looked bad, like really bad. Sick even. Her hair had lost its shine, the same thing happened to her skin, her eyes once full of curiosity and light was now fully, like if she was catatonic. 

" **Just Jack sir, he fell into a bear trap and lost his leg. We couldn't save him from the walkers."**

**"Well, that's unfortunate."** Hermes was pondering what to do. " **Find someone to replace him. One that can actually see where it's going. That's all."** While the guards left the room, he noticed Hecate staring at the window, where Maggie and Jesus were planting seeds.  _ I need to talk with Maggie.  _

**"How are you feeling today?"** Hermes suddenly asked. 

" **Fine. Better** ." She said still looking out the window. 

" **That's good. Because I need you to do something for me** ." He said lighting a cigarette. 

" **What** ?"  _ There was no point arguing, he's the only thing I have left. _ Her mother's ring had stayed in the Sanctuary, she left in a such hurry that she didn't remember to get it.  _ Maybe I can sneak in. _

" **You'll go with my men deep in the woods, to check if there's any more survivors out there. Besides the one we already know."** He took a drag. 

" **You don't care about it. What's the real reason behind it?"**

**"I've changed, sister. Besides, the more people here, the merrier."** She doubt that he changed for better but everyone's innocent till proven guilty right?

" **Fine. But why you don't go?"**

" **I can't control the walker's like you do, remember???? And there's must always be one of us here. Preferably me** ." He said implying that she didn't had what it takes to rule a community. 

" **I'll be ready in 10."** She said walking outside. 

Maggie and Jesus were planting seeds on the backyard, Maggie's belly had started to show already. They stop when they saw her.

" **Hey... I...I just wanted to check on you. That day Daryl and Rick came for you but, everything went wrong. How are you and your baby?"** Hecate asked kneeling by their sides. 

**"I'm fine. We're fine. Your brother treats me very nicely** ." Maggie said still planting. Jesus was staring at them. 

" **Maggie. Cut the crap. My brother is a lot of things but nice is not one of them."** Jesus glanced her shoulder, checking if anyone was around. 

" **I mean, he's volatile but he didn't hurt any of us. Yet."**

**"What do you mean?"** Hecate asked. 

**"A few days ago he killed one of us during dinner and the another for trying to escape."** Maggie whispered. 

" **Can you help us escape?"** Jesus asked. 

" **I can...but I won't. At least not now. We're, hm, still settling in with each other. If he did this without me to bother him, I can't imagine what he would do if he founds out I let two humans escape."**

**"Please, Hecate!! I don't want to lose my baby** !" Maggie grasped her hand. 

" **You won't, I promise. Just, keep your heads down until I figure out a way to help you."**

**"Why are you helping us?** " Jesus asked, somewhat suspicious. 

" **Because even after my brother's efforts, I still believe in the kindness of strangers, always have. Always will."** She turned around and saw the men's getting ready to leave.  **"I gotta go. I'll meet you guys later."**

Entering the truck she felt herself wondering how would it feel to carry a child, she had that right stripped away from her, her body would never change.

**"This is it. Let's go** ." One new guard called and started to climb down the hill next to a river. 

" **Are you sure that there's any survivors around here** ?" She asked looking around.  **"I mean, I'm not an camp expert but there should be at least something here."** She had never came to this part of the woods before. 

" **Yes, your brother said that this is the spot."** He grabbed his gun.  **"I'm sorry."** He shot her shoulder. The pain was unbearable considering how thirsty she was. 

" **What the fuck???!"** She screamed grasping her bloody shoulder. 

" **Forgive us, but your brother sent us here to kill you"** He said shooting her leg.  _ He did what??? _

\------------------------------------------------------

**"Are you telling me that there's no way to kill that cocky motherfucker** ???" Negan asked to Carson and Eugene, these past few days the Sanctuary's mood was at it's lowest that it ever been. All glimpses of humor disappeared in Negan, he barely slept, barely ate. Simon even feared for his health. 

**"Sir, basing our knowledge in the information you provided us, he's just like Hecate. She been shot in the head, stabbed, lost blood enough to kill any human being but she survived. They must be the same."** Eugene had no more ideas. 

" **They are not the fucking same. From what she told me before, he can't control walkers, goddamn it!"** He banged his hand on the table.  **"There's got be a way to at least hurt him so that he can stand anymore** ." Negan had so many dark circles that he looked years older. 

**"Sir...are you considering this through?"** Carson asked nervous to be around him. " **How do you think that Hecate will react if you kill her brother** ??" Negan stood and grabbed him by his neck. 

**"She's mine concern! You do your fucking job and find a way to kill that freak!"** Eugene left the room almost running, Carson went out gasping for air saying that he was insane.  _ If only could she hear me now _ . 

  
  


\------------------------------------------------------

Entering the car and driving back to Hilltop with her bloody hands shaking, Hecate had it. _ He sent those guards to try and kill me. My very own brother _ . 

Her shirt and face was a horror scene, it looked like she dump her head in a bucket of blood. Horrible. Honking to the guards, they soon opened the gates, she didn't even parked the car. 

" **WHERE IS HE????"** She screamed when a guard came near the car.  **"TELL ME WHERE IS HE OR I'LL KILL YOU** !" Hecate grabbed him by his vest and banged in the windshield, it cracked. Ops. 

**"What's the meaning of this** ?" Hermes came walking without a care in the world. " **Why is Elliot the new windshield wiper?"** He joked. She released a scared Elliot and punched Hermes, she felt a bone cracking when she continued to punch him down the ground but soon he grabbed her wrists. Now her bone cracked. 

**"YOU! YOU SENT THOSE GUARDS TO KILL ME** !" Hecate said trying to escape his grip. 

" **Kill you??? Oh, poor little thing you get it all wrong. I sent those guards to feed you!"** He said like if that makes it any better. 

" **What are you even talking about** ?" 

" **You never appreciate anything I do it for you** !" He said pushing her and standing up. " **You looked like total shit, clearly starving and knew that your little deers wouldn't do the trick so I set up a scene. For you, a thank you would be nice!** ." Hecate looked defeated running her hands in her face. 

**"I didn't ask for it."** She remembered the looks of those three men when they knew that she's was going to kill them. Sure, she been shot multiple times but soon her animalistic instinct kicked in.  _ And I gave in. _

" **Consider this a feel better gift, okay?"** He said patting her head. " **Now get yourself clean, you are a mess."** He said and walked away. 

_ He lied, he didn't changed a bit,  _ she was deep in thought while she was washing away all that dried blood. 

_ It's so weird when you've wanted something for so long, and you expect it to be it, but it's not shit at all. I expected that when I reunited with my twin, we would immediately clicked again, like we always were. But now, he feels like a complete stranger to me. Maybe the trauma we lived in that cage shaped him in to what he is today, a sadistic paranoid blood lust killer. Maybe deep down he was always like this and I didn't noticed.  _

  
  


Her mind wandered to Daryl and Maggie's baby, and all the other humans that Hermes could twist and hurt and she made it up her mind.  _ He didn't changed but I did, so I'll play his game, play the part he expect me to. The loyal murderous sister. If that's what he wants me to be, so be it, just so that he can trust me again _ . Let her in and put his guard down, she wouldn't kill him but her goal was to get him unconscious for long enough so that she could take him somewhere else, some far away place that he couldn't hurt her friends.

She didn't know if she could fix him, but better do something than nothing because no matter how bad life got, there was always something good. You had to focus on the good, she had hope.. And right now, that's what she would hold on to. After all, it was all she ever had. Hope. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloo again!!! 
> 
> This chapter it's the breakpoint of our girl Hecate, she knows she's no match to big brother in strength so she'll manipulate him into thinking that's finally the thing he always wanted her to become. 
> 
> So next chapter you'll see a different version of her, one that she's not proud of but it's not permanent. 
> 
> I'll update tomorrow again. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!! 
> 
> Let me know how you feel about this chapter


	28. CHAPTER TWENTY NINE - LIVE OR LET DIE

" **Good morning, big brother** !" Hecate said kissing his cheek, he flinched. 

" **Yesterday you broke my jaw. What's up with you today?"** He said reading a book, it was around 7AM, the usual time when the residents were eating their breakfast. 

" **Nothing...I just, feel better now. After everything, is it too much to ask for a nice breakfast with my brother?"** He glanced at the table, empty. " **It was just a figure of speech, don't be a bore about it."**

" **Well, if you say so, then it's time for human breakfast, walk with me** ." He said closing the book and walking towards the tent. Hecate could feel that he was still suspicious about it,  _ we still have time to gain his trust. _

Entering the tent the residents stopped eating when they saw him entering the place, his presence usually meant trouble. 

" **Don't mind us, keep going** ." He pulled Hecate's hand towards the table that Maggie and Jesus were sitting. 

" **Good morning. How is your baby doing?"** He asked and Maggie look at Hecate, her eyes screaming for help. 

" **He asked you a question** ." Hecate said, playing the part that Hermes always wanted her to play.  _ His sidekick. _

" **Fine...we both are. Thank you for asking, sir."** She seemed confused by Hecate's behavior. 

" **That's great, we must take good care of that little thing."** He patted her back and walked towards another table. 

" **Yes, we don't anything bad happening with him...or her** ." Hecate stroke Maggie's belly, she felt something poking through the shirt, a piece of paper in Hecate's hand. A note. 

Following her brother on his daily task of intimidating, she dropped the paper in Maggie's hand and left. 

" **What's that???"** Jesus asked, checking if anyone was watching them. 

" **A note."** Maggie opened the little paper.

_ "Keep your head down and play along. _

_ When the right time come, I'll get you two out. _

_ Until then, forgive me for the thing I'll become.  _

_ H." _

Maggie and Jesus could breath relieved for a while. She was going to help them but would take a little time and a little patience, but beggars can't be choosers. 

" **Hermes, I was thinking, we really are going to stay here? For how long???"** Hecate asked sipping a cup of water. 

" **Until I choose otherwise."** He simply said. 

" **Sure, but...don't you miss our home? Don't you ever think in go back to the island?** " She insisted. 

**"I used to miss that place...but what's there for us? Bones and dust; nothing more."** He sounded bitter. 

" **And what is in this place for us???"**

**"Power."**

**"So this is what is all about? Power. Over what? These humans?"**

**"Over their lives, sister. Their lives now depends on me. Just like we once did."** It wasn't about power, it was about revenge on people who had nothing to do with what happened to them.  _ He lost himself. _

**"I see what you mean."** She simply said. 

**"But you don't agree?"**

**"In the beginning no. But now I see your true intentions and you're right. I trusted them and all they ever gave me in return was betrayal. I'm with you** ." 

Hermes was surprised, but in the good way.  _ She finally understood. _

**"That's all I ever wanted** ." He said hugging her. She almost felt bad lying to him, but then she remembered how easily he discarded the people that annoyed him.  _ I got to do something _ . 

\---------------------------------------

A few weeks went by, Hermes ego grew bigger and bigger by the day. Hecate finally understood what it meant to be immortal in a world where humans died like flies. 

" **I gotta say, sister. I'm surprised with this new you."** He said one day when they went out to eat, to her luck, there was no humans around and the had to settled for animals **. "I was hoping that I would have to force you into this life but I guess not."** Hermes was cleaning his mouth with his shirt. 

**"I just needed a little push...you know I'm a slow learner** ." Lying to him now came easily to her. " **Besides, would you really force m** e?" Deep down she still had hope in her brother but he was lost beyond measure. 

**"Of course! If you think I would let you waste your abilities on humans, especially with that particular one, Negan, you are very much mistaken** ."  _ He always say the wrong thing.  _

**"Thank you, for making me see who he truly was."** _He lied to me and I'll never forget that, but maybe he was right, maybe I was better without my brother. Maybe I was better with him._

At first she hated him, hated everything about him and more, she felt like that she could kill him if she ever saw him again. But that anger slowly faded away, only to be replaced by longing. Longing how she used to feel in is arms, he was always so warm and it always made her feel so safe. So loved. She did loved her brother, but she didn't feel like he loved her anymore, not in the way he used to anyway. 

When they were kids, they were inseparable, he used to bring her everywhere he went, he used to tell her stories and play together. When she got scared with storm's, he used to snuggle by her side and sing her to sleep. But now...he was a completely stranger.

Whenever she tried to talk about their past, their childhood he changed the subject and that was the end of it. She asked once why he didn't liked her remembering their old stories, some of them were fun and even still he had no interest in hearing them.

" **Why don't you wanna talk about this? It used to our favorite story about that place."** She asked on dinner once. 

" **I don't want to talk about it because that time is gone. What's the point in relieving the past?"** He seemed annoyed. 

" **It's not relieving...just remembering old stories, you used to love that day** ." Hecate insisted. 

**"I don't love anything anymore."** He said and left the room.  _ Even me??? He doesn't love me anymore???  _

So Hecate never spoke about their past again. And neither did he. 

" **Can we go back then? It's almost their dinner time and I want to check how the day went** ." She said cleaning her hands in a river. 

" **Sure. Oh, just one more thing sister** ." Hermes said while washing his hands. " **We'll take over the other communities too. Including your old one** ." 

" **What? Why??"** She asked.  _ Oh God I'm running out of time. _

" **So you can prove your loyalty. To our cause."**

**"My loyalty? What are you even talking about? Besides, we don't have men enough to take two communities** !" She said trying to convince him. 

**"I know** ." He said like if she was stupid. 

" **Then how are you taking over???"**

**"You are. Gather your little rotted friends, either the submit or they'll be eaten alive."** _I'm fucked_. 

" **Still, they will resist** ." She knew they would. 

**"I'm counting on it!"** He was walking back Hilltop. " **Sister, either they can live in my new world or they can die in their old one. I'm fine with both. The question is, are you?"**

\---------------------------------------

" **We got to do something!!!"** Rosita said in Alexandria. " **Maggie's trapped there who knows what that mad man can do to her???"**

" **And what do you suggest us to do??? Enter there again and ask for him let her go "nicely"?** " Rick was out of ideas. " **You weren't there, Rosita. You didn't saw how cold blooded he is, he ripped a woman's tongue with his bare hands."** Michonne shivered picturing the scene. 

" **Dad and what about Hecate? She's his sister, he'll listen to her** ." Carl said. 

" **He won't. He dragged her from upstairs, made her face Negan after what he did to her. He even laughed when she found out that she's been lied to, like if this was all a circus to him** ." Daryl said waking around the room. " **That kind of man won't listen to anyone but himself."**

" **Then we supposed to sit here and do nothing while Frankenstein and his sister take over our community's???"** Rosita spat. 

**"If you have a good idea that won't get all of us killed, I'm all ears.**

Aaron came running in to room. 

" **Rick, Negan's here."** _Fuck_. Rick went to the gates while the rest organized everything left. 

**"Negan. You're early. We don't have all of the things yet** ." Rick said opening the gate. 

" **For the first time this won't matter, Prick. I have a offer for you** ." He said, Rick noticed how different he looked, tired with bags under his eyes. 

**"I'm listening."**

**"What would you say if I tell you that I cracked the motherfucking code** ?"  _ He's nuts.  _

**"...what code, Negan?"** _He's absolutely nuts._

**"I know how to kill my dear brother in law. But I'll need your fucking help.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!!
> 
> This is shorter chapter but I'll make up with the ones to come. 
> 
> Hermes will test Hecate's loyalty and Negan will put his plan to work on the next one
> 
> I'll try to update tonight still 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> See you soon!


	29. CHAPTER THIRTY - LETTER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy, can you guys believe it that we made it to thirty chapters already!!! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading so far!
> 
> Here's another chapter, I only have on more vacation day but I'll manage to post chapters daily still, maybe just in a different hour than usually. 
> 
> Enjoy!

" **You know how to kill Hermes** ?" Rick asked still not buying Negan's offer. 

"How?" He asked putting his hands on his waist. 

**"Let's just say that Mr. Smartpants finally made justice to it's name."** Negan pointed at Eugene who sported a huge black eye. " **After a little push of course."** Negan said running his tongue on his bottom lips. " **But let's come inside, I'll explain it to you.** " He said putting his arms around Rick's shoulders and entering like he owned the place. Which technically he did. 

After explaining the plan point by point, he opened his arms and said TAAA DAAA like he just finished performing the greatest magic trick of all times. Rick and his crew all glanced at each other, waiting. They were at Alexandria little chapel, a fitting place, considering that only a miracle could help them now. 

**"Wait, is that it?"** Michonne couldn't believe what she just heard. " **This is your plan to kill him?"**

" **What if doesn't work** ?" Carl asked. 

" **It will work, you pessimistic fuck."** Negan's plan consisted on a clear shot, luck and hope. He wasn't thinking straight but he knew in his heart this would work. 

**"Just one thing, how do you plan on getting him away from his guards? Or worse, his sister???"** Rick was starting to feel this plan. 

**"That's where our boy Daryl comes in with a little tranquilizer that our good friend Smarty-pants and Carson managed pull out."** Negan pointed at Daryl who struggled to not kill him right there after everything he's done after all. " **Then we'll start a small fire, luring the rat out of his cave and that's when gun that motherfucker down, he'll be out in a second, giving us plenty of time to finish the fucking job."** Negan's plan was... violent to say the least. 

**"Me? You've got to be fucking kidding me** ." Daryl wasn't happy about it, that's for sure. 

**"Yeah exactly you, you'll be the one to lure his baby sister away from him, I would do it myself but you know, after our little fight I doubt she would follow me if I asked her to."** He wanted to kill Daryl for it but it was his only shot, he knew Hecate had a soft spot for Daryl, something about him being a good human.  _ Bullshit _ , in Negan's mind. 

**"Lure her away, unconscious, while you torn her brother's limbs apart and chop in tiny little pieces? That's your plan** ?" Daryl couldn't believe this. " **How do you think she'll feel when she found out what you've been planning? Do you really think she'll forgive you??? After you lied and hid her brother away from her?"** The room fell silent and suddenly Negan wasn't humorous anymore. 

" **Listen to me you little shit!"** He shouted at Daryl while pointing his finger at his face. " **Just because you're part of the plan doesn't mean that I won't introduce Lucille to your scalp! So watch your fucking mouth** !" Rick got in the middle of them trying to calm them down, but Negan and Daryl had different thoughts, still coming at each other, the room burst into a screaming and cursing fit. 

**"Well this is awkward** ." A familiar voice suddenly spoke. It can't be, no fucking way. " **You all look like a bunch of little kids** ." They stopped arguing, breathing, fearing her next move. 

**"Hecate…** " Negan rubbed his eyes, he couldn't believe that was actually her, well, her and 6 other guards around her, all awaiting her orders to shoot everyone down. " **You're back, baby."** He came towards her and she pointed a gun to him, straight to his heart, making him and the rest froze in shock.

" **You...stay where you are."** He took a few steps back. Rosita and Daryl hoping that she fired her weapon. " **That's it."** She said lowering her gun when Negan made it to a distance that pleased her. 

" **What are you doing here?"** Rick asked, suspicious. 

**"Would you believe if I said that I missed you** ?" She said checking the room. Negan's jaw clenched, clearly jealous but he knew better than let his tongue roll out free, she didn't looked like...her. Her clothes were all black, her hair was up in a ponytail and her posture reminded him of Hermes. 

**"Not really...no."** Rick said, uncomfortable. 

**"Good, smart man** ." Hecate sat down in one of the benches. " **Actually, I came here as a courtesy visit."** She crossed her legs and checked how many bullets she had. 

**"Is Maggie alright?"** Daryl asked, too anxious to wait. There was no point pretending that she wasn't alive to Negan, they had much bigger concerns now. Two in particular, one actually was right there. 

**"She's fine, great actually, her baby is a healthy boy. She still has a few months to go but they're fine."** Daryl nodded, somewhat relieved.  **"I've came here to make sure she keeps that way, actually** ." Hecate added. 

"What do you mean?" Michonne caught the threat right there. 

**"I mean that it's in my best interest to keep her safe and sound but not everyone shares that same thought."** They glanced at each other. " **My twin per say."**

" **I swear it God if he lays a finger on her** ." Daryl snapped at her. The guards pointed their guns at him. 

**"Do not interrupt me."** She simply said.  **"So, as I was saying. My brother has a plan for all of your communities, including yours Negan** ." Hecate didn't even looked at him, his eyes never leaving her face, she could feel him burning her with his gaze. 

**"And what plan is that?"** Rosita questioned. 

" **Long story short, you all have two choices** ." She said raising her fingers. " **One, you'll submit to him and do as you're told."** Rosita scoffed, clearing not choosing that one.  **"Or two, which is his particular favorite, you'll refuse, and die.** " Rick stood up with his hands raised. " **I'm fine with either way** ." Hecate said and Rick tried to discuss his opportunities. 

**"Wait...we can make an agreement."** He said, Negan's chest was going up and down, filled with rage, he wouldn't accept Hermes offer even if it killed him. 

**"No, no more agreements with humans, I've learned my lesson, you can thank Negan for that."** She pointed at him with her head. 

" **This is isn't fair!"** Carl said, stomping his feet. 

**"Life usually isn't, kid** ." Hecate stood up and walk to Rick, who was considering his options. " **So, what's going to be Ricky? Submission or destruction?"** She asked. 

" **You don't have that many people to take us all down."** Negan suddenly said. "It's just the true, doll." 

" **Well, good thing people die everyday then right?"** Rick's brow furrowed, Negan glared at her, who had a little smile dancing in her lips. 

" **You have three days to decide and inform me. You know where to find us** ." 

Hecate was leaving the chapel when Daryl called her. 

" **This isn't you…"** he said trying to put some sense in her head. **"What happened to you?"** He was completely disappointed. She stopped in her tracks but didn't turned around to answer him. 

**"Maggie sent you people a copy of her ultrasound** ." She changed the subject. " **Suppose it means something, I left in Rick's house."** She added. " **Have a nice day."** Hecate sounded exactly like her brother. Did she became exactly like him? Was she lost for good?

\-------------------------------------------

**"It's done. I gave them three days or else we are sending hundreds of walkers towards them** ." Hecate said entering Hermes office, which Maggie was kneeled down in the floor, cleaning a blood stain from his last lunch.

" **Was you clear about their options?"** He said getting up from his desk and walking closer to his sister, they were dressed pretty much the same, their similarities now screaming. 

**"Yes, I was very much clear."** Hermes glanced at John and Frank which came alongside with her at his request, he wanted to be sure that she was on his side. 

" **Good, now if you excuse me, I need to discuss some minor details with these two gentlemen's, but feel free to use this office, I'm sure Maggie would love to inform you about how this day is going here so far** ." Maggie stopped scrubbing. " **Wouldn't you Maggie?"** Hermes asked her with a teasing cold voice. 

" **Sure, sir. Would be my pleasure."** Maggie smile was faker than ever, stained by fear. 

" **There's my good momma** ." He ruffled her hair.  **"I don't want any spot missing when I get back."** Hermes ordered and left the room with his generals. After making sure they were really gone, Hecate relaxed her posture and took a deep breath. 

**"So???"** Maggie asked, desperate. " **Did you delivered them the our message?"**

" **I did."** Hecate was massaging her temples, planning her next move. " **It was a good idea, writing on the back of your ultrasound. I just hope they get it. Otherwise this all will be for nothing."** She seemed tired. 

**"They will, God helps they will."** Maggie hugged her, feeling thankful but also scared, their victory depended on Rick's comprehension and Negan's patience.  _ Our odds are close to zero but all I need it's one chance.  _

\-------------------------------------------

After Hecate's visit, Rick asked Negan for a day, he needed to think both of their offers, as soon as he decided he would reach Negan by radio. 

" **Sure Rick, we the Saviors need to get ready for this shit too."** He said looking disturbed after seeing her again and she completely ignoring him. 

So the Saviors came back to the Sanctuary leaving the Alexandrian people in the middle of a dilemma, either they faced Hermes along side with their biggest enemy or they submitted to the biggest monster in town, well, to him and his sister, who once did the most to spare humans but now seemed not care about them a slightly bit. 

**"I can't believe I'm going to say this but maybe we should take Negan's side. His plan might work, they managed to get this bull tranquilizer** ." Rosita was chewing her nails. 

" **Yeah but... wouldn't a small dose OD them?"** Carl asked, curious. 

" **Well... technically yes." Rick said entering his place. "But just enough so they stay unconscious for a while longer. And Daryl would take her far away so she won't be able to save her brother while Negan and his crew chop off Hermes body in to little pieces** ." Negan planned to burn this pieces and scatter around, so they wouldn't grow back, something coming out of a 80's horror movie but it had... potential. 

" **And what about Maggie????"** Daryl was distressed. " **What guarantee we have that he won't use her as human shield the second he gets suspicious of something? Or just kill her right there???"**

**"We don't have any. Even if we do as he says we don't have any."** Rick had a point, Hecate said that they had two options: submission or destruction. Maggie's safety was never on the table as a reward. 

" **At least Maggie sent this as a sign of life…** " Carl said picking the ultrasound that was on the kitchen counter up. 

" **Hang on."** Rick took the paper from his hand, on the back there was something written with blue ink. 

" _To Rick and his family,_

_I'm sorry but threatening you earlier were the only way I could find of coming here without him suspecting me, but what I said is true, either you submit to him or you'll die, that's his only offer and he won't hesitate if you deny it._

_My offer is, get ready as best you all can, and in two days, you and the Saviors and whoever else you have available, join forces to invade Hilltop, I'll leave that entrance from before unguarded, Daryl knows which one I'm talking about. You people will take care of the guards and leave my brother to me._

_I know it's a lot to ask, considering what Negan done to you._

_But in every moment there's always a choice, even if it's a hard one. You can hold on to the past or you can embrace the new yet uncertain day that is to come. And such an uncertain future may call for even more uncertain allies._

_Either way, that day is coming whether we like it or not. The question is: will you control your pride or will let Hermes control it for you?_

_I truly hope you understand._

  
  


_Hecate Maggie Greene Rhee"_

" **That's Maggie handwriting!!!"** Michonne said after Rick read the letter and hand it over to his peers. " **She's working alongside Hecate!"** Daryl let out a huge relieved breath, Hecate was still the same girl he grew fond of, even if he would never admit it to her. Or to anyone. 

" **Dad, what are we going to do???"** Carl had a new sense of hope in him. 

" **Bring me the radio, we need to warn Negan."** Rick said. " **Get ready, we leave in two days, we are sticking with Hecate's plan.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo? Our girl Hecate already have everything planned! Nothing can go wrong right? Lol
> 
> See you guys next chapter with the begging of the showdown. 
> 
> Thanks again for reading so far. 
> 
> Please let know what you think, I love to hear your thoughts and ideas. 
> 
> See you soon!


	30. CHAPTER 31 - BLUE FLOWER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the delay, my holiday break it's over and I'm back to my full time job.
> 
> Just 289 emails unread, no biggie lol
> 
> Anyways, enjoy this chapter, I'll try to post another tomorrow.

**"And that's what she wrote."** Rick said on the radio, he reached Negan and informed him

about Hecate's offer and letter. " **We are in."**

 **"That's what I like to fucking hear, Rick."** Negan had a smirk plastered on his face, on his way to the

cells. " **Two days, we'll hand you the guns on the way there, not a goddamn second earlier** _." If that motherfucker thinks I'll_

 _arm him before that, he's wrong,_ Negan thought while walking the halls of the Sanctuary. 

**"Fine."** Rick wasn't happy to be unarmed but they didn't have a choice.

 **"Rise and shine, you piece of shit."** Negan's voice boomed while he opened the cell door **. "I have a job for you and if you fail, you'll die."**

\----------------------------

 **"Hecate!!!"** Hermes screamed her name around the house, making her flinch. " **We need to talk."** _Fuck._

" **Yes, Hermes…"** Hecate said after calming down and entering his office, he has John and

Frank sitting in front of him _. Does he know? There's only one day to go_ but he didn’t know that. 

" **How's our herd going?"** He leaned in.

 **"Getting bigger by the day, why?"** _Oh God, he knows._

" **Oh nothing, I just want to make sure you are one hundred percent on control. Can't risk**

 **Failing, after all, we have only two more days."** _He doubts me still._

 **"I never failed before."** He raised his brow " **Well, it doesn't count if I'm not full**." She had been drinking more and more blood each day, she needed to be in her best shape if she wanted to at least cause some damage.

 **"Great, then you're getting full. Go outside and find something to eat and enjoy that walk to check on the herd** .". _Oh, thank you Lord._

**"Fine…"** she tried to seem interested.

After one-hour walking, she encounters one of the people in a mask, mingling in the middle of at least 10 walkers. _That's the one._

" **Who are you?"** She asked and its head snapped back at her, surprised that she was able to differ from the rest. The person didn't answer. She sighed.

**"The rest of you, move** ." Hecate said while the walkers parted like the Red Sea. **"I've asked you a question."** She repeated.

**"Mother, is that you**???" the person kneel down in front of her. " **It's true then, it's been so long since this one heard about you, I almost lost faith."** _What the fuck is she talking about?_

" **What did you hear about me?"** She was suspicious.

 **"It's been so long I can't remember; all I remember is one man walking amongst the guardians, he was the one who led us to what we are today. We live as nature intended because of his wisdom. He's the one who told us the story about another like him, who could not only walk amongst guardians, it could lead them to wherever it wished. And that's you! We've been living and surviving so we could follow you!"** _This is getting out of hand._

 **"What else did he told you?"** She couldn't believe that Hermes had brainwashed a group but he never ceased to surprise her _. For the worst._

" **He told us that this world is dammed but we can prosper if we act differently than the others. He taught us that. Do you know that man?"**

**"Yes...he's my brother** ." Hecate was full of it. " **So, you're telling that a stranger came, taught you how to skin the dead, gave you a gospel, left and you still followed** _?" It's ridiculous._

" **Not only we followed...we prospered over the rest. Why aren't you pleased, Mother? We taught that this is what you wanted. Chaos, horror, this is what the nature wants.”**

**“This is unbelievable**.” Hecate whispered.

**“I don’t understand, we died for you, we killed for you, animals, men’s, women and child’s, when we did it, it was done for you. This is what the messenger explained to us** .” Hermes once again outdone himself, he had twisted the mind of humans to his personal gain. “ **Everything we done, was for you, for your guardians Mother. The bigger the better the man said.”** She almost felt bad for the woman kneeling in front of her, but then she remembered what she said, women and child, they killed them no matter what, with the single purpose of expanding the dead across the earth. _They had no mercy._ Hecate grabbed the woman’s face and leveled their eyes.

**“I’m sorry it had to be that way.”** And bit into the woman’s neck who didn’t spilled a single sound, like if she was expecting and was pleased to die by her hands. 

_He’s lost…even before all this he was lost_ , Hecate thought when she finished drying the woman’s blood. On the last sip for her surprise, she managed to catch a glimpse of the now lifeless body on the ground, it was so quick that if she wasn’t paying attention, she would’ve missed it.

She saw Hermes raising the face skin of a walker and handing to the woman, who understood exactly what she had to do, for to live amongst the monsters, she had to become one monster herself. The idea of her brother coming to different people across his path and brainwashing them, it made her hate him for a second, the feeling soon turned to disgust, to anger, to pity. _There’s no salvation for him now…I have to stop him, even if it kills me…or him. If that's even possible._

\----------------------------

Coming back to Hilltop she felt nervous, anxious about tomorrow, it could all go right or all could go terribly wrong.

“ **Who was the poor devil?** Hermes asked her when she entered the house. “ **You’re a mess.”** He glanced her up and down, she had rips in her shirt and blood on her arms. 

“ **One human, two deer’s**.” One of them struggle more than the normal, he was scared by the upcoming walkers. 

“ **Bravo, little thing.”** He clapped, proud of her killing. “ **Any human I know?”** he still had hope that one day she would snap Celia’s neck out of hunger, like he sometimes wanted to do.

 **“A bald headed pale woman wearing walker skin.”** She sounded uninterested; Hermes heart skipped a beat. “ **But I doubt you would know her, right?”** _This is his chance to come clean with me, at least once in his life._

" **You guessed right then, I didn't know her."** He shrugged and went off his way. _Liar, you missed your chance._

" **Well, I'm going to shower and then I'm out. Do you need anything else from me**?" 

" **No, sleep tight sister, your need to rest, two days and this world is mine."** _There's rarely any_ _us_ _with Hermes._

After showering and laying in bed, Hecate got herself thinking of Negan. Again. She might've never fully trust him again but she couldn't hate him anymore, perhaps she never did in the first place. Sleep came easily to her and soon Hecate was dreaming. 

" **Baby, wake up, I need you."** Negan was laying down in bed by her side, his usual smirk present on his lips. " **I've missed you**." He kissed her and she slapped him, hard, hard enough to make his lips bleed. He kissed her again and she could taste him, fully now. She had tasted other fluid of him before but nothing could compare to how good his blood tasted for her. 

" **Bite me."** He suddenly said and turned them so that she was now on top, sitting down to move her closer to him, he repeated. " **Bite me, I trust you. Do you trust me?"** Hecate hesitated for a second and the remembered everything he's done for her, how he made her feel wanted, trusted, loved. So she bit him and he gave the loudest growl that she ever heard coming out of his lips. 

**"See through me, Hecate. I love you.** " Negan said and fell dead on the bed, his eyes rolling out in the back of his head. She screamed when she realized she had killed him and desperately tried to wake him. 

" **Negan please, please don't die on me. Please, I trust you. I forgive you** !" Hecate had his lifeless body in her arms, her tears wetting his face, she had to try. Bitting into the palm of her hand and making it drip insides Negan's now blueish lips she begged. " **Come back to me, please. I love you!"** She hugged him so tight that she could hear a bone cracking. 

**"Hecate, open your eyes."** A familiar womanly voice called her _. It can't be, there's no way._ Opening her eyes with uncertain, she found herself at her original home, where her feet were on the sand, small delicates waves crashing at her legs. Looking back she wanted to run to those arms but the sand kept her in place. 

" **Mom! It's that really you???"** Hecate raised her arms, trying to reach her mother, who smiled at her, holding a blue flower in her hand and a knife on another. 

**"You changed so much, baby**." Her mother said and Hecate sobbed, she looked exactly like the last day she sawed her, a long white dress, her hair falling in to longs soft golden waves. 

" **You didn't. I thought I would never see you again** ." She tried to run to her mother but was impossible with the sand holding her in place. " **Why can't I get to you**?" Hecate tried to move but she couldn't. 

" **I'm right here, baby** ." Artemisia came walking slowly to her daughter. " **Can't you feel me?"** All Hecate could feel was warm, unlike Negan's body, her mother was warm. " **I'm so sorry for everything that's happened to you** ." She dried her daughter's tears **. "I never left your side, never. All the night's you cried yourself to sleep, calling my name, broke my heart that I couldn't be there for you."**

**"I'm confused... about so many things**." Her mind wondered to Negan once again, she loved him and she couldn't saved him. 

" **You love him."** Her mother simply said. " **It's okay to say it, dear. You love him."**

**"I think I do, no...I do love him. But he's gone now, I send him away. He lied to me, he betrayed me and I love him, I can't understand how**." A tear rolled down her cheek. 

" **My dear, love is the one thing we're capable of perceiving, feeling... that transcends dimensions of time and space. Maybe you should trust that, even if you can't understand it yet. He's gone but at the same time he's with you**." Artemisia laid a hand on her daughter's chest. That made her feel better, for a second, just for a little while, then another problem came and washed all the calmness away. 

**"And what about him?? Hermes."** She clutched her mother's shoulders. "I **don't know what to do mom, Hermes changed so much, he's not the same he once was."** Hecate hugged her mother, the water was getting higher. 

**"All of us live with a demon inside, baby."** Her wise voice that she used when telling a story was still the same. " **Some days you control the demon. And other days it controls you. And it is always hungry. It feeds on lust and longing, anger and insecurity. And while you may, the demon never sleeps, Hecate. It tempts you into crossing every line you've ever drawn, all the while it tests you, haunts you** ." Artemisa handed her the blue flower and held her hand." **And once it has turned your loved ones into enemies, the demon has consumed you whole** ." Hecate looked up, her mother no longer smiled, instead she had a sad melancholic expression. " **While you on your darkest days, fed on hope of a better life, your brother fed it with rage, revenge, hate. He's doomed, my child. Pains me to say this about my firstborn but it's the truth. I've watched over him all these years too, I do love him, but I can't stand to look his atrocities anymore."**

" **What should I do? He won't listen to me!"** Artemisia pulled Hecate's hand and opened a cut, where once she had bitten in a attempt to save Negan. 

**"Let his nature follow it's course and let your blood talk for you**." Her mother drink from her hand. Hecate quickly pulled away. 

**"I don't understand**." She looked at the wound closing in and her mother closed her hand in a fist. 

**"You will, in time my dear** ." When she opened her hand, a dead flower was there in the place of the cut. "I **love you, I love him still. Don't forget that. Trust yourself. Goodbye, my love."** Walking to the deep of the sea, her mother suddenly vanished. 

Hecate woke up gasping for air, her hand clutching at her chest, tears still rolling down her face. Getting up and leaving the house for fresh air, she was still confused about her dream when a sound by the tree attracted her. 

**"Who's there?"** She called, curious but not afraid. 

**"It's me, Maggie. I can't sleep."** Maggie had a blue flower in her hand. Suddenly it clicked. 

**"Maggie, do you trust me?"** Hecate grabbed her shoulders and asked very seriously. Maggie didn't hesitated. 

" **Yes. I do.** " Hecate took the flower from her hand. Hecate smiled and hugged her. Whispering in her ear, she finally felt in control. 

**"Then I need you to do something for me. For us."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys the quote about love being transcendent, it's from the movie Interstellar, it amazing, check it out if you will.
> 
> Tell what you guys think about it so far, we are getting close to the end. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, see you soon!


	31. CHAPTER THIRTY TWO - SLEEPING BEAUTY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short one but it's the base of the shit that is to come. But fear not. Or do. lol 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy this chapter!

Rick, Daryl, Michonne, Tara, Rosita, Aaron and some other Alexandria residents were getting ready to leave, Negan supposed to meet them halfway there, Carl wasn’t pleased in staying behind, he wanted to be part of the fight, show his worth. 

**“Dad, why can’t I come? You know I could do good there, you know it!”** He said with little Judith in his arms. Rick stroke their heads; Father Gabriel were staying too. 

**“I know you can, Carl. That’s why I need you to stay here, if something happens and I can’t make it back here, you must go on, for your sister. You’re her future.** ” Carl knew his father’s was right but still, he hated feeling left out. 

**“I’m praying for everything to work out** .” Gabriel came to wish his luck to the crew. 

“ **Take care of them and you too** .” Rick hugged him and sighed. The rest of the Alexandrian were with his nerves up and high, Negan used to be their worst fear but now there was something, someone else to fear. A man in which theory couldn’t be killed and was immune to the virus. Some of the people who were coming with Rick’s crew were feeling insecure about this, they had never fought outside the walls before, some encouragement would help. Rick noticed and tried say some meaningful words. 

“ **I know some of yall is scared, I’m going to be honest I’m scared too, this is completely new territory for me, for us but we are together in this** .” He said and the people stopped to listen. “ **When I was a kid, I asked my grandpa once if he ever killed any Germans in the war. He wouldn’t answer. He said that was grown-up stuff, so I asked if the Germans ever tried to kill him. But he got real quiet. He said he was dead the minute he stepped into enemy territory. Every day he woke up and told himself, ‘Rest in peace. Now get up, and go to war.’ And then after a few years of pretending he was dead, he made it out alive. That’s the trick of it, I think. We do what we need to do, and then we get to live.”** Rick was a natural leader, his charisma drawn people always.  **“But no matter what we face it there, I know we’ll be ok, because this is how we survive. We tell ourselves that we are the walking dead.”** People nodded, more confident than ever, thanks to Rick Grimes. 

**“Good luck dad, I love you.”** Carl said, fearing that this might be the last time he saw his father. 

**“I’m going to fine Carl, but take care of your sister** .” He kissed his son head. “I love you too.”

Entering the cars and going to meeting point, he could only hope to live to see another day. Another day so he could beat Negan.  _ Kill the demon today, face the Devil tomorrow, so help me God _ , it was the last thing on his mind before seeing the Saviors trucks coming. 

\-----------------------------------

“ **Rick and his crew are already here sir** .” A savior said to him on the radio. “ **Rat is in position too.”** Negan’s smirk grew bigger.

**“Good, remind him, if he fails, either I’m killing him or someone’s going to, and I’m pretty fucking sure he would rather die by Lucille.”** Putting his gloves on and grabbing Lucille, he could only wish that this shit works out. 

" **Rick, right on time. Just so you know, I have a limited amount of bullets and you really shouldn't think on wasting them on us, after all, we still have enough to people to take out the little serial killer that stood behind.** " He gave a "friendly" slap on Rick's back. " **Good talk. Simon, hand out the guns to our friends, I'm sure they got the message."** Rick could do nothing but swallow his pride, either he controlled or Hermes would control it for him, it was his choice.

" **Thank you... Negan."** Negan put his hand on his chest in a exaggerated way and open his mouth in a perfect surprise O. 

" **Was that a thank you I just heard? Rick this is the kinda shit that trickles my balls."** Rosita rolled her eyes and grabbed a gun, alongside Daryl, he had his crossbow too. 

" **This is going to fun, like old times Rick."** Negan sighed and shouted to the Saviors eager for blood bath. 

" **LET'S GET THIS MOTHERFUCKER AND GET ME MY WIFE BACK** !" His arms raising Lucille like a Olympic torch, the Saviors cheered and started to chant his name. His ego grew bigger by the second, everything was working just the way he wanted, his ego high as ever. Yet sometimes, the higher up, the greater the fall.

\-----------------------------------

Hecate was ready, so was Maggie and Jesus. She had Celia and Hernando moved to her room for the day, Hermes didn't even argue, he was too pleased by the huge herd she had managed to gather, they were in a cliff near the river, waiting her orders. His to be precise, in Hermes head, he was the one behind everything, he didn't wanted to aknowledge the deeds of his baby sister, he was the oldest, the strongest for God's sake. 

" **How are you feeling?"** Hecate asked while she pulled her hair high in a ponytail, she had dressed similar to Hermes for a while, to make please him. 

" **Fine, anxious, fearing imminent death."** Jesus joked, but Maggie didn't laugh. " **Sorry, bad timing** ." 

" **And what about you Maggie?"**

" **I'm...fine. Bit nauseous. But fine."** She said stroking her belly. 

**"It's just your baby showing how strong he is."** Hecate kneel down and kissed her stomach. " **You're going to be okay, your mother is the strongest human I know** ." Maggie and Hecate grew incredibly close ever since she saved them from Negan that day. 

" **Whatever it happens, I'm with you till the end."** Maggie said while hugging Hecate. 

**"It's almost time. I'm going to make sure that the herd is where it should be. Back in a half hour. Stay calm."** She tried to soothe her but she could hear how strong her heart was beating, so did the baby's _. I hope I'm right about this.  _

She was almost getting to the herd when someone called her name.

" **Dwight. It's good to see you...but what are you doing here?"** Hecate glanced in the direction of the herd and back to Dwight, he grasped something tightly in his hand, he seemed distressed. The walker's sensing the smell of fresh human flesh, began to move. 

" **STAND STILL!"** Hecate suddenly screamed and Dwight flinched. " **Sorry D., didn't meant to scare you, it's just stubborn brats misbehaving."** He smiled awkwardly. 

" **Dwight you're...weird. Did something happened? Do you know what we have planned today?"** She asked getting closer to him 

" **Yeah...yeah, Negan told me everything about that** ." He gave a step back, his heart was racing, he seemed nervous, anxious. 

**"Then what are you doing here, goddamn it? Let's go we are wasting time, come.** ." Hecate put her arm around his shoulder, to try calm him down. She felt something pinching her hand and something liquidy burning, she quickly pulled away.  _ What the fuck is happening?? _

" **Dwight...what did you do?"** She fell down into the ground, feeling grogg, heavy. He came near her and pulled a radio. 

" **She's out. Repeat, she's out."** Was the last thing she heard before everything turning pitch black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guyyyss little cliffhanger for you! 
> 
> One more thing, tomorrow (January 9th) it's my birthday, I'm turning 23! Yay! 
> 
> I'll update tomorrow again! 
> 
> See you soon


	32. CHAPTER THIRTY THREE - I'M STANDING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy guys! Just a few more chapters to go. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading so far, I really appreciate it.

" **Where is she??? They will be here anytime now."** Maggie was getting desperate already, it's been over an hour, the sun was almost setting and there was no sign of her, Jesus was trying to keep himself calm but at each minute passing, he got worse. 

" **Do you think something happened?"** Jesus asked, looking outside the window. 

" **What can happen to her?"** Maggie whispered. 

" **Her who?"** Hermes suddenly entered the room and the despair got heavier. " **Where's my sister?"** He asked looking around the room. 

" **She said that she was going to check the herd or something like that** ." Jesus tried his best but Hermes wasn't stupid, their hearts were pounding like mad, something was wrong. 

" **Really** ?" Hermes asked sitting on a chair and crossing his legs " **Then why are you so... excited?"** Maggie gulped down.  **"I asked you a question...and when I ask something, I expect a response."**

**"We are scared of you!** " She suddenly said, it was true but would be enough to convince the murderous nut job in the room? 

" **Of me? Why?"** He very much knew why, this was just a game. 

" **You're... different."** Jesus said lowering his head, trying to calm himself. Hermes smiled and walked to his direction. 

**"Oh, do not lie to me. Ever. There could be no greater mistake than that."** He grabbed one hair strand for Jesus head, making him flinch. " **So? You two are scared of me...I don't have a problem with that. I'm only interested on why. And be honest, messiah. The last man who tried to trick me, became dinner."** Jesus looked up.

**"I'm not lying, sir."** He was more calm now. 

**"Good. When my sister gets back, tell her to come find me, I need to discuss some business with her."** Hermes said leaving the room. The released a deep breath and Jesus wanted to say something to Maggie but she shushed him and pointed outside. They are already here and Hecate is nowhere to be found. 

\---------------------

" **Okay, this is the place. Hecate said she would leave this part unguarded for now, let's go."** Daryl said and his crew began to follow, one by one they jumped inside the walls and scattered around the place. It really didn't had no guards around which was expected but still...strange. The Saviors took one side of the place while Alexandria took another.

" **Where's is Maggie?"** Rosita asked, she was suspicious, everything was going just fine. Too fine. 

" **Probably inside."** Rick whispered and signaled to some people go further. " **Where's Hecate?"** A loud snap was heard. 

" **I'm sorry, she's not here**." Hermes had one of the Alexandrian neck in hand, he simply snapped in half. " **But what can I do for you?"** _Fuck, we are fucked._

\------------------------------

**"Where's Rick crew?"** Fat Joey asked, he was so scared that Negan could hear his teeth grinding. 

" **Doing their fucking job...the same thing you should be doing** ." He asked and took down another guard, they had already eliminated 4, Rick's crew should be on the same count, when Hermes come out to check, they would rain down bullets in his head, then chop his body in pieces, burn it and bury it, Hecate would understand, in the future, he knew she would. He loved her and she loved him, he knew that. Deep in his guts. 

" **Boss I think there's something wrong** ." Fat Joey didn't even had the time say it before being pushed away. 

" **Look what the rat drag in huh?"** Hermes said taking Joey's gun and inspecting. 

" **Not another fucking step, or I'll shoot your fucking face** ." Negan's voice was steady as rock but his mind was racing, what the fuck went wrong? 

" **Nah...I don't think you'll do boss, drop your fucking weapon."** He felt 

something hard and cold poking the back of his head. 

" **Simon, what the fuck do you think you're fucking doing?"** Negan was lowering his gun, Hermes grabbed smiling. 

" **What? You didn't think I had only one plan ready, did you?"** He came and kicked Negan's knees, some of the Saviors were with Simon and some of them were clueless like Negan, Simon had betrayed them. "You see, Negan, my sister might've pulled her little claws and tricked me, I'll give her that and for that, she'll pay, but you? You should've seen your face." Hermes was laughing like if someone had told him the best joke ever. 

" **How long have you two been working together?"** Negan was furious, with reason, his right hand had just betrayed him. Is this how Hecate felt with me? 

" **Would you believe if I told not that long? Just one day, that's all I needed."** Hermes whispered and Rick's crew were coming, with their hands tied, looking confused as ever seeing Negan that way. When they were caught, they immediately thought that Negan had betrayed them. Some of the guards came and pushed them, they were all in line, on their knees, exactly the way they were when Negan made his debut and bashed Abraham and Glenn's head. 

" **Yeah Negan, I usually would say that I'm sorry but to honest, I really don't** ." Simon was smiling, happy to be in "charge". "Or **did you think we all would risk our goddamn life's for a plan you created when you were sleep deprived? With mister Smarty-pants? And that butcher of a doctor? Hell to the fuck no! What you were planning on doing was nothing but a little boys act, a little boy who couldn't stand the fact that his girl left him** ." Negan spat on Simon's face. Simon cleaned with his shirt and punched Negan's face in return. 

" **MAN! That was satisfying! Wooow!"** The Saviors with him laughed. " **Do you know how many times I wanted to do that? God, I lost count. But that's okay, cause look at me and look at you now. I choose to live!!!"**

" **Are you really that dumb? Thinking that this psycho won't kill you at any given day?"** Negan couldn't believe what was happening. 

" **I'm going to be honest with you Negan, when Simon came to me, I was tempted in going in and killing you all but then, I figured, what better way to teach my baby sister not to cross me than killing the ones she loves?"** Celia and Hernando were being dragged to line too. " **I'm going to kill... each...and everyone of you. And I'm going to make her watch."** Hermes took a deep breath. " **Now...where is she? You must be feeling really stupid huh? Drugging her to keep her away from me** ." He scoffed and the people from Alexandria got desperate, they didn't know that. " **So...to spare you all time, where is she?"** Hermes slapped his face and Negan spat some blood and a tooth.

" **Suck my nuts."** Hermes laughed and slapped him again. 

\------------------------------

" **Come on, pick up!"** Dwight was trying to reach someone, anyone on the radio, he got a terrible feeling that something was wrong, well, even more wrong than what he's doing, guarding Hecate's unconscious body, she flinched from now and then, she didn't seemed to be... peaceful. That's because she wasn't. Stuck in a somewhat of a drug induced coma, she felt herself trapped, in her body...and in her mind. 

_ " _ **_Where...what is happening_ ** _?" She found herself in the cage again, chains on her wrists and one around her neck, she got desperate, being in that place again was everything that she always feared, hearing footsteps she got furious.  _

_ " _ **_YOU SICK FUCK! LET ME GO_ ** _!!" She shouted and kicked the cage.  _

_ " _ **_This is how you greet me after all this time?"_ ** _ A deep voice that so many times she compared to thunder it self spoke with tangible sadness.  _

_ " _ **_Dad_ ** _!!!" She tried to get to him, only to be choked by the chain on her neck. " _ **_Dad, get me out of here!"_ ** _ Her dad couldn't move either, he looked like a statue.  _

_ " _ **_You look so much like your mother now…_ ** _ " his eyes were sad, so was his voice.  _

_ " _ **_I saw her...in my dream not long ago. She was the same she always were...and so are you."_ ** _ He gave her a soft smile.  _

_ " _ **_What are you doing here, Hecate_ ** _?" Her father suddenly asked, confused.  _

_ " _ **_I'm stuck, I don't know what to do."_ ** _ They all are going to day and it's my fault.  _

_ " _ **_Hecate, dear, you know what do. You always have. Ever since as a child, your brother might be older but you were always the wisest, I love my son but I also know what he is. The question is, do you?"_ ** _ Her father when they were growing up was always a stern, serious man but also a very loving one. She was confused, again, why did Dwight betrayed her?  _

_ " _ **_Not anymore...I've been fooled dad, more than once, by humans. And now, he's going to kill all of them and I'm here, trapped with a hallucination of my dead father._ ** _ " He laughed, something rare.  _

_ " _ **_Then why don't you stop him?"_ ** _ Her father put his hands on his waist.  _

**_"I can't even stand!"_ ** _ She felt powerless, she hated that.  _

**_"Hecate, If you don't stand for something, you'll fall for anything_ ** _." He said like if was the simplest thing to do. " _ **_Come on. Try."_ ** _ Hecate took a deep breath and tried, it was impossible.  _

_ " _ **_Father, speak freely not in...codes for fuck sake! People are going to die and I can't, no, I won't let this happen!"_ ** _ He was slowing clapping. _

_ " _ **_Then go... nothing's stopping you."_ ** _ Hecate looked down at her wrists, the chains were gone, so was the one around her neck, when she looked up, the cage was also gone. Smiling and running to her father's open arms, she felt safe and secure again.  _

_ " _ **_I missed you!"_ ** _ He hugged her and kissed her head. " _ **_If I die today, at least you, me and Mom are going to be together_ ** _." Her father grabbed her face with a hopeful expression.  _

_ " _ **_There's only one thing we say to Death_ ** _." She smiled, understanding what he meant. " _ **_And what's that?"_ ** __

_ " _ **_Not today."_ ** _ Hugging him again, she felt him disappearing around her arms.  _

Gasping and clutching her neck, she coughed, her throat feeling dry, Dwight was shaking her body, desperately trying to wake her, the herd suddenly moved, coming to her direction, getting closer to the minute. 

" **Hecate! Hecate! Wake up! Please! Wake up!"** She grabbed his arm and slapped him. 

" **This is for drugging me!!"** He was looking to the coming herd and back at her, his hand stroking her face. " **Why did you do that?"**

" **Negan, he heard your plan but he decided to get rid of your brother himself so he asked me to keep you away, he didn't wanted for you to see that."** Dwight walked from one side to another. " **But this doesn't matter now, I guess something went wrong, they are not answering the radio, they might as well be dead."**

Getting up, fixing her hair and her shirt, she took a deep breath and redirected the herd, back to Hilltop. 

" **Hecate! Do you hear me? They are dead by now!"** Dwight was screaming, she didn't seemed to understand him. 

**"Not today** ." Running to Hilltop's direction, she commanded the herd to follow her.  _ I'm standing for something, I'm not falling, not today.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A LITTLE TWIST FOR YOU YAY! Hope you guys liked this chapter. 
> 
> Tell me how are you feeling about this so far, this is short but it's what I could write today. Not to worry, tomorrow there's more and then there's the weekend so who knows I manage to to finish! Wish me luck. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> See you guys soon


	33. CHAPTER THIRTY FOUR - TWO BECOME ONE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry it took so long, but here it is, only two more chapters to go! 
> 
> Enjoy this one. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!

" **Where is Hecate??"** Rick asked, still on his knees and his hands tied just like everyone else at the line, all being held at gunpoint. " **What did you do?"** He was furious with Negan and with reason. 

" **Hold your fucking horses Rick, I admit, I fucked up I wasn't counting on getting fucked by my right hand man."** Negan was severely beaten, after a while Hermes grew bored of his snarky comments, so he changed his plans, Negan would never talk where Hecate was. 

**"So, since you refuse to cooperate with me, and I can't kill all of you until she gets back here otherwise, where's the fun am I right?"** Hermes came back with a rope in hand and started to form two knots. " **I'm going to show you, a little trick, so you know how different we are, it's going to fun. For me."** He finished the knot and came in front of the line. " **These two."** He pointed at a savior named Gina and to a Alexandrian named Luke. " **Come here."** Both didn't moved, he rolled his eyes and the guards dragged them at his feet by the curses of the remaining people in line, grabbing a kicking and screaming Gina from the ground, he bit her shoulder, hard enough to tear the skin and flesh, then did the same with Luke. Fat Joey puked and Eugene had to hold his breath, Daryl desperately tried to undo his restrains but a guard gun wiped him. 

" **Well, for some strange reason, whatever the humans did to me at that time, it completely changed me"** Hermes was putting the rope around their necks, Gina and Luke were in terrible pain. " **Yuck, you both taste disgusting by the way, my fault sorry, every butcher knows to do not let the lamb see the hit coming"** he wiped the blood from his mouth with a disgusted face " **Fear taints the meat** ." Gina and Luke laid down, feeling out of breath, Negan was horrified, so was Rick. 

" **As I was saying...for some strange yet marvellous reason, I'm the original host of the virus** ." Hermes smiled opening his arms like if he had revealed the biggest trick of all times. 

" **And what the fuck that supposed to mean? That you've got an STD or something** ?" Negan was in pain but his comments were still going. 

" **God, you're stupid. I truly don't understand what my sister saw it in you** ." Hermes had his hands on his waist, looking disappointed. 

" **Well, you never had sex with me so I doubt you would understand, if you know what I mean."** Negan spat some blood on the floor, his mouth was all busted from Hermes fists. " **She loves me."** He smirked and Hermes jaw's clenched, displeased with this information, walking towards Negan, he grabbed his chin and crouched down to his eye level.

" **You see, the problem with a person having a lack of love for a long fucking time is that they don’t know what it looks like anymore, and let's say that Hecate didn't had it easy on that cage either, did she tell you that? All the things that they did to us, to her especially if you know what I mean, it was inhuman. I can't even imagined the mental damage that it might've caused her, well, or maybe I can, after all, you say she "loves" you so something is definitely wrong with her.** " He scoffed at Negan's attempt of escaping his grasp. " **So it’s easy for them to get tricked, to see and imagine things that...just aren’t there, maybe today she'll learn for good."** Hermes was smiling at him now, knowing that he got inside his mind, Negan knew that she's been through a lot, what if he was right? What if she never loved him? " **But I guess we all lie to ourselves all the time right? I mean, look at you, so blind by someone you just met that you doomed all your little friends to a horrible, horrible death** ." He said pointing at Luke and Gina, who were beginning to have a seizure. 

**"What's happening to them???"** Rick tried to move, to help, do something. 

" **When you said you were the original host of the virus...you meant…"** Eugene finally understood. 

" **Yeah...can you believe it? Fantastic right?"** He looked at the two who were almost dying now. Infected, turning to walkers.  **"A simple bite and you're infected and turned in minutes. This is how we managed to escape that place, by infecting a doctor. He did the rest later." Hermes grabbed the rope and pulled. "If she doesn't gets here in one hour, I'm letting go of this leash so they do the same with this place."** Gina and Luke gasped, cried then died and Rick cursed him. " **How that sounds now, Negan? A whole community or my sister?"**

"Then go ahead. Kill me. I won't put her through this." Negan had made his mind, he wouldn't turn her in, not now now never. Hermes breathe deeply and clapped. 

"Very well. Clocks ticking then." Hermes whispered something in Simon's ear and he nodded, then went inside the house dragging the rope, one guard came and brought Hernando who were praying the whole time, preparing to die. 

\-------------------------------

**"Hecate you can't just enter there! He'll kill you."** Dwight decided to follow her, the herd coming next to her also helped, he was scared and with reason. 

" **I'm not afraid of dying, Dwight** ." And she wasn't, that fear died in that cage. " **If I can save at least some of them, it will be worth it."**

**"I don't want to die** ." He whispered. " **Sherry's still out there."**

" **You can go, you know that. You don't have to follow me."** They were almost there. 

" **I know. But what kind of friend would I be letting you face your evil twin alone** ?" She laughed. 

" **That's sweet of you. But I can't promise you won't die today. You know that."** She grabbed a knife in hand, almost at the gate. 

" **I** **know. Let's hope for the best then. And prepare for the worst."**

**"Either way, we still tried and that's better than doing nothing** ." She hugged him **. "If we make it, I'm getting you free tonight. You can count on that."**

**"I trust you, let's go."**

\-------------------- 

" **Rick, do you smell that?"** Daryl whispered, noticing a bit of smoke in the back of the fence. " **Something's on fire."** It was already dark, the only light being from the moon, stars and some lights posts at the place. 

**"Do you think it's her** ?" Rick tried to see something but it was impossible, some of the guards came to check the fire, which was spreading quickly, leaving three guards behind them, with guns ready to shoot. 

" **Excuse me, shit faces, there's literally a fire on the other side too. Isn't your jobs to do something about it?"** Negan said pointing another point of smoke on the other side. 

" **Shut up."** The guard just said, but a second later Frank, one of Hermes generals called on the radio and told the guards to check it, that he was staying in his place, he considered himself one man army. 

**"Told you, shit face** ." Negan mocked and noticed Frank coming out the house. " **We have less than two minutes until he gets here, anyone got a fucking idea** ?" He asked Rick. 

" **I don't, but Daryl does** ." He said and Daryl managed to escape his strains, releasing Rick too. " **Stay quiet, we are letting you out."** Negan nodded, they both hated the fact that they were helping and depending on one another but they had no choice, either they worked together or they died. There was no middle ground. 

" **He's getting close, when he gets here, on three you will distract him and we'll tackle him down** ." Rick said getting ready, Negan was anxious, they might've have a chance of making it. Frank finally got there, he was buffed, extremely muscular built, it was going to be hard but better try than doing anything. 

" **Hey, can I ask you a question** ?" Negan asked, getting Frank's attention. 

" **No** ." Frank was checking his bullets. 

**"Shit...I just wanted to know which one of you sucks Hermes dick and which one hold his balls** ." He said and some of the remaining Saviors laughed. 

" **One** ." Rick whispered. 

**"If you don't say anything I'll assume only one thing then** ." Negan continued to annoy him, Frank was almost losing it. 

**"Two** ." Rick and Daryl were in position. 

" **Just admit it, you are the one that's chokes on that dick every single fucking night** ." Frank grabbed his gun. 

**"Three."** Rick and Daryl stood up but blood suddenly flowed out of Frank's sliced throat, Negan pretty much bathed in, he was completely soaked, Frank's hands flew to his throat and he fell to the ground, revealing no one less than Carl fucking Grimes. 

" **Carl** !!!" Rick ran to him. " **What the hell are you doing here???"** He was relieved but still worried and mad. 

" **Kid I never been so fucking happy to see you."** Negan said spiting Frank's blood. 

**"Carl!!! Who's taking care of Judith? It's everything ok??"** Daryl insisted, Rick started to untie the rest of the people. 

**"Everyone's fine. I had to come dad, I couldn't seat there."** And for once Rick felt happy about his kid stubbornness. 

" **Good, now get me his gun. We need to go** ." Before Carl could get the gun, a gunshot froze the place. 

" **Well well, I guess the time it's really over then** ." Hermes was coming back with the two walkers on the rope and he shot Carl on the leg, making him fall with Rick desperate on his side.

**"Wait! Please! He's just a kid! Take me instead!"** Rick said getting in front of a bleeding Carl, Maggie, Hernando, Celia and Jesus were tied behind Hermes and Simon, some of the Saviors and guards were there too, they were surrounded. Hermes pulled the rope back, seeming to consider the idea. " **Please** !!" Rick didn't moved. 

" **One for each then** ." He said pushing the walkers to Carl's direction, making the rest scream, a literal kid was going to be eaten alive out of spite. What once was Gina and Luke kneel to the ground and grabbed Carl's bleeding leg, Rick tried to stop it but Simon shot his shoulder, making him fall on top of Daryl, Negan was tied still, he couldn't move. 

" **WAIT PLEASE** !" Rick screamed and the walkers stopped, standing up and walking right pass the line of people, they turned around and there was the relief incarnated. Hecate, with a knife in hand and a angry expression. 

" **There she is!"** Hermes shouted and clapped.  **"I was wondering when you would show up."**

" **Let them go."** She said, without any humor on her voice. " **This is between me and you. Let them go."** Hecate pleaded. 

" **You know I can't do that. You decided to trust them, OVER ME** !" Hermes screamed, furious, his temper getting the best of him.  **"And what for? What do you want?"** He was nervous, blinded by rage, she decided to save them, again. 

" **The same things I've always have. I want to live."** She smiled, but she was sad seeing how unstable he was. " **That's all I ever wanted. You just couldn't see that** ." Walking closer to him, she dropped the knife on Daryl's side, a hint of getting ready to fight. 

" **Live? Do you call helping those ungrateful cursed things a life? After what they did to me you truly hope I help them?"** He scoffed, her insisting on helping them was something that it would never enter on his head.

" **I'm not asking you to help anyone. All I asking is for you to back down, we can leave together, we can go to another place, anywhere, home even. Just the two of us, like a family again** ." Hecate was always hopeful, Negan's heart dropped while be cut his restrains, he never wanted her to leave.

" **And leave this place? My position? My men? To leave with just you back to that abandoned place?"** He just didn't wanted to leave the power he had, he couldn't care less about his men companion. 

" **The humans might fight like dogs sometimes but in the end they will die for each other...which is more than I can say about you, you really don't know anything about family. Not anymore** ." She wasn't trying to get him on her side anymore. 

" **You're right...."** Hermes said turning around, pointing at Hernando and shooting his head before she could do anything, Celia screamed, desperate crying for Hecate. Hermes smiled, noticing the horrified expression she had on her face.  **"In the end they will die."** Her ears were ringing, her mouth was drying and her hands were shaking, tears rolled down her cheeks, remembering everything that Hernando ever did for her, he even gave her his own blood, he always spoke wonders about her to anyone he met, he loved her, he died because of her and she couldn't do anything, something inside her shifted, changed, darkened inside of her. 

Walking and kneeling by his body, she closed his eyes, Celia was glued to Hernando's dead body, sobbing, Hecate looked up, Hermes looked at them with a bored expression, like if Hernando's life, Hecate's pain, meant nothing to him. She took a deep breath and looked at Daryl, nodding a yes with her head, a signal to attack the guards close to them, Dwight tip toed his way to help the tied people. Standing and drying her tears, she wished for strength, strength for what she was going to do.  _ Sometimes everything is suddenly really simple, it's like everything shifts in a moment, and you step out of your body, out of your life. You step out and you see where and who you are, really clearly. You see yourself, and you think:  _ **_Fuck.This.Shit_ ** _. _

" **Hecate? Hecate?"** Jesus whispered. " **This is what he wants, don't give him that."** He pleaded, he never saw that hatred look on her face. 

**"If any of you wish to leave...now it's the time."** She said with a robotic voice, sensing the imminent battle that was to come, some of Hermes guards and Saviors that came with Simon left, secretly she command to the waiting herd outside to tear them apart the moment they left the gate. 

" **What's the matter, sister? You know how much I enjoy a audience."** Hermes still mocked her. 

" **Don't worry, you'll have one."** She looked at Dwight, with his gun ready and she nodded. Dwight shot Hermes at least ten times, making him fall for a second, long enough for her to take care of the remaining guards. Jumping at one and snapping it's neck, she grabbed his gun and knife and tossed to Jesus, who quickly cut out his and Maggie's restrains. 

" **Hecate stop or I'll shoot!"** Simon screamed. 

" **Then do it. Look me in the eyes and do it, you coward."** She liked Simon and to know that he betrayed his friends like that, it really hurted her. 

**"I'm sorry…** " he aimed at her head but was tackled to the ground before shooting. 

" **DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING TOUCH HER!"** Negan was on top of him, his fists meeting Simon's face at a incredible speed, it was a hell raised, Saviors and Alexandrian all took the chance to attack the rest of the guards, Maggie and Jesus ran to Carl and Rick, taking them inside alongside with a crying Celia..  **"YOU FUCKING RAT PIECE OF SHIT!"** Simon tried to fight back but Negan was so furious and filled with adrenaline that he didn't stand a chance. Hermes was still down but not for long. 

" **Negan** !" Hecate called and he stopped **."I love you."** He immediately came to her, taking her on his arms and kissing her, she could taste his blood on her mouth, a hard slap took him by surprise making him stumble to the side. 

" **This is for drugging me. If we survive, we'll talk about this later."** She said and kissed him again. " **I've missed you."**

" **I've missed you so fucking much, baby you have no idea."** He said, grabbing Simon's gun, he was unconscious.  **"But I'll show you how much later."** Even in the worst fucking timing, Negan's horny side was present. 

" **Duck** ." She said noticing Hermes standing, removing a bullet from his head, she jumped over Negan with a knife in hand and punched him. "I got this, go!" Hecate said kicking Hermes down, Negan hesitated for a second but soon ran to help the rest of the fighting people. 

" **You fucking bitch!"** Hermes said standing and punching her **. "YOU CHOOSE HIM OVER ME!"** He was on top of her, pinning her wrists down. 

" **YOU FUCKING HYPOCRITE** !" Hecate pushed her weight with her legs, escaping his grasp.  **"YOU CHOOSE POWER OVER ME!"** Hecate kicked his leg and something cracked. "I wanted to be just like you when I was a child...how could you fallen so far?" Hermes grasped his leg, putting the bone back in place. One of the guards shot Hecate on the neck, she fell to the ground. 

" **HEY** !!!" Daryl quickly took care of the guard, he ran to her but she raised a hand to stop him, she knew Hermes would kill anyone if they got it closer. 

**"ME?? And what about you? Fucking around with humans? Caring about them, after what they done to you!"**

" **This is the difference between us."** She spat some blood. " **You think caring makes you weak and the truth is"** Hecate laughed " **It doesn't, just makes us stronger. Look around you Hermes, they all are here, because they care!"** He looked around, noticing how some of his guards surrendered, abandoned him while Hecate's humans stood and fought together. 

" **WE COULD'VE BEEN GODS! WE COULD'VE RULED TOGETHER!"** Hermes pushed her, making her fly 6ft on a near wall, it broke with the impact. Gasping for air she kneeled on the ground, something on her back had broken.  **"I never wanted to be a god. Only me."** She threw a rock on his face, breaking his nose, running at him she jumped on his neck, trying to break it but he stabbed her on the heart, she could hear Negan screaming her name. 

Hermes pinned her down again, keeping the knife in place, taking out just to plunge in again. " **You force me to do this, Hecate...I'm stronger than you, I'm stronger than you'll ever be and you know that** ." He removed the knife and pierced her stomach, Hecate was choking on her own blood, he glanced around, gunshot and people hurt everywhere.  **"I lost my men because of you, they followed me from the beginning, you stupid girl."** Daryl tried to run to help her but Rosita held him down. 

Her free hand on his neck, trying to choke him a bit " **It always been me! I've always been with you, I loved you through everything and you don't even care…"** Tears rolled down her bloody face, she could hear her heart getting slower but would this kill her for good, she doubt it. Bringing her knee up she managed to hit his rib, he rolled over and she pulled out the knife, taking a struggled breath. 

" **Give up, Hecate."** Hermes stood, limping, but he kicked her ribs with his good leg. " **Stop fighting and accept that you failed. You failed and I'm going to kill every single one of them, go on, beg, beg for mercy. Beg for mercy then run, I'll give you a head start."**

**"I know better than to think that this would do me any good."** She was back on her feet, with something cracked on her spine, a bullet lodged inside her neck, broken ribs and a stabbed heart. **"I won't run. You enjoy the chase, figure I won't give you that pleasure, you lunatic** ." 

Hermes grabbed a gun from the ground and aimed at her head. " **This won't kill you...I guess. But some damage certainly will be done."**

" **Over my dead body!"** Maggie appeared behind him and stabbed his neck. 

" **Maggie don't! Run!"** Hecate screamed but it was too late, with a quick move, he pulled Maggie's arm and used her as human shield, Savior and Alexandrian froze, Rick and Daryl stood in utter shock, paralyzed. 

**"Not so tough now huh? Figured a pregnant woman would know better than to play with fire."** He grabbed her face, Maggie tried to squirm away. 

**"Hermes, wait...she's pregnant. Please."** Hecate raised her hands in defeat, Negan came behind her, his gun pointed at Hermes, who pointed his gun at Maggie's stomach. 

" **Does that supposed to mean shit to me?"** He shrugged.

" **Think about what father would think of you if he knew what you are doing. Let her go."** Daryl and Rick slowly came closer, Jesus and Rosita tried to get a better aim at Hermes. " **This isn't you, my brother would never shoot a pregnant woman."** Hecate's voice was a plead, tears rolling freely on her face. " **I'm begging you, please, brother, let her go, if you do this, there's no turning back, it's over, I'm no longer your family, you're dead to me."** Hecate was a mix of fear, rage and sadness. 

" **You're right, I can't shoot her."** He said with a guilty expression, Maggie grew relieved. " **Bite her however…** " 

" **NO!!!!"** Hecate screamed running at them but it was too late, Hermes had already bitten Maggie's shoulder, the same spot he had bitten Gina and Luke earlier. Daryl and Rick screamed desperate, Hecate ran, grabbing Maggie before she could fell on the ground. 

" **What did you do?"** Hecate screamed at him, Maggie was sobbing, clutching her stomach, feeling her body changing already.  _ Is this how dying feels like?  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Maggie am I right? 
> 
> I'll continue to write the next one already, thank you so much for reading so far!
> 
> See you soon!


	34. CHAPTER THIRTY FIVE - BLOOD IS THICKER THAN WATER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLOOOO! Here's the promised chapter! 
> 
> Hope you like it!

" **MAGGIE** !" Daryl and Rick ran to her, a chunk of her neck had been bitten, she was bleeding profusely, the color leaving her face. 

" **YOU TWO STAY THE FUCK BACK!"** Hermes said with his face smudged with blood, Maggie's meat still lodged on his teeth. " **My sister and I, we are not done yet."** He said coming and grabbing Hecate by the waist, till this moment she was paralyzed on top of Maggie, trying to calm her down. 

" **Call me what you want, but not your sister, you are a disgrace to our family!"** She said kicking and trying to escape his arms.  **"From now on, you're not family, you're not my brother, you.are.nothing** ." Hecate manage to stomp on his feet enough to get away from him and land a hard kick on his stomach, he stumbled back and she took the chance to push him as hard as she could in her state. Rick and Daryl shot him countless times, he was out for a second. 

" **Maggie oh god!"** Rick ran to her, ripping his shirt and covering the bleeding wound. 

**"My baby…** " she mumbled, her hand attached to her stomach

" **You're going to be fine, you're going to be fine."** Daryl was crying now. " **Hecate** !" He called her and she seemed catatonic. " **Hecate** !" She didn't moved, like if she was in a panic attack. 

**"Baby, baby look away! There's nothing you can do."** Negan came and grabbed her face. " **Listen to me! We have to end this** !" He said trying to shake her awake. 

" **I was wrong...** She whispered confused. " **It's my fault, I was wrong."** Negan didn't know what to do, Hecate seemed confused, sad and angry at the same time, Hermes started to get back on his feet.

" **Arrrrrhhggggg** !" Maggie screamed, her hand holding the rag around her neck.  **"IT'S BURNING! HECATE WHAT IS HAPPENING???"** Rick and Daryl look at each other, the end was near _. I was so sure before, I failed _ , I give up. 

**_DON'T YOU DARE GIVE UP NOW, LITTLE DOVE!_ ** _ Circe screamed inside her head, ever since Hecate found Hermes, she's been quiet, she even imagined that the voice was gone for good. The time around her seemed to froze, Hecate saw herself in front of her, like if there was two of her now. Maybe it's the blood lost.  _

_ " _ **_You were right, Circe, I'm weak, I was stupid to think that I could win over him._ ** _ " Hecate mumbled.  _

_ " _ **_All the times I called you that and you still don't understand the true meaning behind it."_ ** _ Circe spoke, they were the same but at the same time so different, face expressions and gestures completely different.  _

**_"I failed, Circe! I thought I had understood everything but I didn't! He's stronger than me, I can't fight him."_ **

**_"Listen to me_ ** _!" Circe grabbed her shoulders and stared deeply into her eyes.  _ **_" I always called you weak because you denied what you were, Hermes never did, he knew what he was from the beginning while you are the one making you weaker by not accepting truly what you're! Your fight for survival starts now! You don't want to be judged? You won't be. You don't think you are strong enough? You are. You are afraid? Don't be_ ** _."  _

**_"It's easy for you to say, you're not actually here!"_ ** _ Hecate shook her head, she didn't wanted to become her brother, who knows what could happen if she broke down all the walls she had built across those years… _

_ " _ **_Hecate for the love of God!"_ ** _ She glanced behind her, Hermes started to twitch. " _ **_Think about it! Who decides why we live and what we will die to defend? Who chains us? And who holds the key that can set us free?"_ ** _ Circe shook her into reality, Hecate finally understood, all those years she's been holding back who she truly was. " _ **_It's you! It's you Hecate! You have all the weapons you need, you always had."_ ** _ Hermes was fully awake now, removing some bullets and groaning in protest. " _ **_Now fight!"_ ** _ And with that, Circe vanished, for good this time.  _

" **It's too late now, Hecate** ." Hermes came to their direction, limping, she was back to reality and pushed Negan behind her. " **Stop fighting and hand over the rest to me."**

" **No. Never."** Maggie's heart was beating faster, she could hear it.

" **Come on sister, don't be a buzzkill! Tell you what, when I finish here, we can go somewhere else together. Everyone is already dead."** He pointed at his men, laying dead on the floor. " **Just you and me, as a family again."**

" **And my friends?"** She asked, seeming interested. Rick, Daryl and Negan stood in place, guarding Maggie, who was moaning in pain. 

" **Released! Left to live their pathetic little lives freely."** He was lying, he was going to kill them and let them turn, dead yes but living freely around the place. He figured that manipulate the emotional side of his sister was the only way to make her submit, to lower her guard down. 

" **And what about me? And what about the ones I love?"** She meant Negan, would Hermes allowed him to join them? 

" **You will be who you're, and he can't love like that, he wouldn't.** " He scoffed and Negan cursed him, Rick shushed him, Maggie was groaning, holding her neck. " **There’s only another monster that could love you for what you are. And here he stands. I don’t want you to be good, I don’t want you to be normal. I don’t want you to be anything but who you truly are, sister. You're my family."** Daryl shivered listening to it, he knew from the time they spent together talking on the cell, how much Hecate loved her family, that's all she ever wanted, to be with them again. " **Hug me sister and we'll go home, a life as you always wanted."**

**"Baby don't listen to him! He's lying to you!"** Negan screamed and he was right, Hermes was lying straight through his teeth, the moment Hecate hugged him, he would snap her neck and kill the rest of her friends. 

**"Quiet!"** Hermes said and opened his arms. " **You know you want this, think of what mother and father would think if you said no. We can have our old normal life again on the island."** She smiled, knowing very much what her parents would think, but still, she walked towards him, reached her arm and caressed his cheek. 

"... **you offer me a normal life by your side…** " she studied his face, his heart was beating slower and his breathing was shallow.  _ Was I right? _ "... **what makes you think I still want that anymore?"** Hermes coughed, blood coming out of his mouth. The rest watched the scene in a utter confusion, what was happening? 

" **HECATE** !" Maggie screamed, the color coming back to her face, the burning sensation on her neck fading away. Hermes fell on his knees, and coughed more blood, Hecate came behind him and held his shoulders straight.  **"I now know what I am…do you** ?" 

**"What's happening?"** Rick asked and Maggie removed the rag off her neck, the wound was closing in, the color and life back on her.

" **What did you do?"** Hermes asked, out of breath. 

**"No, it's what you did."** She crouched and grabbing his hair, dragging him closer to Maggie, who was now standing, feeling better than ever, Rick, Negan and Daryl surrounding her. Jesus and Rosita came closer, aiming at Hermes head, waiting for the perfect chance. 

**"You were right."** Maggie said, clutching her stomach, with the most relieved expression on her face.  **"It worked, I should never doubted you** ." Hecate caressed her stomach, Hermes eyes were bleeding so was his nose. " **What the fuck is happening here?"** Negan asked, feeling lost as a blind man in a gun fire. Hecate took a deep breath and tried to explain her plan the best way she possibly could. 

**"You see, Hermes, a few days ago, I dreamt about our mother and we had a little chat** ." Hecate said putting her hair in place, Hermes guards came back as undead now, the place was full of walkers now, the living people gathered near her, fearing their attacks. " **And I asked her for guidance, on many things."** She glanced at Negan, and smiled.  **"I told her everything, about you and your cruel ideas and how I didn't know if I could stop you. And the truth is, I couldn't, not like this then dad said you were always the strongest...but never the wisest."** She shrugged. 

" **You're insane. They are dead!"** Hermes squeezed his stomach, something was burning inside. 

" **Dead yes but not gone. Not in me** ." She said smiling, feeling victorious, confident for once. " **So, as I was saying, after speaking in codes like all parents do, mom said something that had me thinking, she gave me a blue flower and told me to let your nature follow it's course and let my blood talk for me. Can you imagine how confused I was? So I woke up, went out for fresh air and I ran into Maggie, who held...wait for it."** She teased him, he was in a incredible pain.  **"A fucking blue flower** ." She clapped her hands and put her arm around Maggie, who side hugged her, gratitude filling her heart. 

" **Then I asked her if she trusted me. Which she did."** Hecate hugged her back, happy that everything worked as planned. Maggie had to risk it herself and she did, she did out of trust and thank God it payed off. 

**"I don't understand…** " Hermes said getting on all fours, struggling to breathe. 

**"I didn't either in the beginning...but then it clicked. Mother told me to trust your sick nature and to let my blood talk through me. Do you remember it? Back in the cage, when they said you were the original host of the virus?"** She asked and he nodded his head. " **Well, turns out I'm the original antidote."** They glanced at each other, not fully understand what it meant. " **Can you imagine? All those years thinking, imagining what could kill us and the answer is, ourselves."** Hecate laughed, a nervous anxious laugh. " **But I knew you would never bite me or eat me. So as a precaution, I gave Maggie my blood, and you, you played your part like I figured you would dear twin, you ingested it when you bit her even though I begged you not to, but I'll be honest, I got really scared for a moment, I thought this idea wouldn't work for a second, but I guess I was just impatient, you know waiting isn't my forte.** "

" **You…. fucking bitch** ." Hermes laid down, his blood was boiling inside of him, his body going through unspeakable changes. 

**"I warned you, if you bit her, you were dead to me. And soon you'll be, soon the virus inside of you will fade away. How poetic right? What once united us now will drive us apart."** Hecate couldn't believe that it had worked, she was a mixture of feeling inside, changing to contentment, to wonder and to sadness. 

" **Hecate... please.** " He begged, feeling like if he was turning into jelly. " **You're my blood, my family** ." Hermes didn't wanted to die. 

**"No, not anymore** ." A tear rolled down her cheek **. "I asked you to leave, I gave you a choice, you've made it yours."**

" **Don't leave me…** " he was choking in his own blood now, no one dared to look away. " **Don't leave me alone, please** ." Hermes cried, if his tears were real, she would never know. 

**"Don't worry, you won't be."** She whispered, drying her tears. His guards came slowly, dragging themselves. " **You chose your men over me earlier, I'll honor your choice."**

" **WAIT! HECATE PLEASE!!!"** Hermes screamed noticing what she had plan on and tried to move but it was useless, he was already surrounded by a crowd. 

**"Goodbye, Hermes."** She sobbed and the undead fell by his side, now interested on his flesh, the virus inside of him was gone, he wasn't fully human but he was no longer immune to them. Hermes screamed in full agony when the first of many bites tore him, his limbs soon where gone, over ten walkers that once followed him, were now feasting on his corpse, chewing and tearing his whole body, until nothing was left, it was a bloodbath, the sounds it made would haunt her forever. 

" **Baby... look away** ." Negan tried to push her away and she didn't moved, her eyes stuck on the horrific scene of what was once her brother being eaten alive, she had to be sure he was gone. 

**"No, it's almost over."** Hecate said not moving a inch, after a while they stopped, where his body once stood there was nothing but small chunks of clothes, meat and bones, his head had been eaten too, his face unrecognizable, his silver hair was scattered around the floor, the only recognizable thing amongst his remains.

She cried when all had finally hit her, she was alone in the world, the last living memory of her family now was gone, she was sad but not guilty, not necessarily in peace but she wasn't... regretted with her choice.  _ I chose life, I chose love, I chose to live and for those who fight for it, life has a flavor the closed minded will never known, like Hermes never did _ .  _ He's gone now, my twin is gone for good, forever. Yet, here I stand and I won't fall anymore.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo? How about that twist? Hecate for so long wondered what could kill them and in the end, what unites them can also separate them, like a positive charge repels a positive charge. 
> 
> I truly hope you guys liked this chapter, it took me a while to figure how could I kill Hermes and this sounded a fitting ending for him to me. 
> 
> Please let know what you guys think! 
> 
> I guess there's only one or two more chapters to go. 
> 
> Stay tuned! 
> 
> Thanks for reading


	35. CHAPTER THIRTY SIX - LOVE SONG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, slow day at work so here's a new chapter, the one's that were missing our beloved couple, this one is for you.

No one dared to move or breathe, what had just happened was too much for anyone to handle, so they couldn't imagine how Hecate, who stared at the remains of her brother like if her life depend on it, would react now. There was also some roaming walkers, walking around, not attacking but surrounding the group.

 **“Hecate...are you okay?”** Daryl asked, slowly approaching her shivering body, Negan glared at him he knew better than argue with him now.

“ **Doll, talk to me.”** Negan whispered, fearing a breakdown, she had just lost the one thing she fought for years.

 **“He’s gone.”** She mumbled, drying her tears with the back of her hand “ **He’s been gone for a long time and there was nothing I could do to stop it.”** Shaking her head, she mentally commanded the remaining walkers inside the walls to leave. The rest of the living people breathed relieved, one less problem.

“ **You did the right thing…”** Rick said behind them, she nodded her head slowly, her eyes never focusing.

 **“Dad!”** Carl came limping, Celia came running and grabbed Hecate’s waist, making her flinch, she was still wounded.

“ **Celia, I’m so sorry** …” the girl squeezed her tighter.

“ **What am I going to do now? I’m alone, diosa I don’t know what to do.”** Hecate looked at her and saw herself, on the first time she was alone without her brother.

**“We’ll stick together, I know I can’t replace him but at least we both will have each other. Would you like that?”**

**“Yes…I would but…what are you going to do now?”** _Good question_ , Hecate herself had absolutely no clue.

 **“Baby, maybe you should go inside**.” Negan insisted. Hecate’s eyes had something he couldn’t put his finger on it.

“ **I need to be alone for…for a minute, I’m not feeling good**.” She suddenly entered the house, Celia quickly followed her, so did Negan and the rest too.

 **“She said she wants to be alone, what are you dumb fucks doing here?”** Negan blocked them from entering.

 **“What are you doing here, then?!”** Daryl confronted him, he cared about Hecate, and he wanted to check up on her.

“ **She’s literally my fucking wife, redneck!”**

“ **Wife number what huh? Pervert!”** Rick pulled Daryl back.

 **“That’s enough**!” Hecate said annoyed on the top of the stairs **. “If any of wouldn’t mind, I would like to absorb the death of my last living relative, alone, in peace.”**

 **“I don’t think you should be alone now, baby...** ” Negan used his smooth voice.

 **“There’s nothing to worry about, it’s not like I can kill myself now, right**?” She scoffed, the only thing that could’ve killed her was her twin’s blood but that was long gone now. Negan shivered, the very thought of Hecate dying bothered him deeply. “ **Go, take care of the remaining living people, we all can talk about the future tomorrow.”** Rick pulled Daryl and convinced him to come back to Alexandria. Maggie and Jesus went to their usual place in Hilltop, staying only Negan and the Saviors behind.

“ **There’s something different in you…”** Negan said, coming closer and grabbing her face, studying her features, she removed his hands and hugged him, crying.

 **“I’m lost Negan, I don’t know what do. I’m so tired**.” Negan stroke her head, feeling her tears wetting his shirt.

“ **Baby, that’s okay, you’ve been trough a lot these past…hell, all your life, you don’t have to be strong all the time.”** He said knowing damn well that himself didn’t take this on his life, he rarely showed any vulnerability.

 **“I’m alone…for good now.”** She whispered between sobs.

 **“You’re not alone, I’ll stay right here, with you, I’ll never let you go.”** That made Hecate cry even harder, she was “immortal”, at some point Negan would die, then she would be alone…again.

“ **Negan, sir**?” One of the saviors came inside the house, bloody and bruised. “ **Are we staying in tonight? Or should we get the cars ready?”** He dragged a long deep breath, wishing to explode the man, but he still had things to do, people to boss on.

 **“I’ll be right back, baby. 5 minutes.”** Hecate nodded and he left.

 _I need to shower…I need to eat. I want to die_ , Hecate thought while dragging herself to the bathroom, looking in a mirror she didn’t recognize herself, her clothes were bloody rags, her hair was knotted nest and her eyes seemed…different, like they didn’t belong to her.

Stripping off her clothes, she entered the shower but the water felt painful against her skin so after removing most of the blood, she filled the bathtub and added vanilla scented bubbles, the water was lukewarm, more soothing on her sore body. Sitting down and hugging her knees, Hecate closed her eyes and tried to calm her mind with the events of the day.

 **“I gave him a choice, he made it, it’s not my fault”,** she whispered countless times, swinging her body, there was a knock on the door, but she didn’t hear it, the sounds of Hermes being eaten alive were the only thing she could hear. _I gave him a choice, he made it, it’s not my fault._

 **“Hecate?”** Negan entered the room, slowly, taking the scene of her swinging her body back and forth and whispering to herself.

 **” I gave him a choice, he made it, it’s not my fault.** ” She didn’t even acknowledge his presence.

**“Baby? We’ll stay in tonight, everything’s fine in the sanctuary, so I’m not needed there now.”**

**” I gave him a choice, he made it, it’s not my fault.”** Negan took a deep breath and slowly removed his clothes, walking carefully, he entered the bathtub and sat behind her. He ran his hand and the back of his fingers on her back, it had a huge bruise, from when Hermes threw her against a wall. _She’ll heal soon._

**” I gave him a choice, he made it, it’s not my fault.”**

**“Hecate.”** Negan said pulling her to face him. **“I’m sorry it had to be that way, I truly do, but you had no choice.”** She looked into his eyes and took a deep breath.

“ **He wasn’t always like this, you know? Before everything, he was…he was everything I wanted to be. But then…”** she took a pause, remembering the slaughter and their time locked in. **“But as the years went on, things got more difficult e were faced with more challenges, before this I always had the sense that he became torn between being a good person and missing out on all of the opportunities that life could offer a man as gifted, powerful as him and in that time I felt like I understood him, but now** …” Hecate looked down **“I see I was wrong, I turned a blind eye to his treacheries and to his cruelty simply because I feared being…alone, Hermes was never my protector. I was and it took me this long to notice, it’s pathetic.”** She scoffed and Negan grabbed her face.

**“Hermes was never your protector but I can be, if you let me, if you want me, I won’t ever leave you again.”**

**“That’s the problem Negan, I don’t need protection! Can’t you see? I know what I am, for years I denied it, I had this, idea that I can’t take care of myself but…I’ve proven countless times that not only I can, I can take care of others, like I did today. I need you by my side but…but not as something breakable, something fragile I need you to understand that**.” Negan listened to everything very quietly, something unusual to his common behavior, but then he wrapped the thought around his head, _I was never Hecate’s protector, she was mine._

“ **I’m sorry…for everything, for lying to you, for hiding your brother and for drugging you. I was selfish, I know that, but I couldn’t stand the idea of living without you, please, baby, forgive me. I love you.”** She gave him a half smile.

 **“I won’t lie to you, I wanted to kill you when I found out, I couldn’t understand why would you do that to me, and I couldn’t understand why it hurt me so much, but then it hit me, people that can hurt you, the ones that can really hurt you, are the ones that are close enough to do it. People that get inside of you and make you feel, different, special, loved.”** Hecate grabbed his face, Negan had tears on his eyes. “ **That’s why it hurt so much, because I love you, and I would do anything to not lose you, so yes Negan, I understand and I forgive you.”** He pulled her closer to him and kissed her, Hecate could feel the saltiness of his tears on her lips.

 **“I’ll never lie to you again.”** Negan said carrying her to bed, after the water got cold. **“On my life, you have my word**.” He swore, bringing her to his chest.

“ **Good, but you still have to earn my trust back**.” She said running the tip of her fingers through his stomach, it was half a joke half a true and Negan couldn’t complain, he knew she was right.

“ **I will…I will earn everything back, hell, if you want, I’ll write a goddamn song for you, I’ll perform and everything, whatever you want from me, it’s yours.”** His rough hand caressing her back and going lower…Hecate tiredly giggled.

“ **You can start now.** ” She said looking up at his face, her eyes with the shine he so loved, straddling his waist she kept him in place, leaning in she whispered in his ear. “ **Go on Negan, sing me a song**.” Hecate didn’t have to tell him twice, he flipped her over and pinned her down, kissing her whole face with soft loving kisses.

“ **I love you.”** Negan said before singing her songs all night, all passionatly love ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLOOO HOW ARE YOU GUYS IN THIS BEAUTIFUL DAY?
> 
> Oh, I do love happy endings but this story it's not over yet, next chapter Hecate will have a serious conversation with the rest of the survivors and with Negan himself. 
> 
> I'll try to post tomorrow but no promises, I'm still waiting my personal computer back.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading so far and I really hope you guys like this chapter, it was written with coffee, anxiety and love lol 
> 
> see you guys soon


	36. CHAPTER THIRTY SEVEN - NOW WE LIVE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end....my only friend, the end... 
> 
> GUYS WE MADE IT! I'M POSTING WITH MY HAND ON MY HEART! I REALLY APPRECIATE YOUR PATIENCE SO FAR! 
> 
> This chapter was written solely on my phone so forgive my mistakes. 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

After long hours of countless love songs, Hecate finally fell asleep in Negan’s arms, he snuggled her so close to his chest that his heart beat woke her up after a while. Looking up to his face, Hecate noticed that he was sleeping heavily, his arms squeezing her so tight like if he feared she simply vanishing away from his grasp, yet he seemed peaceful, content and she couldn’t help but smile, but her exhaustion, both mentally and physically, soon took her over into a heavy sleep.

 **“Excuse me miss, you’re in my bed.”** A childish voice spoke while a little finger poked her face, Hecate fell from the mattress to the floor, making the kid giggle. _What the fuck?_ Lifting herself from the ground she felt her heart sinking in, in front of her stood herself or at least she figured it was, as a child, her eyes were unmistakable, so was the hair. 

**“Mhmm, hello little girl, what’s your name?”** she asked to be sure, the kid tilted the head to the side and squinted her eyes, her little hands on her waist, a small bag was hanging from her shoulders, she remembered carrying that thing all around, collecting everything she could find, from leaves, to little colorful stones, well, pretty much anything colorful. 

“ **You tell me, why are you sleeping in MY bed**?” She couldn’t help but smile, remembering how her mother used to say that she was such a curious creature ever since birth that her first word was why. 

**“I’m Hecate**.” The little girl furrowed her brows and pointed at herself, surprised. 

**“Me too!”**

**“Such a coincidence.”**

**“My mom says that a coincidence it’s just a sign that you’re in the right path.”** Artemisia used to believe that with all her heart, an eternal optimist. But Hecate, well, at least older Hecate didn’t feel like that right now. 

“ **I used to believe that too but now…now I’m not so sure.”**

 **“Why?”** Little Hecate sat down on her bed, holding her chin with her little hands, her curiosity sparking up. 

“ **I just, don’t know if I am in the right path.”** Hecate felt divided between being her true nature or being who she always wanted to be. 

**“But are you lost?”** Little Hecate asked, her eyes scanning older Hecate’s face, not knowing who the stranger was. 

**“I’m feeling…lost** .” The loss of her brother still throbbed like a knife to her heart. **“I did something, and now, I don’t know how to…continue, to keep going.”**

“ **One foot in front of the other, silly**!” Hecate smiled, her younger self was blunt as ever, but she couldn’t comprehend what her older self-had go through. 

“ **I wished it was that simple**.” Little Hecate was removing little pieces of colorful paper from her bag, she sometimes liked to sneak up on Hermes and throw a handful on his hair, making him chase after her, shaking the little pieces off with his hands, furious while she laughed at his confetti covered head, when he finally did catch her, she used to mock his anger, laughing, waving it off, saying that it was just confetti, soon it would go with the wind and it wouldn't matter anymore. 

“ **But it is! You just have to have a little faith.”** _Faith,_ Hecate used to have faith in a whole lot of things, on her family, her brother, humans, in the kindness of strangers and sometimes, in herself, but in her strength not in her choices, she was an indecisive creature, changing opinions and ideas in a split second, but always about herself, hardly about others. She sighed and covered her face, feeling the tears coming to surface. 

**“I think I lost that too…”** she whispered, someone scoffed in the room and Hecate opened her eyes, little Hecate was gone, in her place there was an old lady, with wrinkles all over her face, telling her age was about 90 years old…or older. Hecate sat back, confused and surprised by the person, who eyed her with a look of reapproval. Raising her wrinkled hands, the elder grabbed Hecate’s hand, in both their hands there was a similar thing, Artemisia’s ring, the black gold and the big ruby creating a beautiful contrast on their pale skin. 

**“You think you have lost your faith, child** .” The old woman spoke with a low voice, not louder than a whisper. “ **But you have not, you have only misplaced your faith, and you can't find it where it lies now deep in your soul, but the only way to do that is through the simple process of love.** ” Hecate sobbed, she finally realized, she was talking with herself, her older self, Hecate cried because she knew that she would never reach her elderly age, she would watch everyone grown old and die while she remained the same, never changing. 

“ **Love**?” Hecate asked, confused, she loved many things, many people, she had no problem with that feeling, at least she thought so. The old woman squeezed her hand softly. 

“ **Love yourself, forgive yourself. You can't love and forgive other people If you don't first of all love and forgive yourself, Hecate. You have to realize that people, including you, are fallible beings, they can make mistakes and they can be uncertain, but they have to be excused from these mistakes and allowed to continue on, in this quest for a better life and for goodness, and for certain, but together, you have to be sure of that, kid. So, love yourself and then love other people.”** Could Hecate truly forgive herself for killing her brother? Even though she gave him a choice and he made it? She didn’t know. 

“ **But what should I do? I never been with this kind of responsibility before**!” she meant as Celia, she had never taken care of a child in her life, her parents always did then Hermes was always the one to take care of her, well, in his own way. 

“ **You’ll learn to lead on the way but you must to keep on forward, if you look back, you’re lost.”**

“ **Lead**?” the only thing Hecate had ever led in her life was her children, she couldn’t lead amongst humans! Some of them would never be comfortable with someone like Hermes on command, they wouldn’t forget what he had done it to them. 

“ **You’re thinking about what you are…but you already know that you had no choice on that matter and so do they.”**

 **“And what about forgiveness? The humans have…issues to say the least, amongst each other. They will never forget some things.”** Like Maggie, she wouldn’t forget how Negan killed Glenn, her loved one, or Rosita and how he killed Abraham, even worse Negan, with his temper and agenda, he would never let Rick slide after that outpost slaughter, his men were sleeping and yet Rick killed them. 

“ **You are not going to ask them to forget, only to forgive**.” Hecate shook her head, already knowing it was impossible. 

**“No, not gonna happen, and you should know that.”** The woman slapped her hand with a scowl in her face. 

“ **And I do, you silly little thing. I’ve lived to see it; it just needed a little push in the right direction** .” Old Hecate took a deep breath, struggling with the gifts of her age has brought. “ **Listen, I know you are scared now, uncertain and grieving, but let it loss reveal it! I wouldn’t have changed a thing, I need you to know that, to understand that so they will do too. You have to help them to see a new way of life, this world we are living now, it’s too small for anything but brotherhood.”** Hecate felt her tears rolling down her face, remembering her brother, in the end this world couldn't fit them both, Old Hecate dried her face, keeping her hands in place. “ **Forgiveness is warm, like a tear on a cheek, you loved him completely and he loved you the same, in his way of course** , **forgive yourself, child! Guilt is the most useless feeling that there is.”** Old Hecate raised her brows how Hecate used to do so many times, they both smiled at each other. " **Now go on a journey of finding love and forgiveness, this is all that ever mattered.”** Hecate hugged her older self, a wave of hope and happiness hitting her, filling the void left by Hermes. Something fell on her lashes and she picked up, smiling when she noticed the colors, Old Hecate blew her finger and a rain of it began to fall, covering them by the minute like fresh snow. **"The rest is just..confetti."**

" **HECATE** !" Negan was shaking her awake. " **WAKE UP!"** She woke up, sitting down the bed, gasping and coughing,the feeling of confetti in her lips, she looked at the room, at the celling then at Negan, he had a worried expression on his face, relieving only when she smiled at him and kissed his lips. " **Fucking hell, doll, you got me scared for a second!** " He laid her down, his hand stroking her hair while he scanned her face, admiring how beautiful she was. " **What were you dreaming about**?" Negan asked, twirling a strand of silver hair in his finger. 

" **Guess**." She said, closing her eyes, the words still floating around her head. 

**"Me, obviously."** He said confident, Hecate's hands stroke his hair, laughing. " **What? What's so funny?"**

" **You…** " she said snuggling in his neck. " **But no... I wasn't dreaming about you, I was dreaming about me, well, with me actually. I saw myself as a kid then I was old.** " He scoffed, finding everything amusing. 

**"I bet you were a cute ass kid.** " She shrugged rolling her eyes and he squeezed her tighter. **"A bratty one too."** Negan joked. 

**"I was never a brat!"**

**"You just talked like one."** He laughed harder. The sun was coming up, Hecate stretched her legs, trying to escape his grip.

" **For more I would love to prove your wrong... you gotta go**." She kissed his lips and went to the bathroom. 

" **Go where**?" He was confused as shit. 

" **Home. I need you to bring everyone here**." Hecate said running the shower. 

" **EVERYONE**?" Negan thought she was crazy. 

**"Everyone."** The water stopped running. " **But for now...are you going to join me or you're just going to lie there?"**

 **"I thought you would never fucking ask."** He said jumping from bed, straight to the shower. 

\-----------------

" **What are we doing here?"** Carl asked when they arrived at Hilltop, Jesus came to greet them at the gates, helping Carl to jump out of the car, him and Rick still being injured, Jesus came opening and showing them the way. Negan was already there, along with the remaining Saviors and the workers too. 

" **Jesus...what is happening?"** Rick asked, his worry setting in. 

" **You'll see, it's a good thing** ." Jesus said patting his back. _Is it?_

" **Where's Hecate? Is she okay**?" Daryl was looking around, recognizing some people from when he was locked in the Sanctuary. 

" **She's fine, well, as fine as someone can be after losing their brother but she's got it covered, Maggie's with her, they both are fine**." 

" **And what about the baby**?" Michonne asked, concerned. 

" **Healthier than ever** ." Jesus was smiling. " **Come, it's almost time."**

\------------------

" **Hecate, are you sure of this?"** Maggie was worried about her plan. 

**"I am. Aren't you?"** Hecate was brushing her hair, Maggie looked at her reflection on the mirror and shrugged. " **Be honest, Maggie**." The pregnant woman sighed and stroke her belly. 

" **I just...I just don't see this working."** She said crossing her arms, Hecate sighed and gave her a soft smile. 

" **Maggie, have a little faith, please. For the future, his future."** Hecate put her hands on her stomach. **"I consider your opinion and your happiness, but please, give it a try before anything."**

**"I... I'll try. But I can't promise you anything."**

**"That's all I'm asking, for you to try."** Hecate hugged her and walked towards the door. 

" **Hecate! Wait!"** Maggie suddenly blurted. 

" **What**?" 

**"How do you know it's a boy? We couldn't see in the ultrasound, what if you're wrong**?" Hecate smiled. 

**"I have faith"** She saw Jesus entering the place with Rick and the rest of Alexandria **"Now let's go, it's time."**

\------------------

Negan was getting impatient, he was sore and still bruised from Hermes fists but not knowing what Hecate had planned was worse than his black eye. _What the hell is taking so long?_ The people from the Sanctuary came too, by his orders, he had to make several trips to get everyone there but he would do anything for Hecate, he couldn't lose her anymore. The door finally opened, Maggie and Celia walked out and joined Jesus's side, Hecate came after, the Hilltop's residents started clapping, remembering how she sacrificed her own blood for them, soon Daryl and Negan joined then all that it was possible to hear was the sound of claps and whistling, she soon raised her hands, embarrassed, a sign asking them to stop. 

" **Please, I... I didn't called you guys here to gloat of anything."** Negan whistled one last time, making her glare at him. 

" **First of all, I would like to apologise in my brother's behalf, I know what he did in his time was... horrible, inhuman, I wished I could've stopped him sooner and for that I'm sorry."** Her voice cracked, the loss of her brother still pained her. 

**"But I can't change the past, don't matter how hard I try and believe me, I've tried, many times to...erase memories and things that have happened, around me and with me. But I can't, and I can't keep trying to. Not anymore, not if I want to move forward** ." Negan felt unease, he didn't know what she meant by moving on, was she leaving him? "I **know that some of you might never truly trust me, for what I am and that's okay, I'm not asking blindly trust. But those people need to know that I can't be what they want me to be** ." Black and red veins appeared around her eyes and some people gasped in fear, she dropped her hands to her sides and sighed. " **This is who I am. I'm not human and I miss it, God I miss it more than anything in the world, I truly do. But I can't change what I am and I finally made peace with that, it took me years so I wouldn't mind if took some of you the same time."** Negan felt like he could kill anyone who didn't accepted her, but he knew she wouldn't have that. " **So I'll offer you all, no exceptions"** she glanced at Negan and his brows furrowed in surprise " **A choice. A new future, a better one to come than the present we live now** ." Rick glanced at Daryl, his eyes never leaving her, Michonne seemed interested too. " **It's not going to be easy, to any of you, harder to some of you but it's worth a shot."** She sighed, knowing that this wouldn't please all of them. " **A man once said that if you want peace, you don’t talk to your friends. You talk to your enemies... and that's what I'm offering you, a chance to make amends, to bury the hatchet once and for all."** Rosita scoffed, some of the Saviors too, Negan didn't even blinked. " **I'm not asking you all to forget everything that has ever happened to you, I'm not asking you to be friends and to laugh together, all I'm asking it's a chance to live in harmony, if you wish to build a future that your kid won't have to sleep worried about someone breaking in and killing them on their sleep or... bashing their heads in, this is your chance.** " Rosita couldn't hold herself any longer. 

**"So you're asking me to simply forgive the man who killed my friend? The same man who brutally beaten a man to death in front of his pregnant wife**?" She spat, Negan turned around to curse her out but Maggie spoke. 

" **ROSITA! We are not asking for you to forgive anyone, this is your choice, all we ask is for you to try. That's all**." Hecate felt a huge relief knowing that she had Maggie's support. 

**"This is bullshit! There's not peace, no fucking Eden after what happened!"** Rick tried to calm Rosita down but she was restless. Hecate didn't seemed affected by her behavior, not even a bit, she continued with the same voice tone and with the same approach from before. 

" **Rosita, peace does not mean an absence of conflicts; differences and memories will always be there, always! But peace means solving these differences through peaceful means; through dialogue, knowledge; and through humane ways. I'm tired of fighting, I'm tired of arguing, I'm tired of waking in shells so I decided to stay here..."** She hesitated **. "In Hilltop."**

" **WHAT THE FLYING FUCK** ??" Negan blurted, _she's really leaving me!_

 **"I'm fixing what men like my brother destroyed, he left this place worst than he found it and I intend to do the opposite** ." She said looking at him, he seemed confused, she could fix from the Sanctuary! **"And for those who were here before him, before me, go if you wish, no one will stop you. But if you choose to stay it will be as brothers and sisters, as a family. No more fighting, no more scheming, no more killing. And I hope you all allow your people to do the same."** Hecate had already released Dwight, she gave him the necessary supplies, a car and wished him good luck on his quest to find Sherry, but Hilltop would always be there for him if he needed, Negan almost snapped when he heard but he had other things to worry now, like Hecate taking over a community, a community he used to run, for example. 

" **Which leads to the next subject, Negan, I know Hilltop is one of your food sources, so I don't plan to change that."** He felt more relieved, for a second. " **But your control over the people here is over, no more half of their things, no more entering their houses and taking whatever you want."** Rick and Daryl glanced each other, Negan was getting red, in shame or angry they wouldn't know. **"Don't see this as a act of defiance but as a opportunity to change your ways, I said I wouldn't get in between your business and I won't, but this place is my concern now."**

 **"We can talk about this later."** He simply said and she nodded. 

" **As wish but my decision will remain the same**." Hecate knew he would try to change her mind. 

" **And what about Alexandria?"** Michonne asked, getting Hecate's attention. 

" **Exactly, what about Alexandria?"** She asked, crossing her arms. " **What are your plans?** " Rick hesitated, trying to find the right words. 

" **We don't want to answer to Negan anymore** ." He said, feeling pounds lighter. **"What are our options?"** Negan's hand was itching. 

" **The same as Hilltop, join me, stay only if you wish or leave, and live as you wish, without my interference."** Rick was almost saying yes until Negan cut him off. 

**"Wait a goddamn minute! So you're telling me, that you're not middling on my fucking business but now you're taking not one, but two sources from me** ?" He asked getting closer to Hecate, he couldn't understand why she was doing that. **"How the fuck do you think the Sanctuary will thrive like this**?" 

" **By working together! Like you did when I sent you that letter, well, like you would hav** **e.** " Negan's plan to drug her completely backfired. " **Can't you see? It's a new way of life, but if you don't wish to follow, I can't make you, I won't make you since peace itself can't not be kept by force, but by understanding, by supporting each other in the needed times**." Negan nodded his head, the thought of not being in control wasn't pleasing him but deep down, he was tired too _. You don't have to be strong all the time_ , he remembered saying this to Hecate last night when she said she was tired, maybe he could do the same. 

**"I don't know…** " he said running his hair with his hands. 

" **You don't have to be sure now! I have all the time in the world, all of you, you can choose to stay now or to be back with your old life, I won't stop you, all I ask, is that you don't try to stop me either**." Rick had made his mind, so did some of the Sanctuary workers. 

" **Hilltop's door's will always be open, but if you stay it's under my conditions. All of those who wish to leave, can go now, come back if you wish or don't, you're free to chose, again, I'm sorry for everything, but that's all."**

Entering back in the house she was giving them time to talk with each other. Rick and his group gathered around talk with each other, Rick was already sure, so did most of Alexandria. 

" **Hecate** ." Negan followed her inside, he seemed troubled. " **Why did you do that? Where did you get this idea?"**

 **"From me** ." She simply said and he scoffed. " **What? Negan, why are you so upset?"**

**"Because they were mine people! Mine."**

**"I understand that...I gave them a choice, if they chose to live under your rules, I won't meddling in anymore, it's up to them. I know you think you're saving them, you are their savior and they are thankful to that, but how long do you think they would endure everything you put them through? Negan, this is a disaster waiting to happen, don't you think they might riot sometime?"**

**"If they fucking did, I would handle that. Fast and hard, just how you like** it." Hecate laughed and Negan snapped. " **What do you want, Hecate??"**

 **"The same things I've always have. I want a home. I want a family. I want someone to love me the way I love them, and I want to live, God Negan I really want to live, for years I have just been... existing. I want happiness, is this too much to ask?"** Then it hit him, she wasn't doing this for petty or hidden reasons, she was thinking in the best for people, she wanted them to have a life, to feel happy, to feel safe and the walkers wasn't the real monsters holding them back, keeping them apart anymore. He was, he was the monster keeping them away from moving forward. Negan shivered on how much he felt similar to Hermes, him to wanted to control everything in his way, not caring about the rest, just him and his power. _She killed her brother to save them, to save me, I'm being selfish to the one person who sacrificed everything, to build a better future. I can't be the one holding her back, but I can't live without her anymore._

" **I don't know if I can do this…** " he admitted **. "I don't know if I can change."**

 **"Negan, listen to me! I love you and that’s the beginning of everything, we can go through everything, together, you just have to have a little faith, just like I have faith in you, I always had, from the moment I saw you, I had faith that you could help me and look at us now, nothing, not even my twin could drive us apart, we are bound you and I. I love you, nothing can change that, but can you say the same?"** She squeezed his shoulders and Negan grabbed something from his pocket, holding Hecate's hand. 

" **I'm scared, I don't know if I can be what you need me to be."** He kneeled down the floor. " **But sure as hell I'm going to try, God help me, I'll try** ." Her mother's ring was on his hand, he slowly slid the ring across her finger. " **I know I already asked once but now...now everything changed, fuck, the world changed so why can't I? With you, I feel like I can do anything, and if working with Rick the prick is the price to make you happy, after all you've been through, after all I've put you through, it's a small price to pay... Hecate, I love you and I promise I'll do my best to make it up to you. Marry me again, for good this time, only you, always. "**

" **Are you sure of this?"** She whispered, shaking in anticipation.

" **As sure as I can fucking be.** " Hecate smiled and nodded her head. " **Doll, use your words, is this a yes? Just say it, my knees are killing me from yesterday beating**." 

**"YES** !" She said and he stood, kissing her lips like if was the first time **. "I love you, I want to be with you the rest of my days** ." Negan could feel how wet her face was from tears. Noises outside gathered their attention, opening the door, Hecate felt like she could burst in a wave of bliss. Outside stood at least 80% of the people she had spoken earlier, all talking with each other, getting to know one another, taking the first step to the future. _Union_. They also had said yes to an offer and she couldn't be more content. 

" **Wow…** " Negan was impressed, he wasn't fully into the idea but it didn't mattered, he knew Hecate would love him even if he hadn't said yes to her and that made him love and admire her even harder. " **You have me, you have your people...now what?"** _What happens when something goes wrong?_ What happens when he dies? It's doomed to happen, she was immortal and the rest was human, how long could they stick together? Not long he imagined, but she had hope, she had relied on it all her life so it didn't mattered, Hecate was happy, she finally had a home, a family and someone who loved her the same way she loved him, and something's you have to let go in order to live. _Is this how happiness feels like?_ Hecate couldn't believe her eyes, it seemed too good to be true, even Daryl and Rosita stood there, talking with Jesus, who seemed relieved after their choice. 

" **Doll**?" Negan asked, noticing how in the clouds she looked. 

" **Hmm**?" Hecate mumbled, looking at him, her eyes with that shine he so adored, happy, she finally looks happy. 

" **Now what?"** He asked holding her hand, tugging a little, his finger softly stroking her ring, well, now their wedding ring. Hecate squeezed his hand back and pulled him outside, to join the chatty crowd. 

**"Now we live, Negan, the rest is just...confetti."**

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLOOO! 
> 
> This chapter was inspired by the video of Delilah from Florence + The Machine and Nell Crain from The Haunted Hill House. Some of you might not agree with the behavior of some characters but it's just my way to write them. 
> 
> Honestly, I think this was a fitting end. I'm sorry for everyone who don't like happy endings but I'm a hopeless romantic, sorry not sorry. 
> 
> I truly believe that union and loving each other is the only way to live and for 23 years, this has done wonders to me. 
> 
> Thanks so much for everyone reading and thanks so much for my usual "commenters", when I felt like abandoning this fic, it was the comment who kept me going. 
> 
> Please let me know what you guys think! For now I don't think I'll start a new fanfic considering my lack of computer, but if I do, I hope to see you there. 
> 
> And remember to live and enjoy your life while you can, the rest is confetti! 
> 
> Love you all! 
> 
> Till next time!


End file.
